


The Thorn

by GleeCastOST



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst and Humor, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 50,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleeCastOST/pseuds/GleeCastOST
Summary: Ava Silva, the Captain of the Thorn, has evaded the Royal Navy since 1747. When naval officer Beatrice goes yet another on a mission to find her rival, she might find an even bigger enemy waiting for her. Can Ava and Beatrice put their differences aside and fight for the greater good? Or will they both end up as two more unnamed skeletons at the bottom of the ocean?
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 150
Kudos: 317





	1. How Legends Start

**Author's Note:**

> i know that women werent allowed to join the navy, but alas, i do not care!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_May 17th, 1751_

_To My Dearest Beatrice,_

_Once again, you’ve failed to capture me, or a single member of my crew. It would be funny if it weren’t so sad. Poor Lieutenant, oh, how I cry for you. But in seriousness, I hope this letter finds you frustrated. I’m enjoying a beautiful, sunny day here in Gibraltar. Yesterday, as I’m sure you’ve heard by now, my crew raided and sunk two Burford class vessels. What a shame._

_In seriousness, I cannot wait until our next clash, my dear Beatrice._

_Signed,_

_Ava Silva, Captain of the Thorn_

With a frustrated sigh, Beatrice refolded the letter. Like every other letter from Ava, she intended to burn it in anger. Instead, it joined a growing stack of taunting correspondences in Beatrice’s desk drawer. Everyone in the Royal Navy knew about Ava Silva, and her ship, the Thorn. Yet no one else seemed to receive periodical check-ins from the Captain herself. Quickly rising, Beatrice crossed the office to look out the window. 

Below, the English Channel churned calmly, languid in the midsummer air. Devonshire was warm this time of year and Beatrice could feel herself sweating beneath her uniform. Of course, Ava had been correct in her letter. Beatrice had learned of the recent attacks in Gibraltar only a few days prior. It seemed that piracy and violence were thriving there, and the Royal Navy was completely ineffective at stopping it. For now, at least. 

“You really are the thorn in my side, Miss Silva.” Beatrice whispered to herself. She’d first met the infamous pirate a few years prior, during what was meant to be a routine escort mission. Heavy fog had rolled in the night prior and Beatrice could still remember the panicked call from the crow’s nest when the Thorn appeared, seemingly from nowhere. 

It was a small ship, a clipper with only three sails, with a hull painted green. This didn’t make it any less terrifying, though. The Thorn’s diminutive size was usually an advantage. With an expert crew and favourable winds, the Thorn could outpace most, if not all, of the Royal Navy’s ships. Some of the sailors even told stories about it, harrowing tales to keep themselves occupied during late night watch. 

In her mind's eye, Beatrice could picture the Thorn winding its way between the merchant ships. Cannon fire filled the air, as the surrounding navy ships tried to shoot the tiny clipper down. But the ship was too fast, too maneuverable. All the Royal Navy ended up doing that day was accidentally sinking thousands of pounds of goods into the ocean. It was a failure, and an embarrassing one at that. 

In a surprising show of gusto, Ava had boarded one of the navy ships, once the fighting had died back down and half the fleet laid in shambles. Beatrice had been desperately trying to steer her vessel through the wreckage, when she felt a tap on the shoulder. Angry, she wheeled around, expecting it to be one of the sailors, reporting more bad news. Instead, she’d come face to face with the pirate herself. 

“Hello.” Ava, for all the horror stories that followed her and her crew, had smiled upon their first meeting. 

“You have a lot of nerve!” Beatrice drew her sword without hesitation, moving to strike Ava with the gleaming blade.

“Woah!” Shouted Ava, taking several quick steps backwards, while drawing her own weapon. “I thought you’d be more personable.” 

“You… _What?_ ” At Ava’s unexpected comment, Beatrice froze. All the other pirates she had faced were ruthless, violent to their last moment. Not only was Ava surprisingly polite, but she was also pretty. She was beautiful in a distracting way, which gave Ava a chance to strike for herself. With expert precision, Ava flicked her sword upwards, drawing a gash across Beatrice’s nose and forehead, before knocking the hat from her head. 

“I just came aboard to see who I would be dealing with.” Ava answered, while ducking under Beatrice’s sudden swings. “I like to keep my Royal Navy friends nice and close.” She was clearly teasing. “What’s your name?” 

“We’re not friends!” Beatrice shouted, frustrated as blood ran down her face. Surprisingly, Ava didn’t try to strike again, instead opting to dodge around Beatrice’s sword. 

“Well, that hurts.” Ava grinned, sliding across the deck and catching the helm with an outstretched hand. The ship turned sharply to the left and directly towards a sinking merchant vessel. Which, if they collided with, would sink Beatrice’s ship as well. Now, she was presented with a choice. Resume steering, and save her vessel, or try to take Ava captive, but lose the ship. Frustrated, Beatrice knew it wasn’t much of a choice. 

“Good choice.” Ava whispered as Beatrice sheathed her weapon and tried to correct Ava’s damage. “What’s your name, Lieutenant?” 

“Beatrice.” 

“Pretty name.” Ava breathed, incredibly close as she leaned over Beatrice’s shoulder. “It’s been nice meeting you.” She retreated back across the deck a moment later, though Beatrice could still feel Ava’s breath on her cheek. “Oh, and you’re bleeding, by the way.” Ava added with a laugh, before dramatically diving over the railing. 

Idly, Beatrice reached a hand to her face. There was only a faint scar now, but Beatrice wasn’t a fool. She knew that if Ava had intended to hurt her, she would have. Not all of their meetings were so one-sided, though. Twice now, Beatrice had come close to capturing Ava, to bring her in for trial… And twice now Ava had escaped. Amongst the Royal Navy, their rivalry had become legendary, but Beatrice found it frustrating. 

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Beatrice turned away from the window, quickly snapping to attention and raising her hand in salute.

“Commander.” Beatrice greeted Shannon as she strode into the room, closing the door behind her. 

“Lieutenant.” Shannon nodded. “At ease. We need to talk.” 

“About?” 

“No doubt you’ve heard of the increasingly frustrating pirate raids extending from the Channel and down south to the Strait of Gibraltar.” Shannon began, joining Beatrice at the window. 

“I have.” Beatrice nodded formally.

“So far, we’ve made no progress in remedying the situation.” 

“I know.” Beatrice had read the loss reports and they were nothing short of damning. If this went on much longer, the queen herself would have their heads. 

“I need someone smart to get down there and sort it out.” Shannon began. “Someone who can make difficult decisions, should it come to that.”

“You want me to go, then?” Beatrice asked, though she knew it was what Shannon was implying.

“That I do.” Shannon looked at Beatrice, then back out across the Channel. Neither of them were fond of the time spent on base or in the offices. Being out on the ocean, even in the heat of battle, was far preferable. 

“When do I leave?” Beatrice inquired, knowing that even if she had the ability to refuse, she wouldn’t. 

“Tomorrow. At dawn.” Shannon reported. “This is a sensitive mission, but it’s one that could set you up for promotion, should you succeed.”

“Understood.” Beatrice replied quietly. She didn’t do this to try and earn favour, or get promoted, but it was a nice bonus if nothing else. 

“Glad to hear it.” Shannon smiled and patted Beatrice on the shoulder. “Be safe.” 

As promised, Beatrice departed the next morning, aboard a naval cutter. It was of similar size to the Thorn, an intentional decision made by Beatrice. Other naval officers might have chosen something larger, with a massive host of cannons. But Beatrice knew Ava better than that. With a grin, Beatrice stood aboard the deck, letting the wind blow into her jacket. It would take her eleven days to reach Gibraltar, but this time, she would be ready. 

After an hour of savouring the delicious feeling of the open water, Beatrice retreated to her cabin. To plan. She’d met Ava six times over three years, yet she’d never successfully taken the pirate in. But Beatrice was determined this time. At first, Beatrice paced the cabin, walking expertly despite the rolling waves that buffeted the ship. As usual, she found her thoughts drifting from her plans, and instead focusing on her memories.

But, Beatrice reasoned, revisiting her memories might give her a clue into how Ava operates. That’s what she told herself, at least. Part of the reason that Ava and the Thorn’s crew were so difficult to pin down is because they operated so differently from other pirates. They weren’t as violent, nor as vulgar. From collected rumours, Beatrice had learned that Ava treated her crew more fairly than most, though she couldn’t be sure of that. 

Because they were so elusive, little was known about the Thorn’s crew. Beatrice, given her odd rivalry, probably knew more than most. Ava’s first mate was a curly-haired woman, who if rumours were to be believed, had helped build the Thorn. According to legend, her expertise is what made the ship so impossibly fast and maneuverable. 

Perhaps Ava wasn’t the only one who was less violent than the rest, though. For as many chances as Ava had to kill Beatrice, the opposite was also true. With a reminiscent sigh, Beatrice remembered their second meeting. A fleet of East India Company ships had requested protection from the Royal Navy while moving through dangerous waters off the coast of Portugal. Beatrice had been part of the force.

Instead of attacking outright as they had before, the Thorn’s crew used the cover of darkness to slip aboard one of the trading galleons. Nearly all the trade goods were stolen, but not a single life was lost that day. Unsurprisingly though, Ava couldn’t resist stopping into the ship’s office to say hello to her _favourite_ naval officer. 

Beatrice had been sitting at her desk, going over a series of maps in the dim candlelight, when the door cracked open. Ava stepped through a moment later, and a second after that, she was pinned to the door by the knife Beatrice had thrown across the room. It was caught in the flowing white fabric of her shirt, but despite the close call, Ava only grinned. 

“You missed.” 

“If I wanted you dead, you would be.” Beatrice replied coldly, as she slowly stood up. Ava could have easily escaped by now, but she didn’t, instead opting to watch Beatrice with a bemused expression. 

“Your superior officer wouldn’t be happy about that.” Ava laughed. “I’m a wanted pirate.”

“Even a pirate deserves a trial.” Beatrice bit, crossing the room and stopping only a foot in front of Ava. She pulled an ornate dagger from her belt, using one arm to press Ava against the door, and the other to hold the knife to Ava’s throat. 

“Is that so?” Ava didn’t seem stressed about the position she was in, which only made Beatrice angrier. “Plenty of your ilk have no issue killing pirates on the spot.” 

“I’m sure you don’t like being lumped in with the rest of your kind, so I’d appreciate it if you didn’t do the same to me.” Beatrice growled, pressing the blade into Ava’s neck more sharply. A thin trickle of blood ran down her throat. 

“Perhaps you’re right. Did you get my letter, by the way?” 

“Yes.” 

“Did it make you smile?” Ava asked curiously. She had a penchant for pushing Beatrice’s buttons. 

“No, of course it didn’t. You’re…” There were a million words that came to mind, but Beatrice obviously couldn’t say any of them. “Frustrating.” 

“I know. But since the Royal Navy is so inept, I figured I’d send some post, maybe give you a head start. I get bored, you know.” 

“You’re awfully cavaliere for a murderer.” Beatrice bit. At that, Ava’s face fell, but only for a moment. 

“I take no joy in killing, I can assure you of that.” Ava tried to shrug but Beatrice only pressed her more tightly against the wooden door. “Besides, if there’s no one left alive, how will the legends start?”


	2. The Thrill Doesn't Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava pulls off a daring feat, but it only leaves her feeling empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i have the space fic to update, but this one was calling my name.

“ _ Heave a pawl, o heave away, weigh hey - _ ” 

“Ava?!” Camila shouted, interrupting Ava’s singing from the deck below. “Are you up there?” 

“Hm?” Ava stood up, blinded slightly by the burning sunlight. “Yes. Hello.” She strode to the railing and looked down at Camila. As usual, her curly hair was tied back and restrained beneath a green bandana. 

“The Immortal is visible in the distance.” Camila reported. “It seems Captain Langley actually kept his appointment.”

“Fantastic!” Ava vaulted over the railing and landed heavily beside Camila, instead of just walking down the stairs. “Where’s Lilith?” 

“In her cabin, consulting our maps.”

“Fetch her, please.” Ava requested as she stepped towards the railing. In the distance, a small island called Smuggler’s Reach was visible. It was a safe haven for pirates, with a bustling marketplace of stolen goods and more pubs than one could count. “I’d like you both by my side for tonight’s  _ meeting  _ with the great Captain Langley.”

“Why do I feel like you’re up to something?” Camila asked with a small grin.

“Oh, I am.” Ava returned her smile tenfold, earning a laugh from Camila before she retreated below deck. Within an instant, Ava was lost in her thoughts once more, whistling an idle tune all the while. The last few months had been successful, but tiring. Ava and her crew had been raiding ships as they sailed from Europe and towards Africa - and beyond. Despite the Royal Navy’s presence in Gibraltar, there had been surprisingly little inference from British forces. 

It was July now, though, and Ava was beginning to suspect that the days of easy raiding were nearly over. News of their exploits surely had reached England by now, Ava had even helped speed along the cause, by sending a letter to her favourite Lieutenant. Surely, and Ava even found herself hoping this was the case, the waters surrounding them would soon be teaming with Royal Navy ships. 

A few minutes later, Ava was rejoined not only by Camila, her first mate, but Lilith as well. As an expert navigator and a doubly good fighter, Lilith was a great quartermaster… Even if she and Ava didn’t  _ always  _ get along. 

“Lilith, my dear.” Ava turned away from the railing and faced Lilith. “I’ve almost forgotten what you looked like.” 

“Hilarious.” Lilith deadpanned. Expensive clothes decorated her lithe figure and there were thin golden chains braided into her hair. 

“Captain Langley should be here just as the sun sets.” Ava continued with a crooked grin. “We will be joining him for supper aboard his vessel. The Immortal.”

“Are you sure that’s safe?” Camila asked quietly.

“He is bound by a code, just as we are.” Ava replied, unbothered and unworried. “But I think it’s time we put that ship’s title to the test, don’t you think?” 

“Oh, no…” Lilith groaned, already worried about Ava’s plan. 

“Oh, yes. His crew will likely take the yawls into Smuggler’s Reach. No self-respecting pirate would turn down the chance to get drunk without consequence in the Reach.” 

“So the ship will be nearly empty during dinner, save for the Captain and his officers.” Lilith deduced quickly. “Ava, what are you planning?” 

“I think I have a way to guarantee a lasting peace between the Immortal and the Thorn.” Ava replied cryptically. As the sun melted into the ocean, she continued to explain, finishing just as the Immortal laid anchor beside them. 

Captain Langley was waiting on deck as his crew extended the plank across the gap between ships. He was a weathered man, a French seaman who’d defected a decade ago in exchange for a life of crime. Thick grey hair covered both his head and chin, and a brutal scar crossed his face. With Camila and Lilith close behind her, Ava crossed the plank with expert balance. 

“Miss Silva.” Captain Langley addressed her kindly, removing his hat and pressing it to his chest with a bow. 

“Mister Langley.” Ava bowed too, before extending a hand to the Captain. “Thank you for keeping your appointment. As I’m sure you know, the Thorn and its crew are a busy lot.”

“So I’ve heard.” Captain Langley kept his expression neutral, but Ava caught a hint of respect in his eyes.

“Nice ship.” Ava commented as she followed Captain Langley into the ship’s galley. Meanwhile, the crew hoisted their yawls, the smaller rowboats, into the water. Just as Ava had predicted.

“We get along all right.” The Captain’s weird, fake modesty made Ava dislike him just a little bit more. 

“More than all right, if the rumours are to be believed.” Ava added, working to manipulate the Captain into not seeing her as a threat. 

“Oh, you flatter me, Miss Silva.” He laughed while everyone took a seat at the table. Like Ava, Captain Langley had two crewmen with him, both of whom were young and surly looking. 

“Despite what the rumours might have you believe, I can be quite the kind woman.” Ava replied languidly, leaning forward slightly. If Camila and Lilith hadn’t known better, they would have almost assumed that Ava was flirting with the Captain. 

“Oh!” A blush crept across Captain Langley’s face as he poured wine into everyone’s cups. The cook aboard the ship had done a surprisingly good job of putting a meal together, all things considered. Food, even on the most wealthy of ships, could sometimes leave a lot to be desired. “You are truly a minx.” 

“Enough of this.” Lilith’s voice was almost a growl. “Let’s get down to business.” 

“Lilith!” Ava pretended to chastise her, with a look of feigned and dramatic outrage on her face. “Must you always jump right into everything?” She turned, so only Lilith and Camila could see her face, before flashing them both a wide grin. “Sorry, Captain.” Ava apologising, turned her attention back to Captain Langley. “Tell me, how have the winds been treating you this summer?” 

“I can’t complain.” He answered quickly, before draining the wine from his cup in a massive gulp. “We got held up at the cape for a few weeks in May. The weather was fantastic, but we suffered some hull damage. Took longer than I’d like to repair it, and cost twice as much as it should’ve.” 

“Isn’t that always the case?” Camila laughed. “We do all our carpentry and repairs in-house, the craftsmen in port towns always want to charge an arm and a leg for simple work.” 

“I like this one!” One of Captain Langley’s crewmen chuckled, slapping the table enthusiastically. While Ava, Lilith, and Camila had all but sipped their drinks, the same couldn’t be said for the men sitting across from them. This was expected. 

“As do I.” Ava smiled, while giving Camila a friendly pat on the back. “She’s saved my life more times than I can count.”

“As a good first mate does.” Captain Langley agreed. There were drops of wine stuck in his beard, which Ava found slightly off-putting, though she didn’t show it on her face. Instead, she tapped Camila’s leg beneath the table, setting their plan in motion. 

“If you’ll excuse me.” Camila rose, suddenly, and Lilith stood to follow. “Nature calls.” 

“For you both at the same time?” One of Langley’s crewmen asked, slightly suspicious despite the alcohol that blunted his system.

“Oh, they’re in love.” Ava explained. “They do everything together, it seems. Sometimes I wonder how they get any work done at all.” She laughed as Camila and Lilith retreated from the galley and into the empty ship.

“Nothing as romantic as having a lover at sea…” The Captain mumbled wistfully, surprisingly sentimental for a man with such a violent past.

“Sadly, it’s a feeling I’ve not yet experienced.” Ava murmured. Her thoughts flew to Beatrice, for only a split second, before she remembered that Beatrice wasn’t a lover. Nor even a friend. 

“You’re still young.” One of the crewmen told her. “If you survive the night, maybe you can take a lover soon.” At the slip, he covered his mouth, eyes going wide. Even in his drunken state, Captain Langley gave him a glare, before rising and pulling the sword from his belt. 

“Your friends did you a disservice by leaving you alone with us, little girl.” He breathed, with the nauseating smell of wine on his breath. 

“Yeah, I gathered that.” Ava slid from her chair, while also drawing a sword. Not her prized sword, but an inferior one. 

Thinking quickly, Ava flipped the table, dumping the food to the ground and putting an obstacle between her and the angry pirates. One of them drew his pistol as she bolted through the door, and a bullet ripped through the wood, only missing Ava’s head by a couple of inches. Smoke grew heavy in the air as Ava stuck the sword through the door handle, locking the men in the galley. 

Flames licked across the ship with impossible speed. While Ava had been intending to leave across the main deck, it was engulfed in fire, and uncrossable. With panic rising in her throat, despite Ava’s constant desire to always appear calm, she doubled back past the galley door and deeper into the ship. She had maybe a minute or two before the Captain and his men broke free, but even less time until the ship started sinking. 

Breaking into one of the officer’s quarters, Ava broke the window with a well-placed elbow. She took a few steps back, then ran towards the small opening, diving through with shocking grace. A moment later, she hit the water, which was nothing short of refreshing. From the Thorn’s main deck, Camila lowered a rope, while Lilith prepared the ship’s crew for departure. 

A minute later, Ava was back aboard her own ship, which cut through the night with impressive speed. In the distance, the Immortal was slowly sinking, as the crew watched from their rowboats. It was an impressive sight. 

“Why did you go through the window?” Camila asked, as the three of them stood clustered around the helm. 

“By the time I got to the deck, it was already fully on fire.” Ava reported, still sopping wet from her latest escape. 

“That was risky.” Camila told her, earning a nod of agreement from Lilith.

“What did I say?” Ava grinned, projecting a calmness that was not matched by her pounding heartbeat. 

“You told us to light the ship on fire and then prepare to set sail in a hurry.” Lilith repeated Ava’s order from earlier. “Then you said, don’t worry about me, I’ll make it back.” 

“When I give an order, I mean it.” Assured Ava, with a steely tone. “And when I make a promise, I keep it. Always.” 

“That you do.” Camila smiled, thinking of dozens of impossible orders Ava had given over the years. 

“They were planning on betraying us.” Ava added after a few minutes of reverent silence, as the three of them watched the last fiery pieces of the Immortal sink into the inky water.

“Unsurprising.” Lilith muttered. “I have dozens of accounts about Langley and his crew. None of them are complimentary.” 

“I’m just…” Ava paused, shivering as the night grew colder and the wind brushed against her soaked outfit. “Happy the sailors made it out.”

“As am I.” Camila agreed while wrapping an arm around Lilith’s waist. “But this went well. That will be one less competitor when the Brits get here.” 

“Not that we need to thin out the competition, though.” Added Lilith. She gently pressed a kiss to the top of Camila’s head. “It will probably be complete chaos, making it all too easy to slip through the wreckage undetected.” 

“I hope you’re right.” Ava mumbled. The thrill of the job was quickly wearing off and Ava found herself feeling surprisingly empty. With a pensive look up at the stars, she took a deep breath, before dismissing herself. “Alright. Well, I’m in need of a change of clothes. And maybe some sleep. I’ll see you both in the morning.” 

“See you.” Camila smiled, waving at Ava before turning her attention to Lilith. 

Back in the captain’s quarters, Ava peeled her soaking clothes off, hanging them over the chair to dry. Quickly, she pulled on a dark pair of trousers, and a thin undershirt. It was too hot to sleep in anything more than that. Ava retreated to the mirror in the corner of the room, staring at her reflection for several unmoving seconds. She looked… Weird. 

With a sigh, Ava tried to dispel her more existential thoughts, and instead pulled the rings from her fingers. Each one fell into a small bowl with a satisfying clink. Her necklace came next, a heavy gold coin; a single escudo minted in the 1500s. It had been her mother’s, though Ava couldn’t remember where her mother had gotten it. Sadly, she’d never find out. 

Ava had been about to turn from the mirror and climb into bed when she caught sight of the old scar that crossed her shoulder. Reverently, Ava ran a finger across it, and thought of Beatrice for the second time that day. It was the naval officer herself that had given Ava the scar, but the memory made her smile anyhow. 

It had been a cold winter, starting unseasonably early, Ava remembered as she crawled into bed. For once, Ava  _ hadn’t  _ been looking for trouble, nor actively raiding. Rather, she was leading the crew through the English Channel and into more open water, since they were being pursued by a few Royal Navy ships. 

At the time, Ava wasn’t worried about the pursuers, since the Thorn was significantly faster than most ships. Given the bitter cold of winter, Ava had wanted to sail for warmer waters, anyhow. It was almost a mutually beneficial scenario. She should have known better. As the Channel widened into the open sea, there had been another ship waiting, a faster one. 

Lilith’s shouts had echoed across the deck, as she yelled commands to the sailors. Sharp, cold waves splashed up, soaking everyone in salty sea spray. Ava felt surprisingly sick as the Thorn lurched, trying to escape the navy vessel that was quickly gaining ground. Whoever it was had set up in an extremely advantageous position, given the weather conditions that day. It was only then, of course, that Ava realised who it was. 

“Lilith!” Ava had called out, her voice nearly getting lost amongst the other shouts and the turning weather. “Give the command! Halt! We’ll prepare to fight!” A moment later, the sailors abandoned their posts and the ship stilled, somewhat, though heavy rain began to fall. “Fucking  _ perfect. _ ” Ava whispered under her breath as she drew the sword from her belt. 

It was, as Ava expected, Beatrice who pulled up alongside her. Planks extended between ships a moment later and violence broke out across both decks. Ava, never one to hide from the action, swung across the gap between ships, landing heavily on the top deck of the British vessel. 

“Ava.” Beatrice took her hand from the helm and unsheathed her sword. “It’s nice to see you again.” 

“No, it’s not!” For once, Ava couldn’t keep up her calm, cool attitude. She was frustrated and tired and freezing - she didn’t want to fight right now. Another part of her, though she tried to repress it, felt a weird thrill at meeting Beatrice for the third time. 

“You’re the one who keeps sending me fan mail.” Beatrice countered as their swords clanged together. “I figured you’d want to see the genuine article.” 

“And you’re beautiful as ever.” Ava admitted through gritted teeth, after parrying Beatrice’s strike. “But this trap is inconvenient for me. And frankly, it’s a bit surprising.” 

“How so?” Beatrice was calmer than Ava and clearly a better swordsman. Ava was working hard to fight, while Beatrice seemed to be barely breaking a sweat. 

“I’m cold. I don’t want to be here.” Mumbled Ava, shivered as she continued to trade blows with the naval officer.

“Cold? You’re a  _ pirate! _ ” Beatrice laughed and the sound of it made Ava’s heart pound. In anger. Right? “And what’s surprising?” A quick slash from Ava forced Beatrice back a step or two, but she retaliated just as quickly and Ava fought to maintain her balance.

“Just because I’m a pirate, doesn’t mean I don’t get cold!” Ava replied. It was odd, but not as strange as it should have been, how they were having a full conversation while fighting. “It’s surprising because most naval officers aren’t smart enough to set up such a trap.” 

“It’s not that complicated.” Beatrice bit, just before catching Ava’s shoulder with a sharp slice. Her jacket caught most of the blow, but Ava felt the cold steel rip into her skin. Blood quickly poured from the site, soaking her undershirt in crimson. Upon seeing the wound, Beatrice paused for a second, with an unreadable expression on her face. Was it regret? Ava didn’t stay to ponder the issue, instead opting to run away. 

As she threw herself over the railing and onto the main deck, she was careful to duck around the brawling sailors. With an outstretched sword, Ava cut through as many ropes as possible, making it harder for the ship to pursue them. While Ava was crossing back to her own ship, Beatrice did something unpredictable. Again. She called off her own soldiers and watched Ava leave from the top deck. Her face was drawn, pensive and determined. Against her better judgement, Ava had waved, despite the mercy Beatrice had just shown her. 

  
Ava sighed sharply, shivering slightly even in the memory. Beatrice was distracting, and beautiful, but she was more than that. She was a  _ threat.  _ Most Royal Navy officers were stupid, or too tied into the politics to make their own decisions. Beatrice was not like that in the slightest; she was an independent thinker and a natural strategist. Though Ava would never admit it, she knew that Beatrice was one of the few people who could end her career.


	3. As the Music Stops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Beatrice draws closer to the Strait of Gibraltar, she reflects on some of her other brushes with the infamous pirate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: this is half historical fiction and half fantasy, i guess. like yes, im trying to be accurate in terms of ships and geography and what not - but in this universe sexism/racism/homophobia dont exist. and we ARENT going to talk about how poor everyone's hygiene was in the 1700s, okay?

Beatrice’s ship cut through the water with efficient ease. Three days had passed since she’d left England and it seemed the air was growing warmer by the hour. At the helm, Beatrice unbuttoned her naval jacket, letting the wind whip the sweat away. It was refreshing, freeing even, a slight distraction from her thoughts. 

Ava was a distraction. There was no better way to put it, not really. Except, there were a dozen better ways to put it, Beatrice argued with herself as she paced the ships top deck. Below her, sailors worked to keep the ship on course, though it was an easy day for sailing. Hopefully, they weren’t watching her pace like a crazy person. 

So, Ava was... _Something_. According to British records, she and the Thorn’s crew had done more damage to their vessels than any other pirate. Ever. It wasn’t even a close margin. Yet she was evasive, and smarter than Beatrice wanted to admit. Quickly, almost on cue, Beatrice thoughts flew to their fourth meeting, when Ava had outsmarted her.

It had been summer in the Caymans, where Beatrice was stationed for the season. A heavy-looking stone building was built onto a cliffy shoreline and there was a dockyard below. From within one of the offices, Beatrice found herself at the window, trying to make sense of the documents she had spent the last several hours reading. In truth, it was a lot more than a simple bout of frustration. 

Office work, no matter the season or location, was dreadful. As Beatrice stood at the window, she looked down at the ships below, desperately wishing she was aboard one of them, sailing through the gorgeous azure waters. Many of the officers in the navy were relieved to be promoted, because it limited their time aboard. Beatrice was not that type of officer. Not in the slightest. 

She had been wishing for some excitement that day, but when excitement came, Beatrice found it frustrating. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts of escape and she turned back to face the office.

“Come in.” She called, while trying to look more enthused about her work that she actually was, in case her superior officer was on the other side of the door.

A young woman, dressed in a slightly rumpled gunner’s uniform slid into the room. Her head was tipped downwards, so Beatrice couldn’t see her face. Just as quickly, the woman closed the door behind her and locked it. A moment later, Beatrice noticed the rings on her fingers, just as Ava looked up to meet her eyes. 

“Hello, Lieutenant.” Ava grinned, tipping the hat from her head. Messy, wavy hair spilled out from underneath it, framing Ava’s wild face. 

“You’ve got to be joking me.” Beatrice muttered, pulling her sword out, just as Ava did the same. Metallic clangs filled the room a moment later, as the two women traded blows.

“And here I thought you’d be happy to see me.” Ava replied. Her face was contorted with effort as she tried to keep pace with Beatrice’s swordplay. 

“Why would you think that?” Beatrice asked with contempt in her voice. Fervently, she hoped Ava wouldn’t notice the letter on the corner of her desk. 

“You know?” Ava paused, ducking beneath one of Beatrice’s swings, which only missed her by a fraction of an inch. “I’m not sure. It’s not like you reply to any of my mail.” 

“You don’t have an address.” Retorted Beatrice sharply. Ava’s constant calmness, her smile despite the violence, was frustrating. 

“Oh!” Ava seemed like she was just realising this for the first time. “I suppose you’re right.” 

“What are you even doing here?” Beatrice knew she _should_ have finished this fight by now, but she was admittedly curious about Ava’s motivations. “How did you even get here?” 

“Oh, Beatrice.” Ava pretended to swoon for a moment, teasingly, until Beatrice’s sword sliced a hole in trousers. “Don’t you know I’d follow you to the ends of the earth?” 

Whatever Beatrice had been expecting the infamous pirate to say, it wasn’t that. Ava’s entire strategy was just ‘be distracting,’ since they both knew Beatrice would win in a fair fight. Had Beatrice been less distracted, though, she might have noticed the growing smell of smoke in the air. Instead, Ava danced around her, moving with impressive speed. In a few seconds, she’d positioned herself in front of the window, giving Beatrice a somewhat obscured view of what was happening below. 

“What have you done…?” Beatrice whispered, as she half-heartedly held Ava against the window frame with her blade. Ships were sinking and burning in the naval dockyard, despite the frantic efforts of the soldiers below. A thick plume of smoke rose into the sky, acrid in the sweet summer air. In the distance, Beatrice caught sight of the Thorn, waiting close by since there were no vessels available for pursuit. 

“I was just here as a distraction.” Ava whispered, only inches from Beatrice’s face. “I’m sure you’ve figured that out by now.” 

“I…” Beatrice stepped back. How had this happened? Even more confusing, why did Ava seem slightly sad when she stepped away? 

“I know, I’m amazing.” Ava’s quick flash of genuine emotion melted in an instant. “Say, Beatrice, do you have a date to the queen’s ball?” 

“I… What?” Between Ava’s absolutely baffling questions and the gravity of the burning ships, Beatrice was at a rare loss for words. 

“I’ll take that as a no, though I’m honestly surprised.” Ava replied calmly, while climbing out the window. She hesitated for a moment, looking down at the churning waters and the jagged rocks that jutted up above the ocean’s surface. “Because you’re quite beautiful, I mean…” Ava added before throwing herself out the window. 

Beatrice closed the gap between herself and the edge, just in time to see Ava resurface amongst the rocks. Quickly, she began swimming towards the Thorn, while Beatrice looked on in shock. She wasn’t entirely sure if she was relieved or angry that Ava hadn’t impaled herself on one of the massive stones that dotted the cliffside. Beatrice didn’t give her much time to think about it, though, instead opting to run outside and deal with the massive damage Ava had caused. 

In her invasion, Ava and her crew had been clever, not that Beatrice expected anything different at this point. Still, this did little to ease the frustration. By using a clever series of disguises and distractions, they’d infiltrated the outpost efficiently - and without loss of life. This wasn’t the first time that Beatrice had seen Ava resort to less fatal tactics, which Beatrice found somewhat surprising at the time. She should have known better. Fatality aside, Ava had done hundreds of thousands of pounds of damage. It would take several months, or years perhaps, to repair and replace everything. 

A shout from the ship’s deck brought Beatrice back to the present. “Lieutenant!” One of the sailors called up. Beatrice locked the helm into position and stood at the railing.

“Yes?” She asked as he quickly saluted. 

“There’s a packet ship on the horizon.” He reported politely. “Do you want us to draw up to it when the time comes, in case there’s any important news from the colonies?” 

“Yes. Just in case.” Beatrice nodded mechanically. “Thank you.” The sailor retreated and began giving instructions. Internally, Beatrice chastised herself for being so distracted. Then, she climbed up the crow’s nest herself, to get a better look at the vessel. More than anything else, this was simply a weak attempt at distraction. From atop her perch, she could see the ship’s white sails, and the flag that denoted its purpose. 

All too soon, Beatrice’s vessel had laid anchor, allowing mail to be delivered to the lesser officers aboard the ship. Normally, packet ships wouldn’t be persuaded to stop like this, but Beatrice was a high ranking officer, and she had some pull. Just as Beatrice began to think the delay had been for nothing, one of the young boys who worked about the ship ran up the stairs to the top deck. 

“This is for you.” He whispered, with a young, cracking voice. Before Beatrice could thank him, he’d scurried off, back to his own ship. As the naval vessel prepared to set sail once more, Beatrice looked down at the letter in her hand. Even from the address that had been hastily scrawled across the front, she already knew who it was from.

_July 1st, 1751_

_To My Dearest Beatrice,_

_I can’t be sure when you’ll receive this letter, since it’s not out of the realm of possibility that you’ll be headed down to Gibraltar by the time I’ve sent this. Maybe not. You’ve failed to catch me now on six occasions, so I wouldn’t be surprised if the Royal Navy chooses to send along someone more competent… If they have anyone competent, that is. Wow, embarrassing. As always, I hope you are unsuccessful at whatever you’re doing._

_Until next time, with frustration,_

_Ava Silva, Captain of the Thorn (In Case you’ve Forgotten)_

“Of course I haven’t forgotten.” Beatrice muttered to herself. She was nothing short of determined. This time, when she found Ava, it would be the last. There would be no more of this rivalry, no more of this teasing, and _definitely_ no more letters. For the rest of the day, she managed to stay focused. Though, in honesty, there wasn’t much to do. The weather had been almost suspiciously good and even the sailors had little work.

In her cabin that night, Beatrice worked alone by the candlelight. From the bowels of the ship, she could hear the crew singing and laughing. Part of her was jealous, no matter how she tried to repress the feeling. Despite her rank, and her powerful position, she was lonely. It wouldn’t be proper for her to party amongst the crew - not as a Lieutenant, nor as the highest ranking person about the ship right now.

Instead, she blew out her candle and slunk into bed. It was warm, midsummer muggy, and she tossed and turned restlessly. With even less distractions than there were during the day, Beatrice’s thoughts wandered. More specifically, they wandered to yet another brush with Ava, and by far the most confusing of the lot. 

It had been winter, though it was not as freakishly cold as the last. Beatrice had been working, despite the queen’s ball that evening. She didn’t have a date, just like Ava had predicted several months ago, but Beatrice had been trying to put that out of her mind for weeks. Of course, that was a task made all the more difficult when Shannon knocked at her door. 

Quickly, Beatrice rose from her chair, saluting as was expected. “At ease.” Shannon told her at one. She cared even less for traditions than Beatrice did. “There’s someone that got brought into prison that I thought you might want to see.” 

“Oh?” Beatrice raised an eyebrow.

“And after you’re done, go wash up and get changed into your dress uniform. Tonight’s a big night.” 

“Shannon?” Beatrice asked, trying to keep her face neutral despite the marathon of thoughts running through her mind. “Do you have a date?” 

“I…” Shannon avoided Beatrice’s gaze awkwardly. “There’s someone I’d like to ask, but she wouldn’t be caught dead at such a stuffy and formal affair. You?” 

“The same, actually.” Beatrice replied, preferring to stay vague. 

“Ah, well.” Shannon retreated to the doorway. “Perhaps that’s for the best. We can focus on making nice with some of the more important guests. Especially after what happened in the Caymans this summer…” 

“Ugh…” Beatrice rubbed her eyes. “Don’t remind me.” 

“Sorry, sorry.” Shannon smiled apologetically. “See you tonight.” She added, before slipping back out into the hall.

Spurred on by curiosity, Beatrice closed her office for the day and headed down to the naval holding cells. They were entirely empty, save for one, at the far end of the block.

“No way…” Beatrice whispered, as a familiar pair of brown eyes met her own. Sitting on the dirty bench was none other than Ava Silva. 

“Yes way.” Ava looked up and smiled.

“Why are you smiling?” Beatrice had asked, confused by that more than anything. “You’ll be tried soon and likely hanged.” As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Beatrice regretted them. Ava had flinched, despite herself, and Beatrice didn’t want to think about Ava hanging on the pirate’s gallows. She _couldn’t_ think about it. Pirate or not, Beatrice knew deep down that Ava was different from the others.

“I’m where I need to be right now.” Ava answered cryptically, without breaking eye contact.

“In a prison cell?” Beatrice wondered, while meeting Ava’s stare. Her weapons sat on the outside table, but she’d been permitted to keep her jewelry on. She also had a green bandana folded across her forehead, though her wavy hair spilled out from every direction. Wild, like her. Interestingly, Ava didn’t look injured at all, which was rare for pirates who’d been taken by force. 

Beatrice continued to make observations, silently. Part of her wanted to stay and talk, to learn more about her rival. She knew that it wasn’t a good idea, but she wanted to nonetheless.

“I’m surprised you managed to keep your post.” Ava mumbled, nodding towards Beatrice’s uniform which denoted her rank. 

“Oh, don’t even!” Beatrice bit back, unable to believe that she’d felt sympathy for Ava only a few minutes ago. 

“Have fun tonight.” Ava smiled, menacingly, as Beatrice left the cell block. Fresh air was all she wanted, and craved, right now. Was this a coincidence? Ava had mentioned the ball last time they’d seen each other, and for her to show up today of all days… No, it had to be chance. There’s no way Ava had the resources to stage an attack on the most well-protected event of the year. The _queen_ would be there, for fuck’s sake.

As was expected, Beatrice got ready for the event, though she couldn’t quite dispel the doubt from her mind. Still, she took obsessive care in getting ready, as a weak form of distraction. That seemed to be a theme. She bathed, tied her hair into a braid instead of a bun, and polished the buttons on her dress uniform jacket. Finally, she pulled onto her boots, before leaving for the ball. 

Inside the Royal Navy ballroom, the scene was already chaotic. Couples danced across the ornate marble flooring and a band played rousing music, which echoed through the massive hall. Beatrice felt slightly overwhelmed by everything, so she kept to the edges of the room, with her hands firmly clasped behind her back. Shannon appeared by her side, seemingly from nowhere.

“The _Admiral_ is here!” She whispered frantically to Beatrice 

“Oh?” Beatrice wasn’t sure why that was big news, everyone important was here. “Why are you telling me this?” 

“Right!” Shannon was clearly flustered. “He wants to talk to you.” 

“He… What?” Beatrice nearly choked. She didn’t even think the Admiral knew who she was.

“I know. Come on, let’s go.” Shannon forced Beatrice across the beautifully appointed ballroom, towards a cluster of uniformed men. “Admiral.” She saluted formally, as did Beatrice.

“At ease, please. We’re at a party.” The Admiral smiled kindly. “And call me Vincent, please. Admiral is such a formal title.” 

“Yes sir… Er… Vincent.” Shannon replied nervously. 

  
“Lieutenant Beatrice, is it?” Admiral Vincent shook Beatrice’s hand.

“Yes.” Beatrice nodded.

“I knew your parents, before they died.” He began and Beatrice worked hard not to stiffen. “They would have been proud of you.”

“Thank you, sir.” 

“I’ve looked over your documents recently, actually.” The Admiral continued. “Impressive stuff, truly… Except for the incident in the Caymans this summer…”

“I’m sorry.” Beatrice whispered, not knowing what else to say. Shannon blushed beside her. 

“Oh, it’s in the past.” Vincent didn’t seem overly concerned, which both Shannon and Beatrice found surprising. “Most of those ships were due for retirement anyhow. Plus, the culprit is finally imprisoned, and should face trial by the end of the week.” 

“Yes, I heard.” Beatrice had to bite the inside of her mouth to keep from reacting. 

“I’d like you to oversee the proceedings.” Admiral Vincent instructed. “Ensure that Miss Silva’s reign comes to a swift end. A short drop and a sudden stop, if you will.” He laughed, but Beatrice felt her mouth go dry. 

“I’ll see to it.” She managed to rasp, finally. Shannon looked as uncomfortable as she felt. 

Thankfully, the Admiral was intercepted by a group of powerful merchants, so the conversation was cut short. “That went better than I expected.” Shannon whispered as they crossed back to the other side of the room. 

“I suppose…” Beatrice felt sick. Dizzy. The decorated marble tiles beneath her feet seemed to sway slightly as she stared at them. 

“If you’re beating yourself up about the Caymans, don’t.” Encouraged Shannon, with a friendly hand on Beatrice’s shoulder. “Really. If the Admiral wasn’t upset about it, you shouldn’t be either.”

“Alright, alright.” Beatrice mumbled. It was something else that was bothering her, though.

“I’m going to go get some food. Try to have some fun okay?” 

“I’ll try…” Replied Beatrice, a minute too late. Shannon had flitted across the room and was chatting with some of the other officers. Slowly, Beatrice tried to calm herself. Ava was a criminal. A pirate. She definitely _wasn’t_ someone she should be pitying. Right? Hanging was the punishment for her crimes. Simple as that. 

Beatrice continued to argue with herself as the band finished their song, a sanguine ballad with a unique piano accompaniment. She knew, logically, that she shouldn’t be so upset about Ava’s upcoming trial. In her career, she’d witnessed or participated in dozens of pirate trials, none of which had upsetted her so. What was different? 

“May I have this next dance?” A woman asked from beside Beatrice.

“Oh, I -” Beatrice’s words died in her throat as she recognised the woman. “Ava?” 

“Like I said, I’m where I need to be.” Without waiting for Beatrice to reply, Ava took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. A single violin, dissonant and sharp, sounded through the air. 

“What are you _doing_ here?” Beatrice growled, as the strings swelled into a more cohesive melody.

“Taunting you?” Ava suggested as she orbited around Beatrice, their hands the only point of contact between them. “Escaping from prison? Giving you someone to dance with so you look like less of a loser? Take your pick.” 

“You escaped from prison and decided to come here? A ball with tons of guards and nearly every officer from the entire military?” Beatrice was unabashedly shocked. “Are you actually _insane_?” 

“Hmm…” As Ava spun, she seemed like she was genuinely considering the question. “Maybe. Who knows?” 

“And where did you get that dress?” When Beatrice had seen Ava earlier, she had been wearing dark trousers and a grey linen shirt. Now, she was clothed in a long maroon dress. The difference was… Startling. 

“I found it.” Ava winked. 

“You’re going to get yourself fucking killed.” Beatrice whispered, as she continued to spin around Ava and the music continued to swell. It was all very intense, very dramatic. That seemed to be a theme, whenever Ava was involved. 

“I was already damned to death, remember?” Ava’s calm expression cracked for just a second. “I figured I might as well check in on my favourite Lieutenant.”

“What’s the point of this?” Secretly, Beatrice was relieved that Ava would live to see another day, though she would _never_ admit that.

“The point of what?” 

“Your letters, the taunting, the destruction of property…”

“Oh.” Ava considered it as she danced. “Well, maybe I just think it’s fun.” 

“You’re playing a dangerous game. More than you realise.” Beatrice hoped she sounded intimidating, but Ava never looked scared. Not that Beatrice had ever seen, at least.

“I realise plenty. Don’t worry.” Ava mumbled, as a slight blush crept across her cheeks. That was new. 

“I’m not worried -”

“Good.” Ava interrupted. “You shouldn’t be.” Her tone was suddenly sharp again. Though they were rivals, or something, Beatrice found herself hurt by that.

“I’m letting you walk away this time.” Beatrice told her, as the song continued to swell, continued to grow in intensity. At the time, it had seemed endless. But realistically, there was only so much of the hill left to climb. “But don’t think you’ll be so lucky next time.” 

“I’m sure.” Ava smirked, as the song dramatically concluded. Whatever spell had existed between them was broken with the last crash of the cymbals. “But as you’ve said before, if you wanted me dead, I would be.”

“I know, but -”

“But I’m still here.” Ava interjected with a mischievous grin. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I must be going now, before anyone with even a hint of valor recognises me.” She released her grip on Beatrice’s hand, but not before pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles. “It was a pleasure as always, Beatrice. And believe me when I say, you look lovely.” 

“Thank… You?” Beatrice whispered, half in shock, before Ava quickly strode towards the door. No one recognised her and Beatrice made no move to stop her. Truly, this had been a strange night. Strange, but not entirely unpleasant, either.


	4. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A naval battle goes exactly not according to plan. Ava has to make a tough decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my playlist for this fic because im a freak like that](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/41iu8N42W1EgLzDoBUQNsH)

Ava turned over in bed for the umpteenth time that night. She couldn’t sleep. Not that she wasn’t tired, because she definitely was. Months of raiding and sailing had taken their toll. Tomorrow was going to be a big day, as the East India Company was moving a huge cache of goods northward. It’d be the perfect time to strike, especially if the Royal Navy made an appearance as well. With all the pirates that knew of the voyage, it was sure to be a chaotic day. 

And chaos made Ava thrive, didn’t it? She had done plenty in her time at sea to sew chaos and reap destruction. But lately, it felt emptier than she remembered.

“Am I getting old?” Ava asked herself, running a hand down her sun kissed face. That probably wasn’t the answer, she realised almost at once. Even with years of experience under her belt, she was only twenty six.

Maybe… No, Ava wouldn’t entertain the idea. Instead, she slid out of bed and put on her boots. The ship was quiet and dark, with only a skeleton crew of sailors working to keep the vessel moving. Silently, Ava climbed onto the ship’s top deck, then up into the crow’s nest. From here, she stared at the stars, bright in the night sky. 

Her practiced eyes picked out notable constellations almost at once. For some reason, this practice helped calm her down, at least enough to admit her anxieties. Ava wasn’t worried about her crew tomorrow, she was more than confident with their abilities. But, regardless of the outcome, she had spread news of the trade route to nearly every pirate with a ship. And, she’d helped warn the English military of the pirate activity on the coast. 

So, whatever happened tomorrow, Ava felt as if she was at least partially responsible. Frustratedly, she chastised herself for feeling trepidation about it. This wasn’t like her. Or was it? She definitely wasn’t used to self-doubt, but this was likely to be one of the biggest naval battles the world had ever seen. 

Of course, Ava had a second reason to be feeling nervous. This was even harder to admit than the first. She hoped, almost desperately, that Beatrice would be among the forces that showed up tomorrow. Their rivalry, in Ava’s eyes at least, was thrilling. Unlike her other exploits, it felt less empty. Even with the… _Anger_ surrounding their most recent meeting, Ava still found herself hopeful. 

It had been this spring, only a few months ago, the last time Ava saw Beatrice in person. She had taken the ship into port, since Camila needed to do repairs, and the crew really needed a few days of rest. Did Ava know that Beatrice lived in Devon, and therefore chose a town close by? Maybe. Definitely. But Beatrice found her before Ava could even make plans to taunt her favourite Lieutenant. 

“What, _the fuck,_ are you doing here?” Beatrice had whisper-yelled as she pulled Ava into an alleyway in town. 

“Well, hello to you too.” Ava muttered as Beatrice pinned her to the stone wall that lined the alley. In retrospect, she probably shouldn’t have gone wandering off alone, but Ava could handle herself. Usually. 

“Don’t even.” Beatrice bit.

“Are you still mad about the ball?” Ava asked, trying to maintain her calm and indifferent exterior. “I genuinely had fun.” She added with a smirk.

“No! Well, yes, but no.” Beatrice groaned. “Did you forget that only a few months ago you were in prison? Awaiting trial and subsequent hanging?” 

“Wow, gee, now that you mention it…” Sarcasm dripped from Ava’s words. “Of course I didn’t _fucking_ forget. Have you considered, even for a moment, that I surrendered to British forces on purpose?” 

“I, well…” Only Ava could make Beatrice this flustered. She _had_ considered that, but her weird, frustrating worry for Ava had overridden her more logical ideas. For a moment, at least. “I did, but someone could recognise you.” 

“How very thoughtful of you.” Ava snarled. Frustrated, as usual, Beatrice slapped Ava across the face. Hard. 

“You nearly cost me my career and then you show up to the ball like we’re friends? Or _more?_ Where, honestly, do you get the audacity?” 

“Ow…” Was Ava’s only reply. She could taste blood in her mouth. 

“I ought to take you in myself.” Beatrice muttered, more to her herself than to Ava. 

“Wait, what?” Ava hadn’t been expecting that. After all, Beatrice had shown her mercy more times than not. 

“You heard me.” Beatrice’s voice was a low growl in her throat. Upon her response, Ava headbutted Beatrice in the nose, forcing the officer to release her grip. All at once, blood dripped from Beatrice’s nose onto her uniform. 

“Not today you aren’t.” Ava bit, sliding around Beatrice so she could run down the alley. Moving quickly, Beatrice caught Ava’s ankle with her leg, causing the pirate to fall heavily to the ground. With the wind knocked out of her, it was all Ava could do to spin around, dodging Beatrice’s next blow. 

Ava flipped onto her feet, only to catch a swift punch from Beatrice. Now both their noses were bleeding, and Ava would likely have a black eye in the morning. 

“I think we could be friends one day.” Ava grinned as she traded punches with Beatrice in the dark alley. Her smile was full of bloody teeth, but it was surprisingly genuine. 

“We’re literally…” Beatrice paused to throw a few hits, landing a heavy blow against Ava’s shoulder. “Fighting in an alley.” 

“Ha!” Ava laughed as she narrowly dodged Beatrice’s veritable onslaught. “You’re obviously not a pirate!” 

“No. And I don’t plan on becoming -” 

Beatrice was interrupted by Ava leveling a sharp kick to her side. Using the split second of distraction, Ava slipped back onto the street. She ran, pounding the cobblestones with unmatched ferocity, but Beatrice didn’t pursue her that day. Rather, Beatrice caught her breath in the alley, then headed home, feeling more confused than ever. 

The memory made Ava smile, then frown. She liked Beatrice, genuinely. Her favourite Lieutenant was smart, fiery, honest, and… Well, she was beautiful. Anyone could see that, though. But Ava tightened her jaw. No matter what qualities she admired in Beatrice, it wouldn’t change their animosity. Beatrice was in the Royal Navy and she was a pirate. Sworn enemies, opposite sides, and all that. 

With a sigh, Ava climbed back down from the crow’s nest and retreated back to her cabin. On the way, she paused outside Camila’s door for a moment, but decided not to knock. Ava didn’t want to interrupt her sleep, or whatever else her and Lilith were doing in there. Instead, Ava crawled back into bed, hoping that the gentle swaying of the ship would help her sleep. And maybe, just maybe, she’d wake up with a little bit more of her signature confidence. 

By the time the Thorn reached the coastline the next day, Ava was feeling a bit more confident. It was a beautiful day, with great winds, and a certain excitement buzzing in the air. A smile crossed her face as Ava raised the Thorn’s signature flag, a skull with two crossed roses beneath it. Before Ava could dwell on her fortunate good mood, a shout from one of the crewmen interrupted her. 

“We’ve got sights on the trade ships!” He shouted from the crow's nest. 

“Aye!” Ava shouted with all the other sailors. A fighting song quickly broke out, but Ava retreated back up to the top deck, to convene with Lilith and Camila. “How is she steering today?” She asked Lilith, who worked the helm expertly, even in the worst of weather. 

“We couldn’t have asked for a better day.” Lilith replied calmly, though the corner of her mouth turned upwards with a smile. 

“According to rumour, the merchants are carrying a huge payload.” Camila reported excitedly. 

“That’s what I like to hear.” Ava grinned. “It should be an exciting day… But please, as always, be careful. You both know how quickly a situation can change - for the worst.” 

“Ava, we know.” Camila squeezed Ava’s arm. “We’ll be careful. But you should probably take your advice.” 

“First of all, how dare you.” Ava pressed a hand to her chest in feigned indignance. “I am safe literally all the time, always.” 

“Wasn’t it just a few days ago when you told us to light a ship on fire while you were still on it?” Lilith asked with a look of skepticism on her face.

“Okay, well besides that…” 

Camila opened her mouth to give a dozen more examples, but Ava interrupted her. “No, that was rhetorical. Don’t answer that.” 

“I’m really thrilled we’re going into a dangerous battle with such a great leader.” Lilith muttered, somewhat in jest. Her respect for Ava was obvious, but someone had to tamper down the Captain’s hubris from time to time. 

“As you should be!” Ava grinned, choosing to ignore Lilith’s sarcasm.

Back in Devon, Shannon slipped out of the naval building early. With most of the officers gone, and little work available, there was nothing left for her to do. Quickly, she hurried across town, with a smile on her face. She whistled under her breath as she walked, happy, but completely oblivious to the young soldier who was tailing her. 

Shannon stopped at a familiar blacksmith’s shop as the grin on her face intensified. “Mary! Are you in here?” She locked the door behind her.

“You’re early!” Mary replied as she entered the front of the shop through a side door. Hastily, she wiped the sweat from her face. It was clear she’d just been standing over a forge. 

“I didn’t have any work to do.” Reported Shannon, before she closed the gap between them and placed a series of kisses on Mary’s face. 

“But alas, _I_ still have work to do.” Mary mumbled, though her strong arms wrapped around Shannon, lifting her slightly from the ground. 

“I could help you, if you wanted.” Shannon suggested, but the tone of her voice made it clear that very little work would be getting done. 

“Hmmm… Alright, alright. Come on back.” 

With a surprisingly juvenile giggle, Shannon followed Mary into the back of the shop. Despite their extended relationship, being with Mary made her feel young and silly in a way nothing else did. 

“What are you laughing about?” Mary asked, with a slight smirk.

“Just some blacksmith I know.” Shannon answered offhandedly. “She’s a real gem of a woman and I’m very in love with her.” 

“Hphm…” Mary grunted as she pulled out an extra set of tools for Shannon. “Sounds like a handful.” 

“You’re impossible.” Shannon laughed.

“Probably.” Mary chuckled lightly. “Maybe you’d better leave me for that other -”

A rapid, frantic knocking on the door interrupted them. “Must be a smithing emergency.” Mary muttered, walking back into the front of the shop to answer the door. Meanwhile, Shannon stayed in the back. Something felt off about this, but she couldn’t quite place it. A soldier’s sense, perhaps. When muffled shouts filled the air, Shannon’s suspicions were only confirmed. 

“Is the Commander here?!” A man yelled, clearly audible throughout the entire shop. 

“Does this look like a military outpost to you?” Mary retorted sharply. Even in her growing panic, Shannon smiled at Mary’s response. 

“Get out of the way, civilian. We’re here on the Admiral’s orders. We need to arrest the traitor.” Another voice added. 

Only a moment later, Mary was escorted into the back area, flanked by four soldiers. “See, no one here.” Mary reported, not bothering to hide the contempt in her voice. 

“Then I guess you won’t mind if we search the shop.” One of the soldiers muttered.

“Of course not.” 

Before they had time to take more than a step, Shannon sprung from her hiding place, and ran a sword through the closest soldier. Thinking quickly, Mary pulled an in-progress blade from her table, using it to help Shannon. The two of them fought well together, unsurprisingly, and they made embarrassingly quick work of the lower-ranked officers that had come to arrest her. 

“Okay…” Mary breathed, looking down at the four dead bodies that littered the floor. “I’m by your side, through all of this, let me lead with that. But what the _fuck_ did you bring into my shop? What did you do, Shannon?” 

“I…” Shannon felt a tear slide down her cheek. “I honestly have no idea. There’s only two possibilities that are slightly realistic, but both are unbelievable.” 

“Which are?” 

“The first is that I committed treason without knowing it.” Shannon whispered. Her words hung heavy in the air, but they were false. There was no way she was stupid enough to do such a thing. 

“Okay, so that’s out.” Mary sighed. “What’s the second explanation?” 

“There’s been a coup.” Her eyes grew wide in fear.

“Oh, no.” Mary shook her head. “They mentioned the Admiral, you don’t think -” 

“There were a few whispers, but they were just rumours. He’s a power hungry man.” 

“That power hungry?” 

“Maybe… _Fuck,_ Beatrice is out on assignment now, you don’t think…” Shannon’s nerves increased in intensity, somehow. 

“Let’s get ourselves out of here safely, so we can survive to help others.” Mary suggested before leading Shannon from the shop and onto the back of her nearby horse. 

Heavy cannonfire filled the air off Gibraltar’s coast. Pirate ships, merchant ships, and naval vessels were all vying for position - and the water churned desperately beneath them. Already there were sinking ships and bodies amongst the waves, which meant that sharks would be following soon enough. As if the entire scene weren’t chaotic enough, a contingent of merchant galleons was quickly approaching from the south.

Ava, as usual, was right in the thick of it. Lilith manned the helm, while Ava gave the commands. Meanwhile, Camila gave the firing orders for the ship's cannons. Through the increasingly nightmarish scene, the three of them navigated expertly through the other ships and peppery cannon fire.

Beside the Thorn, yet another pirate ship went up in flames, as one of the merchant ships had hit it with a series of pitch-covered cannonballs. Through the flames, Ava caught sight of a small navy ship. Beatrice. 

“The merchant reinforcements are getting closer!” One of the sailors called from the lookout. “We’ve got a few minutes before they’re in firing range.” 

“Camila, you heard the man.” Ava began, though her gaze was now fixed on Beatrice’s ship. “Prepare the long nines.” 

“Aye.” Camila nodded, before shouting a series of commands to the men who were manning the Thorn’s small assortment of weapons. It wasn’t a combat vessel, it was built for speed. For every cannon aboard it, the approaching merchant vessels had a dozen.

“We’re not going to win if this comes to a shootout.” Lilith stated as she wrenched the hull, spinning the ship around a crashing piece of wreckage. 

“I know.” Ava replied solemnly. “I’m not trying to. But we can use the long guns to create some cover. Between the navy ships and the incoming reinforcements, our chances look dimmer by the minute.” 

“Wow. I’m glad to see you using your brain for once.” Lilith joked, before shouting another round of orders to the sailors on the deck. 

“Rude.” Ava scoffed as she took a few steps towards the railing. Her eyes found Beatrice within a moment. She looked confident, capable, as she issued commands to her troops. If there was a ship that Ava wanted to take today, it would be that one. “Lilith, get us in range of that naval cutter.”

“Easier said than done…” Muttered Lilith, though if anyone _could_ do it, it was her. 

“Camila, prepare the starboard side cannons to fire.” Ava ordered quietly. The ship lurched sickeningly, again, as artillery fire filled the air. Pirate ships were sinking much faster than Ava had anticipated, but these merchants were insanely well equipped. It was almost suspicious. Still, Ava didn’t dare show the doubt on her face. She needed to be brave and calm, the portrait of a capable captain.

Within a minute, they were in firing range of Beatrice’s ship. Ava gave the signal. Cannon fire ripped through the hull, but it wasn’t as effective as one might have hoped. 

“Prepare for a second round!” Camila shouted to the cannon operators. Of course, Ava wasn’t the only one who realised they were in range of each other, because Beatrice sent a volley of fire their way. 

“You!” Ava pointed to one of the sailors on the main deck. “Get below and get me a damage report, now!” 

“Yes ma’am!” He replied, taking off at a run. Now, things were getting interesting. Just as Ava had planned, Beatrice’s ship was between the Thorn and the newly arrived merchant galleons. The new ships pulled up into a neat line, cannons ready, and the surrounding waters seemed to still for a moment. 

There weren’t many ships left on either side. Wreckage and debris filled the water, and sharks were already circling the dead. On the deck of her ship, Beatrice looked at Ava, then out at the line of intimidating warships. Even if they were on the same side, it was an intimidating sight. All of the other remaining ships seemed quieter now, too, though it was a peace that wouldn’t last. 

As everyone looked on, the merchant ships cut the flags from their ships down, letting them flutter down and land atop the waves. A moment later, a new flag was strung up, one that neither Ava or Beatrice had ever seen before. Blue fabric bore a crude reproduction of an angel, with two crossed swords beneath it. Was a new faction entering the fight? Before anyone could question it, the Captain aboard one of the galleons made his call. 

Ava watched in slow motion as the ships fired on Beatrice’s cutter, annihilating it in an instant. This isn’t right. Sickness rose in Ava’s stomach and she knew it had nothing to do with the churning ocean. In the waves below, she caught sight of Beatrice, unconscious but alive. For now. There were only seconds before the Thorn was the target of fire, but she couldn’t just leave Beatrice there to die. Could she? It might be easier…

Before she knew it, Ava was stripping off her battle jacket and removing her boots. Hastily, she ripped off her sword and pistol holster, before issuing a few commands. 

“Lilith, evasive action but don’t stray too far. Camila, create a diversion and get the pulley ready. Got it?” 

“Ava -”

“When I give an order I mean it, remember?” Ava asked as she climbed over the railing. There were tears in Camila’s eyes. She wasn’t blind to Ava’s obsession with the navy officer, but she didn’t think it would be the cause of her death. “And I promise I won’t die.” 

“You can’t promise -” Before Camila could finish, Ava dove into the ocean, swimming frantically towards Beatrice. 

In the water, the battle was somehow even more intimidating. Ava felt tiny. Still, she kept her gaze locked on Beatrice, and stayed as focused as possible. No one would waste time shooting at a single person in the water, but that was a small comfort when massive chunks of debris seemed to be raining from the sky. 

With surprising speed, Ava reached her favourite Lieutenant, admittedly happy to see the woman still breathing.

“Alright…” Ava panted, as she began to swim back towards the Thorn with Beatrice in tow. This might be more difficult than she had anticipated. “Glad to see… You’re still alive… I… Wanted to be the one… To kill you…” 

Obviously, Beatrice didn’t reply, but Ava continued swimming. Silently, now, aside from the rasping, laboured breaths. The Thorn was a moving target and swimming with the dead weight of another person isn’t an easy task. Somehow, by the grace of _God,_ she eventually made it back. Camila, true to her word, had men cranking rope through a pulley, lifting both of them from the water. 

With more gentleness than was strictly necessary, Ava laid Beatrice down on the main deck, while Lilith desperately tried to maneuver the ship to safety. Ava was all but deaf to that, as she was focused solely on Beatrice. 

“Ava, I don’t think I need to tell you how dangerous that was.” Camila said, kneeling beside Ava. “And you’re risking it for what, a member of the Royal Navy? I don’t understand.” 

“I don’t… Either.” Ava breathed. Her lungs burned from the exertion and only now she realised she was shaking. Carefully, she pressed two fingers to the side of Beatrice’s neck, feeling for a pulse. Weak, but there. Steady. A sigh of relief passed her lips before Ava even realised it. Camila shot her a look of confusion. There would be a lot of that going around for the next few days. At least.


	5. Mutual Respect, Nothing More, Nothing Less

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Beatrice share a civil conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> where r u annette its been 2 whole days!?!?! :(

Awareness slowly bled into the all consuming black. She was still on a ship, Beatrice knew that much. But not her ship, that had sank. Right? Or had that all been a bad dream? Without moving, Beatrice opened her eyes. Worn wooden planks lined the cabin and she was laying in a bed. Whose bed? There was a desk by the cabin window and a silhouetted figure sitting at that desk, facing outwards. From the look of the light, the sun was close to setting. 

“Ava?” Beatrice whispered, pulling herself into a sitting position. Her limbs felt leaden and exhaustion hung on her like an anchor. But she was alive. Surprisingly. 

“Good to see you’re awake.” Ava mumbled in reply, without turning away from the window. Her thoughts were a tangled mess and she didn’t want Beatrice to see the tears on her face.

“How did I get here?” The last thing Beatrice remembered was the changing of the flags on the merchant vessels and then… Nothing. 

“One of the merchant ships fired on you. Basically turned the ship to sawdust.” Ava explained quietly. This was the most measured conversation they’d ever shared. “Your crew is dead. I’m sorry.” 

“You’re sorry?” Beatrice repeated. She wasn’t angry, or at least, she wasn’t angry at Ava. For some reason, she had a feeling that Ava’s apology was genuine. “Weren’t you planning on attacking us too?”

“Yes, but not murdering you. It’s something of a status symbol to capture a naval vessel. Capture, not sink.” Ava clarified. Beatrice could hear the gravel in her tone. “Whatever happened today, that was… Unexpected.” 

“You still haven’t answered my question.” 

“Oh.” Ava sighed. “Someone pulled you out of the water.” She still hadn’t turned around. 

Beatrice looked beside the bed, where her naval jacket was hung over a chair to dry. Her boots were placed neatly on the floor below.

“There’s something you’re not saying.” 

“No. That’s it.” Hastily, Ava wiped the tears from her eyes, before turning to face Beatrice. “But I’d like to know what you thought of… Whatever that was today with the merchant ships. I thought they were allies with the Royal Navy.” 

“They are. Or were, maybe…” Beatrice’s mind ran away with the possibilities. “I didn’t recognise that new flag…”

“Nor did I.” Ava nodded in agreement. 

“Perhaps they were willing to accept the collateral damage?” Beatrice suggested. It was weird, working through the problem with Ava, but not as weird as it should have been. 

“Killing a Lieutenant, as frustrating as she might be, seems like a lot…” Ava murmured. “Right now, our quartermaster is sailing an evasive course, but our ultimate destination is the Reach. Maybe we can find out more there.” 

“The Reach?” 

“You know, like Smuggler’s Reach?” The tiniest hint of a smile played across Ava’s lips. “One of many pirate safe havens.” 

“Oh.” Beatrice nodded. She had a million questions and this was the only civil conversation she’d ever had with Ava. Could she say what was on her mind? 

“You don’t need to ask permission to speak freely.” Ava told her, clearly sensing Beatrice’s hesitation. “This isn’t the military. We don’t do that here.” 

“Am I a prisoner now?” The question left her mouth before Beatrice could stop herself. 

“I…” Ava paused. It was obvious that she hadn’t considered the issue. “I suppose that depends. Do you want to be?” 

“You must know that my answer to that question would be no.” 

“Not necessarily. There’s plenty of advantages to being a prisoner.” 

“I don’t want to be your prisoner.” 

“Okay, okay.” Ava held up her hands. “Don’t give me a reason to treat you like a prisoner, then. If you try to kill anyone, or do something equally as stupid, I’ll see to it personally that you’re locked up.” 

“Really?” Beatrice raised an eyebrow in surprise. 

“Yes. Why does that surprise you?” 

“Because we’ve tried to kill each other every time we’ve met.” Even as she said it, Beatrice knew that it wasn’t the truth. 

“If I wanted you dead, you would be. And if you wanted me dead, I would be. Yet here we both are.” Ava explained with a neutral expression, hiding her thoughts for the moment. 

“I’m a first Lieutenant, you could ransom me back to the Royal Navy for a hefty price.” Beatrice countered. 

“I’m pretty sure any naval sailors who survived the battle think you’re dead. Let me reiterate, your ship was _annihilated._ You’d be hard pressed to find a piece bigger than a jolly boat left in the wreckage. I doubt they’d take my word that you’re still alive.” Ava replied, carefully watched Beatrice’s face for a reaction. 

“So…” Beatrice tried to make sense of the situation. “I’m coming along for the ride, then? Aboard a _pirate_ ship?” 

“Well, you don’t have to say it with such contempt.” Ava retorted, a little sharper than she meant to. “But yes, unless you have a better idea. I can throw you back in the water, if you’d like.” 

“No, no.” Beatrice shook her head. “This is… Fine? I guess?” 

“Maybe you’ll find that you love the pirate’s life and you decide to join us permanently.” Ava joked, though she could think of worse fates.

“No.” 

“Don’t be too sure.” Ava replied, finally allowing herself a full smile. “We have plenty of fun. Are you feeling well enough to come meet my first mate and quartermaster?” 

“I…” Beatrice was thrown off by Ava's surprising kindness. It only confirmed her earlier suspicions, about her being nicer than most. Plus, she had an innate curiosity, and so little was known about the Thorn and its crew. “Sure. Yes. I’m okay.” 

“Fantastic.” Ava stood and stepped away from her desk. Only then did Beatrice realise that Ava’s jacket was also hung to dry. Surely it wasn’t her that…

“Should I be worried?” Beatrice asked, as Ava led her through the corridor and onto the top deck of the ship.

“Probably not, but maybe.” Ava turned around and winked, before giving her a playful glare. Whatever that was supposed to mean. 

Lilith and Camila were at the helm, just as Ava expected them to be. The pair was locked in a tense conversation, but they stopped speaking once they caught sight of Ava and Beatrice climbing the stairs. 

“Lilith, Camila.” Ava nodded to them both. “This is _first_ Lieutenant Beatrice, of her majesty’s Royal Navy. For the time being, she is a guest aboard this vessel and I expect you to treat her as such.” 

“Sorry, you dove into the ocean mid-battle to save her and she _isn’t_ a prisoner?” Lilith bit, even as Ava shot her a look that clearly said: _shut up!_

“Unless Beatrice gives me a reason to treat her otherwise, yes.” Ava tried to sound more authoritative than she felt, but the blush across her cheeks gave her away. She didn’t want Beatrice to know that she was the one that pulled her aboard. 

“This is certainly… Something.” Camila replied, looking between Ava and Beatrice. She, unlike Lilith, was kinder about the whole situation. Of course, neither of them had a ton of trust for navy officers - which was more than fair, all things considered. 

“Okay, I’m _right_ here.” Beatrice muttered. “I promise I won’t try to kill anyone if you promise not to lock me up. Fair?” 

“Like I’m supposed to take the word of an officer?” Lilith crossed her arms. 

“What?” Offense was written across Beatrice’s face. “You’re _pirates,_ that’s infinitely worse. All you do is lie!” 

“For the record…” Ava chimed in rather awkwardly. “I’ve never lied to you. And any good pirate’s promise is worth its weight in gold.” 

“Are you telling me that pirates operate by some sort of code?” Beatrice asked callously. 

“Yes.” Camila nodded. “Did you not know that?” 

“Those who break their word are shunned by others.” Lilith added. “Like Captain Langley.” 

“Oh, I know of him. He’s on our most wanted list.” Beatrice felt completely out of her depth. How had the navy not taught her any of this?

“Well, you can cross him off of it.” Ava whispered hoarsely. “Captain Langley is no longer with us.” 

“What? How do you know that?” 

“Who do you think killed him?” Lilith replied sharply, though her sentence was punctuated with a laugh. Meanwhile, Ava’s face fell even further. Despite everything, some part of her didn’t want Beatrice to think she was a monster. 

“When?!” 

“Okay, this was a bad idea.” Ava murmured. “I think we’re far enough away from the battle that we can resume our normal course, but if you think otherwise, let me know.” 

“No, you’re right. We should be okay.” Camila answered with respect. 

“Agreed.” Lilith nodded. 

“Alright. Set a course for the Reach. I’d like to be there by tomorrow afternoon if possible. We need to do ship repairs and maybe we can find out more information about this new faction. Then we’ll adjust according to that information. Does that sound okay?” Ava looked to her friends for approval, while Beatrice looked on with surprise. She’d never seen a Captain look for the opinions of subordinates before. Then again, it seemed Ava treated them both as equals. 

“As good a plan as any.” Lilith agreed. “The crew is tired after today’s battle, but I can get us into port, no worries.” 

“Tell them that, should we arrive at the Reach on time, I’ll tack an extra two shillings onto their pay. If we need a few days to make repairs, that should keep them plenty happy.” 

“But Ava, we didn’t -” Camila began, only to be interrupted by Ava a moment later. 

“We didn’t have a successful raid today, I’m aware. But we’ve had a few good months. Take the money from my personal stores, I don’t care.” 

“Very well.” Camila replied with a grin. Ava was right, the sailors aboard would be more than happy to hear that. “I’ll see to it.” 

“Thank you.” Ava replied genuinely, if not slightly reserved. “Both of you.” She retreated back towards the stairs, and Beatrice followed, unsure of where else to go. “And, as always, you’re both brilliant and I couldn’t do any of this without you!” 

“We know.” Lilith answered coyly, while wrapped an arm around Camila’s waist. Sure, today had been a chaotic mess, but it was definitely exciting. 

“Try not to kill our not-prisoner tonight!” Camila called with a laugh as Ava led Beatrice back down the stairs. 

“No promises!” Ava chuckled. 

“You’re not like the other pirates I’ve met.” Beatrice couldn’t keep from admitting once they were back in the Captain’s cabin. 

“Because I send you letters constantly and I enjoy making your life difficult?” Ava asked in jest. “Or because I gave you that scar across your face? And now we’re marked as rivals for life?” 

“No. Well, yes, but it’s more than that.” 

“Do tell.” Ava requested, as Beatrice sat down at her desk. “Actually, let me go down to the galley and grab some dinner. For now, it’ll probably be safer for you to stay up here. I’m not sure how the crew would feel about eating with a naval officer. Can I trust you not to do anything stupid while I’m gone?” 

“Yes.” Beatrice replied simply as she tried to gauge how dangerous this situation really was. Oddly enough, she trusted Ava, but _should_ she? Less pressingly, did Ava eat with the crew normally? Such behaviour would be frowned upon on a military vessel.

“Okay.” Ava opened the door. “Be good.” She added before slipping out into the hallway. Beatrice heard her footsteps grow quieter as she retreated into the bowels of the ship. In Ava’s absence, Beatrice slowly looked around the room, spurred on by curiosity more than anything else. Hung on the back of the chair she was sitting in, was Ava’s jacket, still wet with seawater. Looking more closely, Beatrice saw a tough line of stitches across the right shoulder, where she’d once sliced through it. 

In the corner, Beatrice saw her belt and sword holster. Thankfully, her prized weapon had survived the day, as did her pistol. Beside it was Ava’s own weapons. It was odd to see them next to each other, after a series of violent encounters. But then again, this entire situation was weird, wasn’t it? Before Beatrice could dwell on it much longer, Ava returned, with two plates in hand. 

“When I got down there, I realised I didn’t know what you liked…” Ava was surprisingly bashful as she set a plate in front of Beatrice, before pulling up a second chair and sitting down on the other side of the desk. 

“Do you care?” Beatrice wondered. More than once, she’d been on the receiving end of Ava’s sword, or fists. Did she really care if Beatrice liked her supper?

“I do, actually.” Ava didn’t meet Beatrice’s gaze. “You are a guest aboard this vessel. I’m not an animal.” 

“I’m sure…” Beatrice teased, before looking down at her plate. There were three eggs, plus three hardtack sea biscuits. Beside those, an orange. 

“We’ve stayed relatively close to shore, recently.” Ava explained quietly. “It’s helped the food situation tremendously. I’m sure you know how dreary it can get after a few months at sea.” 

“I do.” Beatrice agreed immediately. The food on long voyages was positively dismal. 

“Then we have at least one thing in common.” Mumbled Ava as she slowly and methodically worked through her dinner. 

“Ava.” Beatrice’s voice grew a bit harsher. “Why did you save me?” She couldn’t keep the question from her mouth a second longer. 

For a few minutes, Ava was silent, and gave no indication of even hearing the question. “I don’t know.” She answered, finally and barely audible. The words hung heavily in the air. 

“Really?” 

“Yes. No. I don’t know.” Ava sighed and rose from her chair, leaving most of her food untouched. She went to the mirror in the corner and pulled the rings from her fingers, leaving them in a small bowl beside the washbasin. 

Where Ava gripped the edges of the cabinet, her knuckles were white. Beatrice wasn’t blind her tension, but she was somewhat confused. Thus, she elected to remain silent, hoping that Ava would offer a bit more of an explanation. After she removed her bandana and tied her hair in a loose braid, Ava returned to her dinner. Whatever this odd routine was, it seemed to have calmed the pirate down significantly. 

“I respect you, Beatrice. Genuinely.” Ava spoke with such conviction, Beatrice didn’t dare doubt her. “Being fired on by your own supposed allies, to drown alone… I don’t know. I couldn’t stomach it. If someone is going to kill you, I’d want it to be me.” 

“Oh.” At first, this was all Beatrice could manage. “That was really kind, until the last part.” She added quickly, lest the conversation grow to genuine.

“I don’t want you to start thinking we’re friends.” Ava added with a smirk. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t.” Though, even now, Beatrice felt an odd affinity towards Ava - one that she couldn’t even begin to explain.

“Glad to hear it.” For some reason, Ava had to have the last word. After that, they ate in terse silence. 

Following their shared meal, Ava ran their dishes back down to the galley. Upon her return, she found Beatrice curled up in her bed. The sight of it almost made Ava smile. Silently, she slipped off her shoes, trousers, and shirt - leaving her clad in only an undershirt and underwear. Pirates, Ava included, weren’t the most modest of people. Without comment, she blew out the candles in the room before crawling into bed beside Beatrice. 

“I hope you can forgive my forwardness.” Ava began, as she felt Beatrice stiffen beside her. This actually made Ava smile - seeing Beatrice uncomfortable was always a treat. “But I don’t trust you not to do something stupid in the night, like steal a jolly boat and escape.” 

“If I’m not a prisoner, why would you care?” 

“I…” Ava trailed off. She didn’t have a good answer to Beatrice’s question. Or at least, she needed to think of one. 

“For right now, I think our teamwork might be mutually beneficial.” Ava finally stated, working hard to keep her voice even. “Whoever this new player is, they’re firing on navy and pirate ships alike. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, and all that.” 

“Understood.” Beatrice whispered. “Though if I’m being honest, this isn’t what I was expecting when I thought of your crew.” 

“Do you think of us often?” Ava couldn’t resist the easy joke, but she quickly grew more serious. “But what _were_ you expecting?” 

“More cruelty. Other pirates I’ve met aren’t… Aren’t like you.” Beatrice began, unsure of how to verbalise her observations without revealing too much. “Whipping their crews for the slightest mistakes, real penchants for violence, viewing their opinion as the word of _God_ … That sort of thing.” 

“I’d never punish one of my crew like that unless they did something to truly deserve it.” Ava replied. In all her years, there’d only been a few times where she’d had to resort to such harsh discipline. “Like hurt another sailor or do something that endangered everyone.” 

“And you wanted Lilith and Camila’s input on your decisions.” 

“Yes, of course I did.” Ava was surprised that Beatrice found this odd. “They are incredibly talented and knowledgeable. It would be stupid for me to discount their expertise just because I technically have a higher rank.” 

“How much do you pay them?” Once Beatrice started asking questions, she couldn’t stop. It was in her nature to collect information.

“They make the same amount as I do.” Ava told her. “There’s no reason I should make more, we all have a similar amount of experience. Plus, they’ve both saved my life countless times.” 

“Have you saved theirs?” 

“What kind of Captain would I be if I hadn’t?” 

“Sorry for the questions.” Beatrice suddenly felt self conscious. “Despite all my training and experience in the navy, I feel… Out of my depth and I basically know nothing about the enemy I’m fighting.” 

“We’re not fighting right now.” Ava stated the obvious. “We’re even sharing a bed.” 

“Not like _that,_ though.” Beatrice felt her cheeks go red in the dark. 

“I know, I know.” Ava laughed lightly, though there was still an undercurrent of tension beneath the sound. “I don’t mind your questions. It’s interesting, actually. To hear an outsider’s perspective.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes. Believe it or not, I don’t hate having a civil conversation with you.” 

“I can’t say the feeling is mutual.” Beatrice bit, though the insult lacked any venom. It was hollow. “Did you really kill Captain Langley?” 

“Yes.” 

“Why?” 

“He’s been an issue for us in the past and he isn’t… _Wasn’t_ an honourable man.” Ava offered the most cursory of explanations. 

“How did you do it?” Beatrice found herself morbidly curious. 

“We were anchored in the waters outside of the Reach, it was meant to be a diplomatic meeting. I chose the location intentionally, so that his crew would take the yawls out so they could get drunk and party on land.” 

“I see…” 

“We had dinner aboard his ship. Lilith and Camila came with me, but left after a few minutes. I told them to set the ship on fire, then leave.” Ava added the last sentence in a rush.

“You did _what_?” This was not the first time that Beatrice wondered if Ava was actually insane, and it wouldn’t be the last. 

“It’s not a big deal.” Ava mumbled. “He was going to try and kill me anyhow, so it’s all fair. I ran from the cabin, locked the door from the outside, and escaped the ship. Minimal casualties, maximal effect.” 

“How did you get off the ship if it was on fire?” 

“I was a little bit later leaving our ‘meeting’ than I would have liked… So I had to go through one of the ward rooms in the back, break a window, and throw myself through it.” 

“Is your life always this crazy?” For some reason, Beatrice had thought their meetings were the most intense part of Ava’s life. Clearly, that was not the case. At least, not for Ava. 

“Sometimes more, sometimes less.” Ava was noncommittal in her answer. She was tired. “I don’t know what you consider crazy. You’re in the navy, surely you must have some excitement of your own.” 

“Nothing like what you’ve just described. There’s a whole approval process for any assignment, paperwork, signatures, committees, and all that.” Beatrice sighed. It was a drag and it was far from the work she wanted to be doing. 

“Sounds thrilling, I don’t know how you sleep at night.” Ava breathed, slurring her words slightly as she drew closer to sleep. 

“Normally, not with a pirate beside me.” Beatrice answered in an equal state of exhaustion. 

“Hmmm...” Ava hummed as she turned onto her back. “It must be your lucky day, then…” 

“Must be.” 

“Goodnight, _first_ Lieutenant Beatrice of her majesty’s Royal Navy.” 

“Goodnight, Captain Ava Silva of the infamous Thorn.”


	6. I Don't Hate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice kind of, sort of, finds her place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might be my first fic that gets changed to an E or M rating... idk yet -\\_(0_0)_/-

Ava was awake and out of bed long before Beatrice was. Silently, she pulled on her clothes to fight off the chill of the morning. In slumber, Beatrice looked much less pensive and worried than she did in her waking hours. Of course, she was always beautiful. With a sigh, Ava shook the thought from her head and slipped out into the corridor. 

After taking care of a few odds and ends, she found Camila and Lilith, who were still nestled in bed in the first mate’s cabin. “Good morning.” Ava greeted them both as she sat down at Camila’s desk. 

“Ava this is insane. Why did you bring her aboard?” Lilith asked without returning the morning pleasantries. 

“I couldn’t just let her die…” Ava sighed and rubbed her eyes. She knew, logically, that her crew would be somewhat concerned about her choices. Yet, she was no closer to providing them any answers.  _ Why  _ had she done it? 

“This is a dangerous game you’re playing.” Camila stated quietly. “What’s to keep her from killing us all in our sleep?” 

“I…” Ava paused, upon realising she didn’t have a very good answer. “I trust her.”

“You  _ trust  _ her?” Lilith echoed as though the words were poison.

“She could have easily killed me last night.” Ava countered. “But she didn’t.”

“Well, I better trust her with the wellbeing of this ship, then.” Lilith bit, frustrated with Ava’s reasoning. “She nearly drowned yesterday and is likely overwhelmed with everything, but that doesn’t mean she isn’t biding her time and waiting to destroy us.” 

“All of those are reasons to be treating her with compassion!” Ava’s voice rose in pitch before she could stop herself. “Sorry. I just… We don’t know anything about this new faction, nor does Beatrice. They seem to be firing on both sides, so maybe she can be an asset to us. At least for now.”

“Do you really think she would agree to that? We’re pirates.” Wondered Camila, with doubts of her own.

“Maybe?” Ava wrung her hands in uncharacteristic nervousness. “At the very least, she isn’t actively hostile. Last night she seemed curious about us and our crew more than anything.” 

“Ava, you dunce.” Lilith retorted sharply. “Who’s to say she isn’t just gathering information to relay back to the navy?” 

“Oh.” In truth, Ava hadn’t considered that. Beatrice’s curiosity had seemed so genuine. 

“Must you always assume the worst?” Camila asked Lilith in a kind whisper. “Maybe we should trust Ava’s instinct on this one?” 

“For now…” Lilith mumbled, averting her eyes from Ava’s gaze. “But let it be known that I think this is a terrible idea and I will be keeping a discerning eye on our Lieutenant - especially since you don’t seem able to.” 

“Oh, Lilith, you wound me.” Ava grinned. “I promise that, should something go wrong, I will be the first to admit that you were right. Fair?” 

“Fair.” Lilith returned Ava’s smile, though with less intensity. “But you also have to inform the crew of our new guest. There’s already been whispers.” 

“Ugh…” Ava groaned dramatically. “Okay, fine. But you two both need to be there, at least.” 

“That’s acceptable.” Camila rolled out of bed, barely clothed, and got dressed quickly. Lilith was slower to get going, but the three of them were up on the top deck of the ship soon enough. The morning sun was low in the sky, for now, and the wind was stellar. If conditions held up, the Thorn would make it to the Reach ahead of schedule. With the crew gathered on the middle deck, Ava stepped towards the railing. Behind her, Camila and Lilith stood silently, waiting for Ava to begin speaking.

Meanwhile, Beatrice woke up, painfully confused for a moment as to where she was. A moment later, she remembered, with an onslaught of contradictory feelings. This was Ava’s ship. A pirate ship. And she shared a bed with the infamous woman last night.  _ God,  _ this was confusing. As Beatrice rose to get ready, she caught sight of a note, laid gently on the pillow beside her. 

_ Beatrice,  _

_ Please stay in the cabin until I come back - just to ensure your safety. You’re not a prisoner. Unless you want to be. Thanks for not killing me in my sleep, much appreciated.  _

_ \- A _

Curiously, Beatrice held the paper tightly in her hand, scanning the words a dozen times over. Unlike all of Ava’s other written communications, it didn’t have a single insult. Stranger still, she’d signed the letter with only a single initial. It suggested a camaraderie that Beatrice didn’t think they had. While Beatrice intended to follow Ava’s request, for her safety if not respect for Ava, she did creep to the cabin door and press her ear to the wood. Maybe then she could get some sense of what was going on.

“I’m sure you’re all aware by now that I’ve brought a member of the Royal Navy aboard our ship, in a non-prisoner capacity.” Ava began, addressing the ship’s crew with as much calm as she could muster. “This is not a decision I take lightly, nor without consideration. Many of you have been serving on my crew for at least a year, so you can attest to my honesty as a Captain, if not my dashing good looks.” 

Scattered laughs echoed across the deck, before Ava continued. “And yesterday went… Poorly compared to our expectations. As your Captain, I take full responsibility for that. As you all know, we are on course for the Reach - as we are overdue for repairs. As compensation for the long days you’ve all been putting in, I’ve added an extra two shillings to your pay.” There was a quick round of cheers, as that was a significant amount of money for a few nights on a lawless island. 

“Finally, if you disagree with my leadership and my decisions, you’re free to stay at the Reach. There isn’t a sailor aboard this ship who isn’t a skilled seamen, so I have no doubt that you’d be able to find a placement aboard another vessel. Do I make myself clear?” Ava asked, earning a round of nods and affirmative  _ ‘aye, Captains.’  _ “Fantastic. Long live the Thorn and her crew!” 

“ _ Long live the Thorn and her crew! _ ” The crowd chanted, a bastardisation of the royal expression. Within Ava’s cabin, Beatrice cringed.

“I really think you’ve missed your calling as a member of parliament or something.” Lilith teased as Ava turned away from the railing and the sailors resumed their work.

“Perhaps, though they aren’t quite as keen on the swordfighting, murder, sex, violence, and arson as you might expect.” Ava grinned.

“No kidding.” Lilith laughed.

“Well, I better check on our not-prisoner.” Ava muttered, somewhat nervous to talk to Beatrice. Maybe they couldn’t be civil now that the dust had settled. Or maybe they could? Somehow, both scenarios were equally terrifying.

“Have fun!” Camila called as Ava retreated down the stairs. She was starting to suspect that Ava’s feelings for Beatrice weren’t entirely adversarial, or even platonic, though Ava would probably never admit that. 

Outside of her own cabin, Ava took a deep breath, before opening the door. “That was quite a rousing speech.” Beatrice told Ava from her perch on the corner of the bed. 

“Thank you for staying put.” Ava ignored Beatrice’s comment as she crossed the room. “Now the crew is aware that you’re here, so it’s more or less safe for you to move about freely. Anyone who is genuinely not alright with that will be staying in the Reach upon our arrival.” 

“That doesn’t make sense.” Beatrice looked down as she spoke, focusing on a small knot on the wooden floor.

“Why not?” Ava asked, with confusion in her expression. “Some of the sailors have a real mistrust for the Royal Navy, so severe that they might not trust my judgement on this. And that’s okay, I won’t fault them for -”

“No.” Beatrice interrupted. “I mean, it doesn’t make sense that you’d value my presence over your crew.” 

“Oh.” Ava breathed. She paced back and forth for a minute, before stopping by the window. The expansive view of the ocean was always calming. “If my crew can’t respect my decisions and judgements, then they shouldn’t be on my crew.” 

“I’m just saying, it makes more sense for you to leave me at Smuggler’s Reach than for you to leave behind part of your crew.” 

“ _ If  _ any of my crew leaves, that is their prerogative. If I left you there alone, you’d be dead within a week.” Ava countered.

“And here I thought you had faith in my abilities.” Beatrice retorted. She got the innate sense that Ava was keeping something from her.

“I do. Genuinely.” Ava still hadn’t turned away from the window. Her thoughts were a complete mess. “But it’s literally an entire island of pirates, so, no. I don’t think a single member of the navy would do well there alone. No matter how skilled you are.”    
“I’m not sure if that’s comforting or not.” Beatrice, for the second time already that day, wondered how dangerous her circumstances truly were.

“It’s complicated.”

“Make it simple, then.” There was a sharpness in Beatrice’s voice that Ava found…  _ Intriguing.  _ “You keep making sacrifices for me. Why?” 

“I…” Ava knew that Beatrice was calling her out. “I don’t dislike you, okay? I know we’re rivals, or whatever, but despite your affiliations, I don’t hate you.” 

“I don’t hate you either.” Beatrice replied in a whisper. 

“And I understand what it’s like to be overwhelmed, without anyone or anything in your life that might be helpful. What happened yesterday was absolutely  _ fucked,  _ at least for you. I guess I’m not quite ready to throw you to the wolves yet. But if you want to go, just say the word.” The admission was spoken before Ava was full cognisant of it.

Beatrice stared at the pirate for several seconds, curious more than anything. Not just about Ava and the Thorn now, but how everything came to be. 

“I’ll stay. For now.” There was more Beatrice wanted to add, but she couldn’t. Instead, she tacked on a promise. “I know that you think you can’t trust me, but I promise I won’t do anything stupid or dishonest during our time together.” 

Ava turned around, meeting Beatrice’s dark eyes with her own. “I do trust you, actually. Maybe that will get me killed, I don’t know. But I don’t just get to think for myself, the congruity of this entire crew hinges on my decisions.”

“Which again, only begs the question, why?”

“Stop asking me that!” Ava snapped, without wholly meaning to. “Just stop.” She softened, slightly. “We’re in the situation that we’re in, so if I were you, I’d try to accept that.” 

“Ava…” For the first time in her life, Beatrice felt like a burden. She didn’t like the feeling.   
“No.” Ava shook her head and forced herself to smile. “Come on. Let’s go get breakfast and I’ll show you around the ship. We should be at the Reach in only a few hours.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t.” 

Timidly, Beatrice followed Ava from the cabin. Aboard the top deck of the ship, there were only four cabins, connected by a small corridor. 

“Traditionally, there is a cabin for the Captain, first mate, quartermaster, and sailing master.” Ava explained, hoping that a more technical discussion would push the confusing emotions from her heart. “We don’t have a sailing master, the work is split up amongst the three of us. And since Camila and Lilith are sleeping together now, two of these cabins sit empty.” 

“Sleep together as in…” 

“They’re in love.” Ava muttered with a grin, amused at Beatrice’s confusion. But there was something else below the surface that Beatrice couldn’t quite place. Jealousy, perhaps? “And maybe, if you prove trustworthy, you could have your own cabin at some point.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes?” Ava sounded surprised as she led Beatrice down the steps and across the main deck of the ship. Sailors worked hard, but they all greeted Ava, while ignoring Beatrice entirely. “I’m not sure why you’re surprised. You’re a skilled woman. If you prove yourself worthy, I’m more than happy to let you have a cabin for as long as you’re a guest about the Thorn.” 

“Hm…” Beatrice only hummed, afraid that if she spoke, she’d reveal more than she wanted to.

“Of course, I could understand if you wanted to stay in my bed. According to legend I am a fantastic lover.” Ava couldn’t help but add, with a devilish smirk.

“I’m not justifying that with a response.” Beatrice mumbled, hoping her cheeks weren’t as red as they felt. 

“Anyway, this is the main deck.” Ava changed the subject abruptly, as if suddenly self conscious. “This once was a navy ship, so the layout is probably familiar to you.” 

“It is.” Beatrice nodded. Sure, there were a few small differences, but it was more or less the same as other ships she’d served on or commanded. 

“Camila has made a lot of customisations and a lot of improvements over the years.” Ava explained as she led Beatrice through the doors of the main deck and into the galley. “And this is the galley, of course.” 

Without comment, Beatrice followed Ava through the kitchen’s serving line. “If the weather is nice, I take my breakfast outside. But, if you want to eat in here, that’s fine too.” Ava told her once they’d both retrieved their food.

“Outside is… Good.” Beatrice replied after a quick glance around. While none of the sailors were giving her malicious looks, they definitely didn’t seem friendly towards her, either. 

Quickly, Ava led Beatrice back outside, up onto the top deck, then up a small staircase until they were on top of the officer quarters of the ship. There was no railing up here, but in the calm weather, that wasn’t an issue. Ava sat on the edge, with her feet dangling over the side. After a moment’s deliberation, Beatrice sat beside her, with a small buffer of space between them. 

“You’re going to need to change before we get to the Reach.” Ava announced as she bit into a hardtack biscuit smothered in jam. “If you show up looking like… That… Well, every sword will be at your throat in an instant.” 

“This is the only outfit I have.” Beatrice whispered, while looking down at her now-distressed uniform.

“Yes, I’m aware.” Ava sighted softly. “Sorry about your hat by the way, I couldn’t save that too.” She paused again, with her gaze fixed on the blue horizon. “You can borrow something.”

“You mean to dress me up as a pirate?” 

“That’s the plan. And just try to talk as little as possible. You speak like you have a pedigree.” Ava instructed smugly. While Beatrice was plenty smart, this was Ava’s domain, and she had the upper hand. 

“You don’t speak terribly, though.” Beatrice countered. She’d met plenty of pirates in her time in the navy and most of them spoke with terrible grammar. And that’s neglecting to mention their absolutely astonishing vulgarity. 

“Perhaps not.” Ava’s smile fell at the hint of a compliment from Beatrice. “But I am well-known, so I can get away with a lot.” 

“Alright. Understood.” Beatrice nodded.

“Can you handle working together?” Ava asked quietly. “It’s our best bet if we want to gather information about what happened yesterday.” 

“I can handle it.” 

“How brave of you.” 

“It’s not brave.” Now it was Beatrice’s turn to grin. “You’re not that intimidating.” 

“What did you just say to me?” Ava turned to face Beatrice, trying to be scary, but the leftover jam on her nose really ruined the effect. “I’m intimidating as  _ fuck. _ ” 

“You’ve got jam on your nose.” Beatrice told her, suppressing the laughter that was rising in her chest. Was it possible that she was having fun? 

“Oh no, oh  _ God. _ ” Hastily, Ava wiped off her face. “That’s embarrassing. I’ll have to act a little tougher when we get into port.” 

“Will you?” 

“I mean, a bit.” Ava shrugged. “A lot of it is just posturing and pretending you’re a real bad guy. But really, you let your reputation speak for itself if possible. That can go a long way, since pirates are usually big on gossip and superstition.” 

“But where do the rumours come from, if they are false?” 

“Well, not all of them are false. Some are. I’ve started a lot of the rumours about myself, partially to intimidate other pirates, or to intimidate the Royal Navy men.” She winked at Beatrice with the last sentence.

“You started rumours about yourself?” Beatrice was clearly dumbfounded. 

“Yes!” Ava laughed heartily. “Once I told one of my sailors to spread a rumour that I killed a crewman for disobeying me, then ate his body for dinner.” 

“ _ Christ. _ ” 

“If you can intimidate other pirates by rumour alone, your raids become a lot less risky. Multiple times we’ve simply raised our flag and that was enough to get the job done.” Ava explained the logic behind it.

“I’ve never considered that. In the navy we always take rumours at face value.” Beatrice exhaled sharply. “How stupid you must think we are.” 

“I’ve never thought you were stupid, though I cannot say the same for most the people you work with, or the organisation as a whole. I don’t know if that makes you feel better.” 

“Do you care to make me feel better?” Beatrice wondered, almost combative in her phrasing. 

“I’m not sure.” Ava answered somewhat honestly, before peeling her orange with a completely unnecessary amount of focus.

“Do you remember our last meeting? Outside of Devonshire?” Beatrice asked suddenly.

“Of course.” 

“You said that we could be friends.” 

“I know.” 

“Do you still think that’s true?” Beatrice knew she should just be quiet, but she couldn’t stop herself. Everything about Ava, about the Thorn, about the crew wasn’t even close to how she expected it to be.

“Like I said yesterday, I’ve never lied to you.” Ava was so sincere, Beatrice didn’t doubt her honesty for a moment. 

“But?” Beatrice prompted, sensing there was something Ava had left unspoken.

“But, you’re in the navy, and I’m a pirate. Our lives are, by definition, adversarial.” Ava’s expression was neutral as she stated the obvious, but in a way that suggested she was trying very hard to control it. “Our teamwork, at least for now, is mutually beneficial. But who’s to say that you won’t try to kill me once that isn’t the case?” 

“I thought you trusted me.” Beatrice knew she shouldn’t be hurt by Ava’s words, but she was. 

“I do. But I’ve been burned before and it would be naïve to completely ignore the possibilities.” Ava pushed her breakfast dish and cup aside, and laid back against the roof, looking up at the mizzenmast. “I’ve seen navy men screw over their own peers for their own ambitions, just as easily as I’ve seen pirates kill their own first mates. It’s a dangerous world we inhabit.” 

“You make it more dangerous.” Beatrice half-joked as she laid down next to Ava. “You gave me this scar on my face.”

“You can  _ barely  _ see it.” Ava bit back lightheartedly. “The scar on my shoulder is way more noticeable.” 

“Maybe, but it’s not on your  _ face! _ ” 

“A face scar gives you some credibility.” Ava argued. “Makes people realise that you’ve actually seen combat, that you’re not just some paper pusher behind a desk.” 

“Well, I almost lost my paper pusher job after your little stunt in the Caymans.” Beatrice replied, though she found herself caring less than she should have.

“Ha! That was a great day!” Ava chuckled. “Though if you really think you’re meant to be a bureaucratic nobody… Well, you’ll be miserable.” 

After that, Beatrice didn’t reply. Ava was, even in her frustrating brutalness, correct. Instead, they laid in silence, watching the cloudless blue sky and the fluttering mast. It was surprisingly peaceful and calm, yet Ava felt as if her heart was going to beat out of her chest. She had nothing to be nervous about, not really, since today was supposed to be safe. By pirate standards at least. Eventually, she managed to tamp down her more frustrating emotions. 

Upon sitting up, Ava caught sight of the island in the distance. “There it is.” She pointed out the landmass to Beatrice, who looked at it with a mix of admiration and fear in her eyes. “Let’s go bring our plates back to the galley and then go get you changed, Lieutenant.” 

“Maybe don’t call me that while we’re there.” Beatrice muttered as she climbed back down onto the main deck.

“See, now you’re learning!” 

Back in the Captain’s quarters, Ava opened up her closet, looking for something suitable. “Here, this’ll work.” Ava announced after a few minutes of search. She held out a black linen shirt, not dissimilar to the white one Ava was wearing. Beatrice held the shirt awkwardly in her hands, feeling completely out of place. “Go ahead, put it on.” 

“Will you… Turn around?” Beatrice requested bashfully. She, unlike Ava, retained a bit of modesty.

“Oh!” Ava turned back to face the closet. “Sure. Sorry. I have to find you a pair of pants, anyhow.” She pulled a pair out, almost at once, but waited for Beatrice’s permission to turn around again. 

“Okay, I’m ready.” 

“And you look terrific. That’s way better than your stuffy military shirt and jacket.” 

Beatrice looked wistfully at her discarded uniform, then down at her flowing shirt. It was definitely more comfortable, but the bar was low. The pants, red and black stripes, were the same story. 

“And here’s some boots. Hopefully we’re a similar size.” Ava added, handing Beatrice a pair of shoes, which she sat down and put on. 

“They fit well enough.” Beatrice reported. And they did, almost perfectly. 

“Hmm…” Ava gave her a cursory once over. “You still look too… Put together.” She turned back to her wardrobe. “Oh! Take your hair down, that’ll help.” Reluctantly, Beatrice pulled her hair from the bun it had been set in and shook it out. Loose waves framed her face, which made Ava smile, though she didn’t comment. 

“I’m not sure how I feel about this…” Beatrice muttered, feeling more self conscious than anything.

“Well, it’ll keep you alive, so you  _ should  _ be feeling happy.” Ava replied as she turned back, with several accessories in hand. “Here’s a few rings. Try not to lose them, okay? The gemstones are rather costly.” 

Methodically, Beatrice slid them onto her fingers, while Ava looked on. “What’s with all the jewelry?”

“It’s a little bit gauche, but it’s a good way to keep your wealth close at all times.” Ava explained, before leaning closer. “And here.” She fastened a chain around Beatrice’s neck. “A lit bit of gold to complete the look.” 

Ava lingered close for a few moments than necessary, before pulling away breathless. Beatrice felt similarly, though she disguised it a little bit better. After a few seconds, she even found her voice again.

“So?” She rose from the chair. “How do I look?”

“Like a pirate.” Ava grinned. “I don’t think we’ll have any problems, especially if you follow my lead.” 

Of course, there were problems. But surprisingly, they weren’t Beatrice’s fault. They were Ava’s.


	7. Maybe We're Not Enemies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Beatrice make a discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in all SIXTEEN of my fics, this is the only iteration of Ava that isn't scared of/hates water + can swim

Smuggler’s Reach was bustling in a way Beatrice hadn’t expected. There were several slips for pirate vessels to pull into, each of which was well-equipped for repairs. On shore, there was a warehouse, where materials were stored, and carpenters plied their trade on the wrong side of the law. From the docks, a well-worn gravel path led into a town of sorts. Beatrice had never seen anything like it. 

She was all but frozen on the middle deck, looking out at the bustling island, while the Thorn’s crew hurriedly alighted from the ship. Ava, meanwhile, was sharing a quick conversation with Camila and Lilith.

“I’ll be back tonight, do you think you’ll have a repair timeline by then?” She asked. 

“Most likely.” Camila nodded. 

“You’re really going to take Beatrice into town with you?” Lilith ignored the talk of carpentry all together.

“I am.” Ava was assured in her decision. “She’s not stupid. I think she can help me… Us... Figure everything out.” 

“Alright…” Camila paused. “Be safe. Seriously. This isn’t a game.” 

  
“I know that.” Ava bit, slightly too harsh. “Sorry.” She apologised before Lilith could defend Camila. “I’m well aware of the risks, but I think this is worth it. This new faction could be a danger to us all.” 

“True.” Lilith reluctantly agreed. A well-funded and well-armed faction who shot pirate and navy vessels alike was a massive threat.

“Good luck.” Camila whispered, before disembarking from the vessel with Lilith in tow. 

“Thank you!” Ava called with a wave, before all but bounding over to Beatrice. 

“I’m causing strife amongst you and your closest friends, too.” Beatrice said, once Ava was within earshot. She had heard their entire conversation and it made her surprisingly sad - more than it really should.

“They are worried for my safety.” Ava explained as she led Beatrice from the ship and onto the docks. “As any good friend would be.” 

“Why?” Beatrice asked, though she knew the answer already.

“Because you’re in the navy, I’m a pirate, and this is a pirate’s island.” Ava breathed as they crossed onto the sandy beach. “Just… Follow my lead and I promise it’ll be fine.” 

“Somehow, I’m not reassured.” Beatrice mumbled. Beyond her nervousness, though, she felt an odd sense of curiosity. She was likely one of the first non-pirates to ever set foot on this island. 

“I feel like, at the very least, I’ve earned a modicum of faith and respect.” Ava was nothing short of dramatic in her reply.

“We’ll see…” 

Up the gravel path and tucked into a mess of trees, there was a huge town square. Various pirate flags hung between the buildings and sailors were already getting drunk at any of a plethora of taverns. On one side of the square there were several market stalls, each adorned with colourful goods. 

“Welcome to the Reach.” Ava announced quietly, as they stopped in the square. Truly, this little town was nothing like Beatrice expected. 

For one, she expected it to be significantly more violence. Given all of Ava’s warnings, she thought there would be fighting in the streets. Beyond that, the scene was beautiful. Between the warm air, the tropical plants, and the colourful buildings… Well, it was stunning. Whoever had built up the island originally even had the foresight to plant a small grove of citrus trees - a godsend to scurvy-ridden sailors.

“This is nothing like I expected.” Beatrice whispered in awe, after a few moments of curious silence between the two of them.

“I’m almost scared to ask…” Ava began with a grin. “What were you expecting? Wait, can I guess?” 

“No.” Beatrice shook her head. “Just… Not this.” 

“It’s not as violence and scary as you thought, huh?” Ava wasn’t teasing anymore, instead her voice grew more serious. “Being a pirate is already so dangerous, I think everyone who comes here is desperate for a rest. Or a break, at least.” 

“I understand.” 

“That doesn’t mean we shouldn’t be careful. I’ve still seen plenty of brutal fights here.” 

“Alright…” Beatrice hid her nervousness as best she could and followed Ava into one of the taverns. It was dark inside, especially after standing in the bright sun. The two of them hovered in the doorway for a few seconds, letting their eyes adjust. 

“Okay.” Ava headed towards the bar. “Come on, let’s get juice.” 

“You’re not going to drink alcohol?” Beatrice wondered. Once again, Ava was breaking stereotypes. 

“No. Not right now.” Ava sat on a stool by the bar and Beatrice sat beside her. “I want a clear head for this.” Her voice dropped to a barely audible whisper. “Keep your eyes open. If you see anyone wearing that stupid angel crest, let me know.” 

“Understood.” Beatrice nodded and looked around the tavern surreptitiously. There weren’t many patrons, but enough that the room was buzzing with noise and activity. 

The bartender interrupted them a moment later. “What canny get for ya?” She asked, with a wide grin. 

“Two orange juices, please.” Ava ordered for them both. “And you know what? Just a splash of rum in each, if you could be so kind.” 

“Of course.” She got to work as Ava passed her a twopence coin.

“Do you often order for people?” Beatrice snarled once they were alone again.

“If I get to see you frustrated, it’s worth it.” 

“Ugh… You’re impossible, honestly.” 

“Maybe, but wipe that scowl off your face.” Ava instructed tersely. “When she comes back we’ll see if she knows anything.” 

“Yes sir.” Beatrice retorted sarcastically, earning an eye roll from Ava. The bartender returned a moment later, so Ava had to bite back her teasing reply.

“Thank you so much.” Ava leaned forward slightly. “You don’t, by any chance, have any exciting news? It’s been a bit… Odd out on the water lately.” 

“Actually, I do!” 

“Oh?” Ava prompted, while Beatrice looked on silently, half hiding her face in her drink.

“Aye, word from a few of the clipper boys that got in this morning. Word is, there’s been a coup in the British navy.” The bartender explained. Simultaneously, Beatrice choked, as she’d been mid sip when the news was delivered. With a somewhat callous hand, Ava slapped her on the back a few times, while continuing her conversation with the barkeep. 

“Now that you mention it, we did see some odd flags.” Ava downplayed her own involvement. “A blue number, with a sort of angel on it.” 

“Aye.” She nodded, before looking at Beatrice. “You right, mate?” 

“Yes.” Beatrice rasped.

“A lot of folks are headed out tonight.” The bartender added in a whisper. “There’s a lot of coffer-fillin’ to be had if the navy’s all broken up.” 

“Of course.” Ava smiled, before sliding another twopence across the bar. “Thanks for the news.” 

“Any time, Captain.” She replied, before leaving them to tend to her other customers. 

“A  _ coup _ ?” Beatrice repeated. “How could this have happened?” Now that they were alone, her panic was poorly disguised.” 

“I don’t know, they’re your people!” 

“Lower. Your. Voice.” Beatrice bit, as a group of sailors in the corner looked over. “Seriously, Ava. This is a big deal to me, even if you don’t care. A lot of people could die because of this.” 

“First of all, I do care.” Ava muttered back. “Do you have any idea who organised it? Is there anyone who stands out amongst your colleagues?” 

“I…” Beatrice pondered the question. “Maybe. This just got… Infinitely more complicated.” 

“It definitely seems that way.” 

One of the sailors started walking towards them, purposefully. “Ava, do you know him?” 

“Um…” Ava cast a quick look towards the muscular and clearly drunk man. “Not that I’m aware of. No.” Panic was set aside, though, as the man stopped a few feet short of their seats, and ordered a drink. “Can you calm down? Seriously!” 

“Sorry, sorry.” 

Maybe Ava shouldn’t have been as quick to chastise Beatrice, because as soon as Ava turned away, the man sidestepped towards her and slammed her face into the bar. Within an instant, Ava slid from her stool and onto a heap on the floor. 

“That’s for Captain Langley, you  _ bitch! _ ” He spit, slurring slightly in his inebriation. Beatrice jumped from her chair, drawing her sword as she did. 

“Step back.” She told him and there was no mistaking the ice in Beatrice’s voice. The entire tavern had gone silent and everyone was now watching the exchange with curiosity. 

“Or what?” The sailor taunted her, overconfident. Slowly, Ava pulled herself into a sitting position. The bridge of her nose was split and bloody, and blood pouring from her nostrils as well. 

“Don’t kill… Him…” She whispered, her words only audible to Beatrice. “Bad etiquette. Fists… Fine.” Reluctantly, Beatrice sheathed her sword and stepped forward.

“You heard your  _ ladyyyy. _ ” The sailor stretched the word for teasing emphasis, before swinging a punch at Beatrice. She’d been anticipating that, since he fought without honour, and she quickly ducked beneath the blow. 

  
“She’s not my lady.” Beatrice growled, before catching his wrist mid-punch, pulling the man forward. With a sharply placed knee, she drove him to the ground, before knocking him out with a swift kick. No one moved for a moment, but then the patrons began socialising and talking like nothing had happened. What an odd place this was.

“Alright then…” Beatrice turned towards Ava. Hastily, she pulled her up by the collar, only to have the half-conscious woman all but collapse into her arms. Not willing to let Ava fall back down, Beatrice caught her in an awkward sort of hug.

“This is… Fun.” Ava breathed as her head began to stop spinning. “We should do this again sometime.” 

“Are you okay?” Asked Beatrice, with genuine concern behind her words. It was hard for her to focus with Ava’s body pressed so close to her own - though she tried to push those thoughts from her head. 

“Hmmph…” Ava mumbled incoherently as she tried to shake away the dizziness. After a moment, she lifted a hand to Beatrice’s shoulder and pushed herself away. “I think so.” 

“We should probably go…” Beatrice looked around cautiously, maintaining a firm grip on Ava all the while. 

“Agreed.” Ava slid her hand down to meet Beatrice’s, though there was nothing inherently romantic in the gesture.  _ Honestly.  _ She just needed the extra support for a moment. Of course, despite her concern, that didn’t stop Beatrice from shivering at the contact. 

The pair journeyed back out into the sunny square. “So it appears…” Beatrice began with a smug expression, seeing as Ava was more or less okay. “That you were the one causing problems today, not me.”

“I mean…” Ava led her across the square and down a sloping path towards the beach. Blood ran thickly across her face and stained her shirt dramatically. “The day’s still young.” 

“Ava! Can you take anything seriously?” Beatrice asked with poorly masked frustration. 

“This is what a pirate’s life is like. I know you’re curious.” Ava replied, annoying calm, but still hand in hand with Beatrice. “Sometimes, you light someone’s ship on fire and his surviving crew is  _ apparently  _ angry with you. But it’s kind of unfair, because plenty of other Captains would have just killed everyone. Dead men tell no tales, and all that.” 

“I keep thinking that I’m getting closer to understanding you, but clearly that is not the case.” 

“I suppose not.” Ava shrugged, releasing her grip on Beatrice as they reached the water’s edge. She reached down and scooped up some seawater, using it to wash the blood from her face. “Well, how do I look?” Ava asked Beatrice, once the worst of the gore was washed away. 

“Well…” Beatrice took a few steps closer. The gash across the bridge of Ava’s nose was deep, but clean enough. “It’s not terrible?” 

“Good. Thanks.” Ava dried her hands on her pants and looked around. There was no one else on the beach today. “Now that we can speak freely, we should probably talk about what the bartender said. I’d rather walk and talk, if you don’t mind, since I don’t want to be cooped up back on the ship. Also, what an incredible view.” She gestured for emphasis. Between the stark white sand and the crystal clear ocean, there was a lot to love. 

“Walking is good.” Beatrice agreed with a nod. Her emotions felt frayed and jagged. The last two days had been, in a word, overwhelming.

“Do you have any idea who could have organised the coup?” 

“Maybe. There were rumours, of course, but I don’t want to speculate…” Beatrice rubbed her eyes, as if that would jog her memories a bit. 

“I mean…” Ava tried to work through this logically. Part of her could sense Beatrice’s distress over the news, and wanted to help. Somehow. “It probably wasn’t a foot soldier, or sailor, you know? Like it was probably someone in an officer’s position.” 

“You’re right.” While there was a lot about Ava that Beatrice found surprising, her logical analysis of the situation was not one of them.

“If the navy is fractured, what do you want me to do with you?” Ava wondered, as her gaze ran over Beatrice’s face for the thousandth time that day. She looked good, great, in Ava’s clothes. Distracting. 

“I suppose that depends…” Beatrice racked her thoughts. “I think, though again this is only speculation, the Admiral is probably behind this.” 

“Why do you say that?” 

“He is a bit of a shark, as most top officers are. Ambitious. He puts promotions and optics above the actual objective of a mission. There have been rumours the past few months, about him making some kind of moves… I thought he was going to make some nepotistic appointments or something. But now, his increased fraternisation with the trading companies makes a lot more sense…” 

“Of course!” Ava was putting the pieces together slower than Beatrice, but not much slower. “If you want to take on the navy, and you can’t ensure total loyalty, you find the richest outside help you can. Those East India ships are armed to the teeth.” 

“Exactly.” As Beatrice ran through the theory, everything started to make a lot more sense. Still, she hoped she was wrong. 

“So, now what?” 

“You’re asking me?” 

“Firstly, you’re not a prisoner.” Ava seemed keen to remind Beatrice of that. “Secondly, I think you’re smart and I value your input. It’s always easier to make a decision if you ask a bunch of smart people what they think.” She tapped the side of her head for emphasis, which made Beatrice laugh slightly. 

“I don’t know if I have a navy to go back to anymore.” Beatrice mumbled, though the realisation didn’t hit as hard as it should have. “I need to find Shannon. There’s no way she would be a part of this.” 

“Who’s Shannon?” 

“A Commander and my superior officer.” Beatrice explained. 

“So we’re going back to Devon?” Ava wondered. 

“We?” Beatrice stared at Ava, unsure of how to feel about that.

“Or were you planning on swimming?” Retorted Ava sharply. 

“You’re really going to sail all the way back to England, just to drop me off in Devonshire?” Beatrice’s disbelief was clear.

“Not exactly.” Ava sped up, needing to put some distance between herself and Beatrice for a moment. At least, until she figured out how to properly phrase her thoughts. 

“Ava?” Beatrice stopped in the sand, unsure of how to proceed.

“Okay. Alright.” Ava turned around and took a few steps back towards Beatrice. “I’m going to say some stuff and maybe it’ll sound a little bit insane.”

“Okay…?”

“ _ If  _ this coup business is legitimate, then it is a massive threat to both your world, and mine.” Ava took a deep breath and tried to calm the sudden shaking in her hands. “There are a few safe stops on the way back to England, where we can stop and gather more information. That’s a start, at least. But if this  _ Admiral  _ has really done this, then I would rather die trying to fight it, then turn my back and run.” 

For several seconds, Beatrice stood silently, unable to believe the words that had come out of Ava’s mouth. The raw determination was nearly palpable. 

“Why?”

“Because this threatens everyone! I’ve already explained that!” Ava threw her hands up in frustration. “And a man who betrays his own supposed team is the lowest of low. It’s one thing to kill an enemy, but it's another thing to kill a friend.” 

“Why do I get the feeling you’re speaking from experience?” Not for the first time, Beatrice found herself painfully curious about Ava’s life. 

“Drop it.” Ava all but growled. “This isn’t about me.” She sighed heavily. “If you want me to drop you off somewhere else, and have you make your own way, just let me know.” 

“I don’t…” Beatrice froze. What did she want? More importantly, did she trust herself to tell Ava what it was. “I don’t know. You keep referring to us as ‘we.’”

“Yes.” Ava nodded. “You proved yourself today, in the bar. Irrespective of my crew and my friends, I trust you. Fully.” 

“Really?”

“Yes.” 

“I see…” Beatrice whispered. Minutes passed in silence. If she returned to the navy, if there still was a navy, would she be able to trust anyone? Despite her initial fears, she trusted Ava, just as Ava trusted her. It was obvious that the Thorn was her best option for getting back to Devonshire, but  _ then  _ what? “You  _ really  _ want to help?”

“Yes.”

“Stop just saying yes!” Beatrice snapped at Ava for no discernable reason. “You’re not supposed to want any of this. You’re supposed to be mean, and violent, and vulgar, and… I don’t know, evil!” 

“Am I not?” Ava was rightfully confused, unsure of where she stood with Beatrice.

“No!” Beatrice wiped a tear from her eye, though she had barely realised that she had started crying. “ _ God,  _ Ava, you’re a good fucking person. Sure, you’re a pirate, but the more I learn, the more I realise that you aren’t much of an enemy.” 

“I’ve killed navy men.” Admitted Ava in a tiny voice. She didn’t know  _ why  _ she was admitting it, but she felt as though she needed to be honest, at least. 

“And I’ve killed pirates.” Countered Beatrice a second later. “So what?” 

“I’m confused as to what you’re trying to say.” Ava’s expression was unreadable, but her dark eyes welled with emotion.

“I’ve spent a long time convincing myself that pirates… No, you specifically, were the enemy. It made sense.” 

“I know.” Ava had similar conversations with herself, starting as early as the night of the queen’s ball. Maybe earlier. Seeing Beatrice in the water the day prior, and their subsequent time together, only diminished the adversarial fiction that she’d been clinging onto. 

“And you’ve done the same.” 

“I have.” 

“This is weird.” Beatrice laughed at the absurdity of their situation. It didn’t escape her notice that she’d laughed more in her time with Ava than she had in the last several months. 

“How about…” Ava paused as a devilish smirk crossed her face. Slowly, she extended a hand to Beatrice. “We try to be friends?” 

“I can do that.” Beatrice shook Ava’s hand in earnest. Of course, this ignored the  _ less than platonic  _ feelings that they were both ignoring, but it’s progress.

“Wild.” Ava shook her head in disbelief. “Wait.” She froze. “Are you just trying to get close to me to gain my trust, so then you can kill everyone in their sleep?” 

“No.” 

“But if you were going to do that, you wouldn’t tell me.” 

“Also no.” 

“I ought to slap you, honestly.” Ava muttered. “You’re not giving me much to work with.” 

“Sorry.” Again, Beatrice found herself laughing. 

“It’s not funny!” Ava gave her a joking smack on the arm. “When we go back to the ship, I’d like you to join my meeting with Camila and Lilith. You’re too bright to keep locked away. That’s not useful.” 

“Are you sure?” Beatrice blushed beneath the weight of Ava’s seemingly effortless compliments. 

“I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t.” Ava crossed her arms. “It’s strictly for utilitarian purposes. Don’t get any ideas.” 

“But I thought we were friends?”    
  


Ava started at Beatrice, discerningly, for several seconds. Eventually, she broke out in laughter. 

“Oh, I like you, Beatrice!”


	8. Power Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Beatrice come to a mutual understanding after some deliberation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PEEP THE NEW RATING PLEASE.

“ _Jesus,_ what happened to you?” Lilith asked as Ava and Beatrice met them back on board the Thorn. “Was it you?” She turned her attention to Beatrice. “I warned Ava that -”

“It wasn’t Beatrice.” Ava held up a hand. “It wasn’t even Beatrice’s fault, despite my initial worries.” 

“So it was your own recklessness that got you into trouble?” Camila guessed. 

“I guess I’m not the only one who’s noticed it, then.” Beatrice mumbled to herself, though both Camila and Lilith laughed. 

“No, you’re definitely not.” Camila chuckled. 

“Oh my _God._ ” Ava smiled, happy to see a somewhat positive interaction between Beatrice and Camila. 

“Wait, I still want to know what happened!” Lilith clearly wasn’t dropping the issue. 

“A sailor we ran into was still angry about the Captain Langley incident.” Ava explained - about as vague as she could possibly be. 

“And?” Prompted Camila, clearly not satisfied with the information. 

“He slammed Ava’s face into the bar and knocked her out.” Beatrice explained, which only made Ava blush. It wasn’t like her to lose a fight, but she’d been a bit… _Distracted._

“Really?” Lilith and Camila both looked surprised. Ava normally fought much better than that and wouldn’t have been easily startled. 

“It’s true.” Ava looked embarrassed, which Beatrice noted silently. “If Beatrice hadn’t been there, I probably would have gotten an even worse beating.” 

“Isn’t that _interesting._ ” Camila’s tone was almost teasing. 

“Okay.” Ava gestured towards the door. “Let’s discuss the ship and what we learned today.” 

“Don’t think we’re done talking about this!” Lilith replied as she led them into the sailing master’s cabin, where there was a meeting table and a spare bed. “It’s not like you to get beat up, only to be saved by a member of the Royal Navy.” 

“Yes, thank you for the reminder, Lilith.” Ava muttered. 

Camila flitted around the room, opening the window and lighting a few candles. The sun was setting quickly, making it difficult to see the maps laid out across the table. 

“I’d like to request that Beatrice join us.” Ava added as she took a seat. Beatrice sat beside her, somewhat nervously. “She is involved in this whether we like it or not, and she is more than smart enough to contribute.” 

“Plus, she’s earned our trust by saving your ass today.” Lilith added with a giggle. 

“Have I?” Beatrice wondered. She felt more relieved than she should at the concept. 

“Mmm…” To be fair, Lilith did consider the issue. “Perhaps not entirely, and I can’t speak for Camila, but I’m harbouring _less_ distrust now.” 

“Me as well.” Camila even gave Beatrice a small smile. 

“Wow. Progress.” Ava grinned and resisted the urge to pat Beatrice on the shoulder. “Alright, before the whole fight happened, we did manage to glean some information from one of the barkeeps in town. There’s been a coup.” Her words hung heavily in the air for a moment.

“Within the Royal Navy.” Beatrice clarified. “This new angel flag faction, whoever they are, originated from the British military.” 

“Of course it did.” Lilith bit sarcastically, though her thoughts immediately flew to the possibilities. 

“I didn’t have any part in this, if that’s what you’re suggesting.” Beatrice defended herself.

“No one is suggesting that.” Ava put a hand on Beatrice’s knee beneath the table, to calm her if nothing else. “They wouldn’t have fired on you if you were part of this.” 

“Do we have any more details?” Camila was more focused than everyone else, it seemed. 

“The rest is only speculative.” Beatrice admitted quietly. “But I can explain my thoughts, if you want.” 

“Please do.” Requested Camila. 

“For the last year or so, there have been rumours about the Admiral, and his power hungry nature. His odd friendliness with big merchant groups is also suspicious. I’m sure it didn’t escape anyone’s notice that the massive ships were _trading_ galleons that had been outfitting for warfare.” 

“It did not.” Lilith nodded.

“Like I said, I can’t be certain, but he is by far the most likely candidate.” Beatrice reiterated. 

“What do you know about him?” Camila asked. “Any detail could potentially be useful.” 

“He’s been in the navy for a long time and has powerful connections all over the world. We’ve only met twice, and one of those times was to formally discipline me.” 

“For what?” Lilith lacked her usual venom as she posed the question.

“For letting a _certain pirate_ burn an entire fleet of ships in the Cayman islands.” Beatrice answered sharply, making Ava sheepishly blush. 

“So what’s our plan then?” Camila knew Ava well enough to know that her Captain had probably been considering every possibility. 

“Right now, given our limited information, we sail north. Towards England.” Ava began, more nervous than she normally was. But, if her affinity for Beatrice wasn’t already obvious, it definitely would be now. “We’re a few days from Rocky Refuge. There, we might be able to get a better picture of what’s going on.” 

“Then what?” Lilith had a hunch that Ava wasn’t finished. 

  
Ava took a deep breath, then continued. “I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’m not ready to give up territory this easily. Whoever this _Admiral_ is, he is playing a more dangerous game than he realises.”

“You don’t mean to tell us that you want to fight him?” Camila was unabashedly shocked. 

“I do.” 

“Please say you’re joking.” Lilith almost begged. Meanwhile, Beatrice was silent, painfully aware that Ava’s hand was still tightly grabbing her leg beneath the table. 

“I’m not joking.” Ava sighed. Her head was still pounding from earlier. “I don’t know how, exactly, but I can’t stomach the thought of running to the other side of the globe, just because there’s a new threat. And I _definitely_ can’t stomach the thought of giving up this life.” 

“Obviously we can’t either, that’s not the question.” Camila was empathetic. “But I don’t see how we have to operate differently. If the navy is split, fine, but that doesn’t really change things for us.” 

“It does if the Admiral is arming merchant ships to the teeth as well.” Beatrice countered. “Suddenly an easy raid becomes a much harder task.” 

“You seem to know a lot about raiding all of a sudden.” Lilith muttered with a sharp look in Beatrice’s direction.

“Not really.” Beatrice shook her head. “Admiral Vincent is a smart man and he _hates_ pirates. Maybe you think this doesn’t affect you now, but it definitely will.” 

“All the more reason to strike while the iron’s hot!” Ava tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. 

“Fuck.” Lilith rubbed her eyes. “This is a nightmare.” 

“Look, right now, our two goals are to fix the ship, then sail to the Refuge. Once we get there, and hopefully get more news, we can adjust accordingly. We could sit here all night playing through hypothetical scenarios, but we don’t know much of anything right now, okay?” Ava was trying to keep herself calm as much as her friends. 

“Speaking of the ship…” Camila seemed to be turning everything over in her mind. “We only need another day. We can set sail the day after tomorrow.” 

“Fantastic.” 

“Ava, what does this mean for the Lieutenant here?” Lilith couldn’t help but ask. It was clear that Beatrice could be an asset - but only if she was willing, obviously. 

“That depends on what Beatrice wants, I suppose.” Ava turned to look at her. “You have my trust and the trust of my friends… Somewhat, at least.” 

“I’m here to help as best I can.” Beatrice answered stoically. “I think our teamwork is beneficial, though it’s not like I have a ton of other options. There might not even be a navy for me to return to, and it’s not as if I can stay here.” 

“I mean, we could always just drop you off on some random coastline somewhere, let you make your own way.” Lilith suggested in jest. Kind of.

“No.” Beatrice shook her head. “If there’s even a chance of fighting this, then I want to be a part of it. I _need_ to be a part of it.” 

“Strong words.” Camila mumbled in approval. 

“Is this some weird pirate fantasy that you’re living out?” Lilith asked. “Or, when our backs are really to the wall, will we be able to count on you?”

“You can count on me.” Beatrice spoke with such conviction that her words were impossible to doubt. Beside her, Ava extended a hand for Beatrice to shake. 

“Welcome aboard the Thorn, sailing master.” 

Beatrice only stared at Ava for several seconds, waiting for her to laugh or give some other indication that she’d been joking. There was none to be found. 

“Surely you’re joking.” Lilith whispered in awe.

“I am not.” Ava was resolute in her decision. Beatrice still only stared, her eyes locked on Ava’s face. Which, despite the day’s damage, was still wildly beautiful. 

“Alright…” Camila observed the odd tension with a smirk. 

“Alright.” Ava cleared her throat, somewhat awkwardly. “Tomorrow we’ll get a weather report and plot our course to the Refuge. Does that sound okay?” 

“As good as we can expect any plan to sound right now.” Lilith rose from the table. “But now, I owe a beautiful young woman supper.” 

“Seriously.” Camila smiled and took Lilith’s hand as she stood up. “I am so excited to eat bread that’s actually risen.” 

“Cheers, I’ll drink to that.” Ava laughed. “Have fun, you two. And if you see any of our men misbehaving, remember to warn them of the consequences.” 

“Will do.” Lilith quickly agreed before slipping back into the hall. 

“Are you insane?” Beatrice asked once the two of them were alone. “Seriously, Ava, what were you thinking?” 

“About?” Ava leaned back in her chair. Her annoying calmness made Beatrice want to shout. 

“Don’t even.” Beatrice crossed her arms. “You made me an officer aboard your ship. Your _pirate_ ship, lest you need reminding.” 

“I can assure you, I do not.” Ava frowned. “You remind me multiple times a day, as if I’d forget my own profession.” 

“This is insane. I’m in the _Royal Navy,_ I can’t hold a post on a pirate vessel!” Panic bled into Beatrice’s words. 

“Well, are you going to turn yourself in? Or should I?” 

“Stop, just stop.”

“Look, you don’t want to be a prisoner. You say you want to be my friend, that you’re here to help, that you want to work together…” Ava disguised the hurt in her heart as best she could. Beatrice’s anger made her surprisingly sad. “I guess I’m confused at what you’re trying to say.” 

“Just…” Beatrice stood up abruptly. “How can you sit there and look so calm?!” 

“Practice.” Ava shrugged and pushed her feelings down. 

“You’re frustrating.” Beatrice paced the length of the room a few times. 

“Earlier, on the beach, I thought we were on the same page.” Ava rose and walked over to the window. That usually helped calm her down. “Clearly, that was not the case.” 

“I was caught up in… I don’t know, the excitement.” Beatrice admitted quietly. 

“I’m going to ask you one more time.” Ava’s voice dropped to a low growl, as her anger became less disguised. “What, exactly, is it that you want, Beatrice?” 

“I -”

“Because you better _fucking_ figure it out.” Ava interrupted, before closing the distance between herself and Beatrice - now they were only a few inches apart. 

“If you’d let me finish…” Beatrice bit, trying to keep from being overwhelmed by Ava’s intoxicating proximity. “I was going to say that I want to go up against the Admiral, whatever that looks like. But I _don’t_ want to be a pirate.” Even as she spoke, Beatrice knew the last sentence didn’t sound entirely believable. 

“You keep saying it like it’s a dirty word.” 

“Well, it’s not a compliment.” 

“But you think I’m a good person. And I’m willing to wager that you think Camila and Lilith are good too. So is it just nameless pirates? Ones that you don’t know, that you’ve yourself convinced are the bad guy?” Ava knew her anger was running away from her, but she couldn’t seem to stop it.

“Stop putting words in my mouth!” 

“Do you even realise the risks we’re all running by having you on board?” Ava countered, with tears in her eyes. “If a naval ship apprehended us, we’d all be hanged!”

“Ava, I’m -”

“And it’s almost funny, because while you’re so convinced that we’re the bad guys, it’s one of your own that organised a _fucking_ coup!” 

Beatrice pushed Ava away and tried to ignore the small noise that the Captain made when she hit the wall. Neither woman spoke for a minute, but the tension between them was painfully aflame. 

“You’ve made all of these choices for yourself.” Beatrice finally muttered, more quietly, but with no less venom than before. “You _chose_ to be a pirate, you _chose_ to pull me aboard. This might be hard for you to grasp, but actions have consequences, Ava.” 

“That they do.” Ava pulled the dagger from her belt and pointed it at Beatrice’s heart. A moment later, she spun the blade expertly in her fingers, offering Beatrice the handle. “Take it.” With shaky hands, Beatrice did as Ava instructed. “Now do it. This is the most likely final consequence of my actions. Do it. Add another pirate’s life to your tally.” 

“Ava…” Beatrice tightened her grip on the blade, but otherwise didn’t move. 

“I said do it!” 

With a swift motion, Beatrice took a step forward, pinning Ava to the wall with her left arm. In her other hand, she held the dagger against Ava’s chest, so tightly that she could feel Ava’s heartbeat through the metal. 

“Good.” Ava smiled disconcertingly, an effect made worse by the blood that already stained her shirt. 

“I don’t want to kill you.” Beatrice breathed. Their faces were a mere inch apart.

“Don’t you? Is this not the consequences for my actions?” Ava’s anger was slipping away with Beatrice’s proximity. Now she only felt sick. Or drunk. Weird.

“I don’t want to kill you.” 

“What _do_ you want, Beatrice?” 

Beatrice’s answer was not a verbal one. Instead, she forced the blade downwards, ripping Ava's shirt completely. The fabric fell to the floor a moment later, leaving her in only a scant undershirt. Their lips met a moment later, primal and violent. Ava’s dagger clattered to the floor as Beatrice wrapped her hand around Ava’s back instead. In a reversal of power, Ava pushed Beatrice away from her, and onto the spare bed in the corner. 

Roughly, Ava straddled Beatrice on the bed, pressing her against the mattress with her body, while untying Beatrice’s shirt laces with her teeth. Before she could finish, Beatrice spun Ava around, reversing their position again. Even now, with all that had changed, there was still a power struggle between them. Beatrice discarded her own shirt, throwing it to the ground, before leaning back down to meet Ava’s lips.

Using her positional advantage, Beatrice held Ava’s arms to the bed, pressing light kisses to her neck and collarbones. Maybe an occasional bite, too. The whimpers that escaped Ava’s lips made Beatrice feel crazed, but not as much as the way Ava’s hips drove up into her own. It was a tiring few hours before they fell asleep, side by side.


	9. Famous Last Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Beatrice talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for no discernable reason i want to do a q&a but also im so fucking shy

Sunlight was heating up the room by the time Ava woke up. She was disoriented by it, she never slept in this late. Or at all. For a few seconds, she was calm, until she remembered what happened last night. Between that and the sharp pain in her face, plus the dull aches elsewhere, she had every reason to feel overwhelmed. With a groan, Ava pulled herself into a seated position on the edge of the bed. 

On the nightstand, there was a folded shirt, which someone must have retrieved from her cabin. And good thing, too, since Ava’s shirt from yesterday laid bloody and ripped on the floor. Atop the new shirt, a folded piece of parchment, labelled only with her name. Her hands shook slightly as she unfolded the note, unsure of what to expect. 

_Ava,_

_I brought you another shirt. Sorry about the other one. Sorry about a few things actually, though we can talk when you wake up. Last night was… Tiring._

_From,_

_Beatrice (First Lieutenant in her majesty’s Royal Navy AND Sailing Master aboard the Thorn, in case you’ve forgotten)_

_P.S. This is the first time I’ve ever written to you._

“That it is, Beatrice.” Ava chuckled. This situation was beyond confusing, but exciting too. There were a million thoughts running through Ava’s head, each one going faster than the last. Slowly, she stood, walking over to the mirror in the corner. Upon seeing her reflection, Ava had to suppress a gasp. 

Her face was bloody and bruised, looking much worse than it had yesterday. Beyond that, her neck and shoulders bore the occasional bite mark. She’d had worse, of course, but this was uniquely embarrassing. Camila and Lilith were almost sure to make fun of her. Quickly, Ava slipped on her fresh shirt and headed into the hallway, before walking down to the galley. 

Feeling slightly more confident with a jam-covered hardtack biscuit in hand, Ava climbed back up to the top deck, unsurprised to find Beatrice sitting atop the cabins. It was the same place they’d sat the morning prior. Ava paused, taking a few deep breaths to steady herself, before climbing the final staircase and sitting beside Beatrice. Unlike yesterday, there was nary an inch between them.

“Good morning.” Beatrice greeting her quietly, slightly too formal, all things considered. 

“You finally wrote me back.” Ava grinned nervously. “And what a shame it took so long, since your handwriting is absolutely amazing.” 

“Are you teasing me?” 

“I’m genuinely not. It looks like something out of a book.” 

“Thank you?” Beatrice raised an eyebrow, trying to discern a double meaning from Ava’s words, but there was none to be had. 

“You’re welcome.” Ava whispered, opting to look out towards the town. Right now, looking at Beatrice was akin to staring into the sun. 

“We should probably talk.” 

“Yeah…” 

For several minutes, neither of them spoke, nor even glanced in each other’s direction. Eventually, Beatrice found her voice, slightly raspy but still audible. 

“I’m sorry.” She immediately took a deep breath, as if those two words took all her strength to utter. “I’ve spent so long convincing myself that you are the enemy, it’s been hard for me to accept that you might not be.” 

“I gathered that.” Ava almost laughed, but a sharp glare from Beatrice made her stop. “But I’m sorry, too. I could have been more understanding, I guess. Or… Something.” Ava rubbed her eyes, forgetting about her injury, and it made her wince. “You lost a lot, only to wake up in a potentially terrifying situation. Not to mention confusing… Anyway, I understand what that’s like, so it wasn’t fair how I treated you.” 

“What do you mean you understand?” Beatrice couldn't help but divert their discussion to ask. Her curiosity about Ava was a new constant in her life. But maybe not as new as she was trying to convince herself it was. In truth, Beatrice had been painfully curious about the Thorn’s Captain since their very first meeting. 

“Are you sure you want to get into this right now?” Ava asked. “We’re sort of in the middle of a discussion.” 

“I know, but I’m more curious than I want to admit to you.” 

“But by phrasing it that way, you’re admitting it.” Ava winked and Beatrice wasn’t sure if she wanted to push Ava into the water or kiss her. Maybe both. 

“ _God,_ you’re fucking frustrating.” 

“I know.” Ava smiled. “If you really want to know, I’ll answer your questions, but don’t think that exempts you from the rest of our conversation.” 

“Fair enough.” Beatrice nodded, acknowledging that Ava was possibly a bit reluctant to divulge her secrets. “How did you become a pirate?” 

“Oh, okay, we’re just diving right in then?” 

“You said you’d answer my questions!” 

“I did.” Ava paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. “It was a remarkably similar story to your own. I almost drowned, only to wake up aboard a pirate ship.” 

“Are you joking?” Beatrice couldn’t tell if Ava was being serious or not. 

“I assure you I am not.” 

“Then you must know I have a million more questions now then I did before.” 

“Which are?” Ava was annoyingly calm and composed, as usual. 

“How old were you?” 

“Fourteen.” 

“ _Fourteen_?” Beatrice echoed. She couldn’t imagine a fourteen year old girl on a pirate ship, even if they weren’t all as bad as she once thought. 

“Yes?” 

“Was it pirates that raided the ship you were on?” 

“No.” Ava was not giving Beatrice nearly enough details. 

“Ava, please, I need more than that.” _Need._ The word seemed to hang between them for a moment. 

“It was a privateer’s vessel. A corsair with red sails.” Ava closed her eyes, the memory was still as fresh as the day it happened, even twelve years later.   
“But that means…” 

“My parents were merchants.” Ava completed Beatrice’s sentence. Privateers almost exclusively attacked merchant vessels from opposing countries, under orders from their governments. One of the few opinions that navy men and pirates shared was a common hatred of privateers. “From Spain. Quite successful ones, at that.”

“This explains a lot.” 

“Now can we continue our conversation?” Ava was hesitant about revealing more details. After last night, she was feeling drawn to Beatrice, a powerful affection that she hardly knew what to do with. But, the reality of their situation was sobering. Once this Admiral was taken care of, Beatrice would return to the navy. Or they’d both die. Either way, they could never be together. Thus, Ava was more than a little bit reluctant about growing closer to Beatrice. As if she could just control it like that.

“Yes, sorry.” Beatrice seemed to sense Ava’s discomfort, and didn’t push the issue. “You’ve been surprisingly kind to me since I’ve been aboard the Thorn. I was unfair last night.”

“So I was I.” Ava smiled, slightly. “And dramatic, perhaps.” She finally let her eyes meet Beatrice’s. “Do you want me to revoke your officer position?” 

“I… No.” Beatrice had been thinking about it all morning.

“What happened to your panic about it?” Ava was smug as she asked. 

“Well, I think the navy has more important things to worry about right now.” Beatrice almost seemed happy about it. Almost. 

“Understood.” Ava nodded. “Regardless, we probably shouldn’t tell Camila and Lilith about… You know… The… Erm…” Oddly enough, she was having a difficult time saying the s-word in the harsh light of day. 

“Funny story, actually…” 

“Oh, no.” Ava had a feeling this story wasn’t going to be funny at all.

“When I woke up this morning, I went over to your cabin, to grab a shirt for you.” Beatrice began.

“Yes, I saw. Thank you.” 

“And when I came back out, they were both standing in the hallway.” 

“Oh?” Ava had expected something worse. “Is that bad?” 

“You had to be there, the expressions on their faces is what really gave it away.” Beatrice laughed humorlessly. “We weren’t exactly quiet, were we?” 

“No…” Ava half grimaced, half smiled. 

“Why did you stay?” Beatrice asked suddenly, diverting back to Ava’s past in her curiosity.

“Hm?” 

“Aboard the pirate ship, I mean.” She clarified, slightly awkward. “You could have returned home, couldn’t you?” 

“Returned home to what?” Ava bit back, sharp without meaning to be. “My parents were killed during the raid and the loss of goods almost certainly would have bankrupted the business.” 

“I’m sorry.”

“I was an orphan with no surviving relatives, so I would have been shipped off to either the church or the military. Neither of those seemed appealing - no offense. From a young age I made the decision to live outside of society.” 

“I didn’t want to join the military.” Beatrice admitted in a hushed whisper. 

“Wait, what?” Ava’s eyes grew slightly wider. All this time, she had assumed that Beatrice was fully bought into the navy’s way of life. From the artificial hierarchy to the unnecessary politics, Ava had always imagined Beatrice seamlessly participating in that world.

“Does that surprise you?” Beatrice’s tone was teasing, but then she grew more serious. “My parents were both officers, powerful and high-ranking. I enlisted the day I turned sixteen.” 

“Were?” 

“They were killed a few years later.” Beatrice neglected to provide any further detail. “And I just… Stayed. At that point, I didn’t really have anywhere else to go.”

“Perhaps our circumstances are more similar than I had thought…” Ava was pensive, turning Beatrice’s words over in her mind a dozen times over. 

“Perhaps.” Beatrice repeated the word, half lost in a haze of memories. 

“There’s a lot to like, about being a pirate, I mean.” Ava mumbled after a few minutes of silence, broken only by the gentle lapping of waves beneath them. “I know maybe you don’t see it that way, but it’s… Freeing. I spend most of my time out on the ocean, which is far better than rotting in a building somewhere.” 

“Except for the criminality part…” Beatrice countered, as she tried to ignore how appealing Ava’s description really was.

“I suppose.” Ava shrugged. “The food leaves a lot to be desired, too. But whenever we get into port, it just makes you appreciate a good meal that much more.” She paused in thought, with a reminiscent grin on her face. “Sailing, in command of your own ship, with the ocean breeze in your hair, _and_ with your best friends by your side? _God,_ there isn’t a better feeling than that.” 

“I know what you mean.” 

And Beatrice did genuinely understand. For all there was to dislike about the navy, which was a substantial list, it all seemed worth it when Beatrice was out on a vessel somewhere. Had she shared the same drive as her parents, or the Admiral even, she would have likely held a higher post. But, the higher the rank, the less time spent actually aboard a ship. This forced Beatrice to tamp down her abilities somewhat, her natural intelligence and strategic mind, in order to stay at a lower post. Even still, she found herself as a Lieutenant in her late twenties. 

“If we survive our confrontation with the Admiral and his forces, you’ll likely get promoted.” Ava stated the obvious. “I’m not a fool, nor are you. We both know what that means.”

“That’s a big _if._ ” Beatrice replied, trying to ignore the obvious implications of Ava’s words. She was frustratingly right, of course, as Ava usually was. If they survived, Beatrice would be promoted, and her already diminishing time at sea would decrease even further.

“True.” Ava laughed, but it was entirely hollow. “I’ve pulled off some daring feats in my time, but this… This is on a level that I can barely comprehend.” 

“You seemed more confident when we were discussing it earlier.” Beatrice observed quietly, though it wasn’t the first time she noticed the cracks in Ava’s calm and confident exterior.

“People _seem_ a lot of things, Beatrice.” Ava muttered sharply. 

As Beatrice opened her mouth to reply, Ava leaned over, kissing her slowly. It was everything the night prior wasn’t - kind and understanding. After a minute, they broke apart, tears in both their eyes. 

“We can’t do this again.” Beatrice breathed, with a hand still lingering on Ava’s cheek.

“I know.”


	10. A Third Option?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Beatrice create distance between themselves. But should they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> consider the comment section of this chapter the official gleecastost Q&A. ill answer everything as soon as i can :)

That night, Beatrice laid in bed. Alone. After their earlier conversation, Ava had kept busy the entire day, checking with Camila or Lilith, or consulting with the other sailors. It seemed like she had been trying to avoid Beatrice - which was understandable. Painful, but understandable. Beatrice sighed heavily as she turned over for the umpteenth time. Part of her was glad for the distance, given their mutual understanding. 

Ava was a pirate. This was an immutable fact. Despite her kindness and brilliance and beauty and smile and… Beatrice shook her head. Her thoughts were getting away from her. Despite Ava’s redeeming qualities, of which there were many, she was still the enemy. Right? Both women seemed to be of the understanding that they couldn’t continue to spend time together romantically, at least beyond their tenuous ‘friendship.’

Yet last night had been nothing short of mindblowing. Beatrice ached all over and she sported more than her fair share of bruises, but emotions aside… That would be hard to give up. But she didn’t have a choice. Not really. A sharp scowl crossed her face as she turned over  _ again.  _ So much of Beatrice’s life had been decided by others, most of whom were no longer alive. Why should she maintain a course she hated? 

Logically, Beatrice knew she couldn’t. Or shouldn’t. The lines between those words felt blurry at best. Frustratingly, she found herself aching to talk to Ava about this. Ava, the pirate Captain, who’d she met a half dozen times, then was rescued by, then saved from an angry sailor, then had sex with. Electrifying, amazing, painful, mindblowing sex. 

“God, this is confusing.” Beatrice whispered to herself. Had she not felt so confused and conflicted, she might have laughed. Reluctantly, and despite every fibre in her being screaming for her to stop, Beatrice got up and silently crossed the hallway into Ava’s cabin. Of course, that would have been too easy. The room was empty. 

Ava had left her quarters some twenty minutes prior. Like Beatrice, her thoughts were much too loud to be contained. Desperate to escape them, she had crawled up into the crow’s nest, as she often did when troubled. Unsurprisingly, Ava also craved a conversation with Beatrice, but knew that it would only reinforce the feelings she was trying to push aside. 

Instead, she laid on the small wooden platform, warm from being baked in the summer sun all day. Ocean waves quietly slapped against the ship as Ava picked out familiar constellations from the sky. Even this, a routine that normally calmed her down in an instant, was powerless to stop the thoughts of Beatrice. How was this even possible? How had a  _ navy  _ officer ingrained herself so deeply in Ava’s psyche that she found herself completely distracted from the rest of her life. A life which Ava  _ loved.  _

Was Ava motivated to go up against the Admiral’s forces because of Beatrice? It was certainly a possibility, or one of a few motivating factors. She couldn’t help but feel drawn to the woman, even if they were meant to be enemies. Sure, their sex last night made Ava’s skin feel aflame every time she thought of it, but her obsession with Beatrice began much, much earlier. 

From their very first meeting, Ava knew she had a fixation of some sort. Initially, she’d boarded the naval vessel just to gloat, to be a proper pirate. Like all of her other raids, Ava had expected to find some stuffy older man captaining the ship. They were always fun to tease. But instead, she’d found a young, intelligent, and  _ attractive  _ Lieutenant waiting for her. No matter how long Ava lived, no matter how much she experienced, she would never forget the look on Beatrice’s face on that fateful day. 

Admitting her long-term affinity for Beatrice did nothing to ease Ava’s conflicted emotions. Every meeting, no matter how adversarial, only served to strengthen Ava’s affection. It was  _ beyond  _ fucked up. She had sailed all over the world, yet she had to develop feelings for a  _ navy  _ officer? 

Ava knew that a cautious pirate would have killed Beatrice a lot sooner. She also knew that a good pirate wouldn’t have jumped into the ocean during a chaotically dangerous battle to save the woman, either. It wasn’t as if there hadn’t been chances for Ava to kill Beatrice, and vice versa. There’d been plenty. Yet every meeting made it more obvious that neither woman could kill the other. 

This morning’s conversation played over and over again in Ava’s thoughts. She knew she needed to distance herself from Beatrice, it was the only way. Learning the tiniest amount about Beatrice’s past only intensified Ava’s hunger for more. Her emotions for Beatrice extended far beyond the physical - almost incomprehensible in their depth. 

She wanted to see Beatrice happy, overjoyed with success. She wanted to see Beatrice victorious, still bloodstained from a difficult battle. Hell, Ava wanted to see Beatrice angry, broken inside and out. In short, Ava wanted to know Beatrice in a way that was almost certainly impossible. Even worse, Ava couldn’t help but feel that Beatrice wanted to know her in the same way. 

Instead of finding peace or calm, Ava just ended up crying. Heaving, ugly sobs shook her body as she wept, unbound from the confidence she normally projected. It was going to be an insanely difficult few weeks, or however long Beatrice was aboard the Thorn. But no matter what, Ava wouldn’t kick her from the vessel, nor refuse to help her on her way. 

Seeking a similar calm, or perhaps looking for Ava, Beatrice walked out onto the top deck from the officer cabins. She closed the door silently, before creeping over to the railing and looking out at the dark expanse of ocean. A small noise caught her attention and Beatrice looked up towards the crow’s nest. Atop the wooden platform was a small silhouette, lit only by the light of the full moon. 

At once, Beatrice knew it was Ava. How she knew, she wasn’t sure. But the sudden ache in her heart spoke for itself. Before she realised it, Beatrice had taken a dozen steps across the deck, in Ava’s direction. Until she stopped. Would Ava even want to talk to her? Maybe Ava didn’t care about Beatrice at all, and she was crying about something else entirely? Quietly, Beatrice crept back towards the door. If Ava wanted to talk to her, she would have.

Morning came early and painfully. Ava, having been unable to sleep for more than a few hours, roused the crew before sunrise and had the ship departing not soon after. After two nights of drunken fun in the Reach, the sailors were more than a little frustrated to be woken so early. Ava’s renewed charisma and confidence (however false they may be) spurred them on, though, and soon the entire main deck was bustling excitedly. 

Seeking a distraction from her messy thoughts, Ava worked alongside the Thorn’s crew. Among both pirates and navies, it was exceedingly rare for a Captain to join her crew in manual labour. Ava was not most Captains. Thus, as the sun crested the horizon, and the ship pulled into the open ocean, Ava worked and sang, so clearly in her element. 

“ _ We set forth, for no king’s orders, but we’ll sail together.”  _ Ava sang, her voice clear and high in the quiet morning. The sailors joined her on the next line, singing in unison as they worked. 

“ _ Hold fast! Tides are turning, flames roar, fires are burning.”  _ Verse after verse continued on, as the Thorn picked up speed. 

In her cabin, Beatrice woke to the sound of Ava’s singing. For a moment, she thought she was still dreaming, but then the painful reality descended upon her. Still, that didn’t stop Beatrice from sticking her head out the window, so she could hear Ava and the crew’s shanties better. It made Beatrice’s heart pound. Ava sounded happy. Was she? Beatrice certainly wasn’t, but maybe despite crying last night Ava was fine now? Maybe she never felt the same way to begin with. 

Her thoughts grew darker as she continued to listen, but then the song was interrupted. “Ava!” Lilith’s familiar voice echoed across the entire ship. “Get up here!” Had Ava been working with the crew? Beatrice shook her head. Emotions aside, Ava would never stop surprising her. Quickly, Beatrice pushed the thought aside as quickly as it had come, and pulled on a shirt. She, somehow, was an officer aboard this vessel, and should probably join whatever was happening on the upper deck. 

“Well, good morning to you too, Lilith.” Ava muttered sarcastically as she climbed up from the main deck. Camila stood beside Lilith, her curls completely rumbled from sleep. Beatrice was a few paces away, feeling as though her physical distance from Ava would help silence her distracting thoughts. It did not. Even as Ava spoke to Lilith, her dark eyes seemed fixated on Beatrice. 

“What, the  _ fuck,  _ are you doing?” Lilith asked, clearly frustrated. 

“Sailing?” Ava played dumb. 

“It’s  _ so  _ early.” Lilith rubbed her eyes. “And unnecessary. How did you even get the crew up and going this early? And why?” 

“We’ve got a lot to do…” Ava looked down at the deck, as if the wood was suddenly the most interesting thing she’d ever seen. “Four days at sea, unknown dangers… How can you sleep at a time like this?”

“Easily.” Lilith bit. She was the only one aboard, save for perhaps Beatrice, who spoke so callously to the Captain. “With the woman I love beside me.” 

“Aw…” Camila sighed and blushed. 

“Seriously.” Lilith continued. “What is going on? This isn’t like you.” 

“Nothing, nothing.” Ava shook her head. “Nothing.” She repeated it for a third time, yet absolutely no one was convinced. 

“Does this have something to do with you?” Lilith turned towards Beatrice as she asked.

“I… I don’t know?” Beatrice held her hands up in surrender, while trying not to look at Ava. “I was asleep too.” 

“Hmm…” Lilith turned back to Ava. “You’re not an idiot, but you’re acting like one right now. You can’t run the crew this hard the entire time, we don’t have enough men.”

“I know that.” Ava admitted quietly, though she’d ignored it in this morning’s fervor. She had been so focused on distracting herself from thoughts of Beatrice that she hadn’t given her actions a moment’s consideration. “The weather’s good though…” She added, unable to keep herself from making the weak defense. 

“You’re impossible.” Lilith muttered before walking towards the railing and calling a few commands out to the crew, to ease their morning’s work a bit. 

“This isn’t like you.” Camila mumbled, though she was far kinder than Lilith. “We’re likely headed into some dangerous conflicts soon, I’d encourage you to get your head on properly.” She glanced at Beatrice, then back at Ava. 

“I’ll see to it.” Ava agreed, if only just for the conversation to be over. 

“I’m glad.” Camila smiled sleepily, before retreating back to her cabin with Lilith in tow. 

Without acknowledging Beatrice’s presence, Ava climbed atop the officer’s quarters, to her familiar perch on the far edge of the ship. A bit rude, perhaps, but Beatrice wasn’t blind to the sadness in her face and the heavy bags beneath her eyes. Thus, ignoring her better judgement, Beatrice followed Ava up. 

“You were working alongside the crew this morning.” Beatrice stated her observation, as she sat beside Ava. It was everything she could do to remain calm. 

“Yes.” 

“Why?” 

“Why not?” Ava countered. She was working hard to avoid looking in Beatrice’s direction. 

“I don’t know… I’ve just never seen it before.” Beatrice knew her reply was weak.

“You’ve never seen it, so it must not exist. Is that right?” Ava was undeniably mean in her reply, even if there was a hollowness in her words. 

“Ava…” Beatrice trailed off, unsure of how to defend herself - or if she should. 

“Sorry, I’m sorry.” Ava softened almost immediately. “Most pirate officers don’t. And I know most naval officers don’t either. But I would never give my crew an order that I wasn’t willing to follow myself. I don’t join in all the time, but often. Keeps the body healthy.” She offered a hushed explanation.

“Why today?” 

“Why all the questions?” Ava’s sharp response was out of her mouth before she could stop it. She didn’t want to be mean to Beatrice, not really, but it was the only way to create distance between them. Distance was the only way that their reality would be manageable. 

“I mean, I thought we could still be friends.” Beatrice hoped she didn’t sound as sad as she felt. 

“We can’t be friends. That was naïve of us.” 

“It’s going to be nearly impossible to work together if you keep avoiding me.” Beatrice whispered, stating the obvious.

“I don’t mean to make you feel ostracised.” Ava’s apology was genuinely, heart wrenchingly so, which was an odd turnaround after her prior meanness. “But I thought our understanding was mutual. We will work together for now, but neither of us should forget the adversarial nature of our… Relationship.” 

Ava’s hesitation and sudden formalness was telling. And saddening. Beatrice could feel tears welling in her eyes but she tried to hold them back. 

“I wish it were different.” Beatrice mumbled after a minute of silence between them. 

“Do you?” Ava was curious more than anything, unable to stop herself from absorbing any scrap of information that Beatrice threw her way.

“Yes!” A mere twenty four hours with a distant Ava had already taken down a plethora of Beatrice’s walls. “I can try to deny it as much as I want, but I’m envious of your life. I’m envious of  _ you. _ ” 

“As you should be.” Ava grinned suddenly, despite the tears in her own eyes. 

“Just when I thought you’d stop being frustrating.” Beatrice laughed. 

“No such thing.” Ava grew more serious. “I wish I could be your friend, Beatrice. Genuinely, I do. I’ve always liked you, more than I care to admit to myself. But when this is all over, you’ll go back to hunting me, and I suppose I’ll go on tormenting you.” 

“Why does that mean we can’t be friends now?” Beatrice asked, though she feared she already knew the answer. 

“I don’t know about you, but I can’t just turn off my emotions like that.” Ava sighed. “I can’t assume to know how you feel about me, or about our predicament. Or about most things, really. But the closer I get to you now, the harder our goodbye will be. Besides, if I’m caught while trying to fight the Admiral with you, I’ll be hanged for my crimes. That’s another goodbye I don’t think I’m quite ready for.” 

“You’re making more than your fair share of sacrifices.” Beatrice replied, while wondering how Ava could still put on a happy face in the morning. There was a lot of weight riding on those small shoulders. 

“C’est la vie.” 

“I hate this distance between us.” Beatrice admitted. Her cheeks grew red the moment the words left her mouth.

“Really?” Ava wasn’t sure if she should be surprised, or relieved that Beatrice felt the same way. 

“And maybe you do too?” Beatrice was nothing if not hopeful. “I know you were upset about  _ something  _ last night, but maybe I’m just self-centered and think everything is about me.” 

“Are you spying on me, Lieutenant?” Ava asked, awash in fake indignance. 

“No.” Beatrice shook her head. “I couldn’t sleep, and for some God forsaken reason, I went to your cabin to talk.” 

“Oh?” 

“You weren’t there. So I headed out onto the main deck, to find you sobbing aboard the crow’s nest.” Beatrice recounted it as neutrally as possible. “That woman was a far cry from the confident Captain of this morning.” 

“You came looking for me?” 

“Yes, Ava. Is that so hard to believe?” 

“A little bit.” Ava’s face was red with embarrassment and emotion. This was quite the revelation. Maybe Beatrice felt as strong of a pull as she did. “I know we can’t do…  _ This,  _ but I hate the distance, too.” 

“There has to be a third option.” Beatrice’s determination was evident. 

“There is.” A devilish grin spread across Ava’s face, despite her teary eyes. “But you’re not going to like it.”


	11. There's That Word Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Beatrice have a more honest conversation.

“Okay. Promise not to laugh.” Ava held up a hand and Beatrice watched her carefully. 

“I’m not promising that.” 

“You’re no fun.” Ava crossed her arms in a feigned pout. 

“Alright, I promise.” Beatrice acquiesced almost immediately. “Tell me your  _ mysterious  _ third option.” 

“You…” She hesitated for dramatic effect. “Give up your horrible navy lifestyle and become a pirate full time.” Despite the ridiculous suggestion, Ava’s wide grin was contagious. 

“You can’t be serious.” 

“I can and I am.” Ava took a deep breath and looked out over the ocean. “From everything you’ve told me, I’m not sure why you are clambering to go back in the first place.” 

“I…” Beatrice paused. Ava had a point. She couldn’t admit that though, right? “I can’t. I’d rather be a privateer than a pirate!” Beatrice hoped that Ava didn’t catch the tremor in her voice, or the reminder of her parents’ death that Beatrice used to cover her lie. 

“A privateer?!” Ava’s hurt was immediate and obvious. “Don’t say that.” She crossed her arms. “They’re worse than the navy  _ and  _ worse than pirates. I think you know that.” 

“Do I?” Another lie. 

“You should! They’re just pirates that work for the crown. It’s literally legal piracy.” Ava explained what Beatrice pretended not to know. “And they treat their crews significantly worse.” 

“You act like there is honour among pirates.” Beatrice knew she was being antagonistic, but maybe that would put Ava off the idea. Or maybe, she was trying to ruin whatever tenuous friendship they were holding on to. 

“There is. And pirates that don’t act honourably are killed by their own.” Ava sighed and looked up at the mizzenmast, then back out over the water. “Like Captain Langley.”

“You didn’t kill him for profit?” Not for the first time, Beatrice found herself hungry for details. 

“No.” Ava shook her head. “I intentionally chose a location to ensure that his crew would be spared and then burned the ship. And I nearly got shot in the head for my trouble.” 

“Why?” 

“A few months ago, there was a big raid of a merchant fleet coming up from the cape.” Ava delved into an explanation and Beatrice listened intently, though she tried to disguise her curiosity. “Several different crews coordinated, because it was too big a fleet for any of us to raid alone. He commanded his crew to break from formation, which caused… Well, it caused problems.” 

“Define problems.” 

“Two ships were sunk that shouldn’t have been. A lot of lives were lost unnecessarily. But he profited  _ wildly. _ ”

“Oh.” Beatrice wasn’t sure how to respond. 

“A few weeks later, I ran into him at the Reach.” Continued Ava slowly. “I knew I couldn’t kill him there, so I told him I had a business proposition, and asked if he could meet me back there in a month.” 

“And he did?” 

“Yes.” Ava nodded.    
“Is this common? Or is this just a weird Ava thing?” Beatrice couldn’t help but ask. 

“It’s common.” She turned toward Beatrice. “What do you mean by  _ weird Ava thing?” _

“Just… You are a bit unorthodox in some of your methods, that’s all.” 

“You’ve certainly been paying attention.” Ava’s tone was on the edge of teasing, but there was an unmistakable tension below the surface.

“It’s what I do.” Beatrice tried to ignore how the comment made her feel, even as her heart pounded in her chest. “It’s odd to me, that pirates keep order amongst themselves.” 

“Isn’t that exactly what the military does?” 

“How so?” 

“If a soldier misbehaves, are they not punished by their superior officer?” Ava raised an eyebrow and watched Beatrice’s face for a reaction. “I’m not really sure I see a difference beyond the flag that adorns the ship.” 

“I suppose you’re right.” Beatrice admitted quietly. 

“What was that?” Ava’s smile returned as she asked. 

“I’m not repeating myself.” Beatrice looked down at her boots. Ava’s boots, technically. Looking at Ava’s face was much too distracting. Even the bloody bruising across her face didn’t dampen her beauty. “And it’s still different because the navy doesn’t rob others. We protect and help people.” 

“Is that  _ really  _ what you think, or is that just what you’re taught to believe?” Ava challenged her.

“You’re frustrating.” 

“And you’re not answering my question so I guess neither of us are happy.” 

“Fine.” Beatrice tried to inject some venom into her words but they sounded false in her ears. “It’s really what I believe.” 

“I doubt that.” Ava retorted. “When a navy vessel captures a pirate ship, do you think they just throw out all the plunder that’s onboard? No, of course not. That would be idiotic.” She answered her own question before continuing. “It’s profitable for the navy to go after pirates, in the same way that it’s profitable for us to go after merchants.”

“I didn’t know that.” Beatrice lied again.

“Yes you did.” Ava met Beatrice’s eyes with a sharp intensity. “Ignorance is not a look that you can pull off. You’re much too bright.” 

“Thank… You?” 

“You’re welcome. In the future, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t lie to me.” 

“Just… What’s your point, Ava?” Beatrice couldn’t shake the feeling of being scolded. It was inexplicably unpleasant, but at the same time, she  _ liked _ when Ava was harsh. 

“My  _ point _ is that being a pirate isn’t as morally reprehensible as you seem to think it is. And being in the navy doesn’t mean that you automatically become a paragon of virtue.”

“And this is your argument for me becoming a pirate?” Beatrice raised an eyebrow. She didn’t loathe the idea as much as she knew she  _ should. _

“You’ve already seen for yourself how much more fun it is.” Ava replied in a slightly sultry voice, which made Beatrice’s skin burn.

“I can’t just abandon my post.” Beatrice whispered a minute later, after a loaded silence had settled between them. She sounded completely neutral, bound by obligation rather than inspired loyalty or enjoyment. 

“There might not be a post anymore.” Ava mumbled. She wasn’t wrong, of course. Given their limited information about the Admiral’s coup, the Royal Navy might be a completely different beast by the time they reach England. 

“I know.” 

“Yet you still refuse.” Ava’s voice betrayed her hurt confusion. “Why is that?” 

“I’m just…” It was so rare normally for Beatrice to find herself at a loss for words, yet around Ava, it was a near constant. “It’s funny.” 

“What is?” 

“That the person I want to discuss everything with, of all people, is you.” 

“I have a kind face.” Ava smiled softly as she pointed to her bruise darkened visage. Beatrice couldn’t help but laugh at that. 

“I’m serious! Don’t you think it’s odd too?” Beatrice wondered if she should be more cautious, but pushed the thought aside. Ava was many things, but not dishonest. 

“Not particularly.” 

“I feel the need to reiterate this, I find you frustrating.” 

“I know.” Ava winked. “Perhaps now that you’re without the bondage of orders, you’re finding yourself as drawn to me as I’ve always been to you.” She spoke with a quiet confidence, even if Beatrice couldn’t help but notice the slight shaking of her hands. “Did you think our meetings were all the product of chance?” 

“I thought you were taunting me.” Beatrice closed her eyes, revisiting earlier memories with Ava. 

“Oh, I was. But not  _ just  _ taunting you, perhaps.” Ava sighed. “At first I was. But… My feelings were, and still are, complicated.” 

“You really sought me out multiple times?” Beatrice could barely believe Ava’s words. “Multiple times you’ve risked  _ death  _ just to see me, do you realise that?” 

“And I risked death again when I dove into the ocean to save you a few days ago.” Reflected Ava in a pensive voice. “Yet when you woke up, I desperately didn’t want you to know it was me.” 

“Why?” Beatrice remembered what Ava had told her, when she woke up in the Captain’s bed.  _ Someone pulled you out of the water. _

“I don’t know.” 

“Why are you telling me all of this?” 

“I don’t know.” Ava repeated.

“I need more than that.” Beatrice whispered. There it was again, that word.  _ Need. _

“Do you?” Ava bit. “It’s not like you’ve been particularly honest with me. Here you are, observing my world, sleeping in my bed, aboard my ship… But you keep your own emotions close to your chest. Closer than I do, anyhow.” 

“I’m scared, Ava!” Beatrice snapped, slamming a fist into the wooden roof in her frustration. “ _ Christ,  _ I was fired on by a supposed ally, left to die, only to wake up aboard a pirate ship. Most of the time, when a naval officer is in that situation, it usually ends  _ horrifically. _ ” 

“I wouldn’t have let anything happen to you.” Ava breathed, overwhelmed with Beatrice's sudden outburst, but relieved to glimpse her true feelings. 

“And now, I’m somehow in the thick of it!” She continued, listing the absolute whirlwind of events. “There was a  _ coup  _ apparently, you appointed me an officer of this ship for some God forsaken reason, then we got in such a heated argument that we…” Her voice dropped to a whisper. “Had sex.” 

“Aye.” Ava muttered, blushing at the memory. 

“I feel completely tangled in my thoughts and I’m not sure how to untangle them. And it’s so bizarrely disarming that I’m not only talking about this with you, but that I  _ desperately want  _ to talk about this with you.” Beatrice concluded with a heavy exhale. 

“Then talk to me.” Ava’s response was gentle. “I’m right here.” 

“Really?” Unconsciously, Beatrice had assumed that Ava wouldn’t want to be bothered with her emotional floundering. Why she assumed that wasn’t really clear, but it obviously wasn’t the case. 

“Yes. I wouldn’t have offered otherwise.” Ava was tempted to reach out and take Beatrice’s hand, but decided not to. 

“Alright…” Beatrice paused and searched Ava’s face for signs of dishonesty or vengeance, but didn’t find any. “Your life as a pirate is a lot different than how I imagined it, but not in a bad way, necessarily. I’m envious of your freedom.” 

“I can understand that.” 

“But I feel guilty for that. I  _ shouldn’t  _ be envious of it and I  _ shouldn’t  _ even consider the option. I am, same as the generations that came before me, a woman of the Royal Navy - through and through.” 

“Sounds like propaganda.” Ava wasn’t dismissive, not exactly, nor was she wrong. But Beatrice's indoctrination ran deep and had started when she was only a child. 

“Perhaps.” Beatrice mumbled. “I wonder what Shannon would say about this.”

“This might be a bit blunt, but with the coup… Well, it’s entirely possible that she is either dead or in prison. Unless she was on the Admiral’s side all along.” 

“No. She wouldn’t be.” Beatrice was adamant about that. “And I wouldn’t count her out just yet. She’s a skilled woman and she won’t be alone.”

“Oh, does she also have a sexy pirate to protect her?” Ava couldn’t resist the joke, if only to see a smile cross Beatrice’s face. 

“Funny, but no.” Beatrice chuckled. “Not a pirate, but the town blacksmith. Mary.” 

“A blacksmith is good company in a war.” Ava spoke like it was a proverb. For the truth it carried, it may as well have been. 

“Why do you even want me to join you?” Beatrice asked suddenly, with a nearly painful intensity in her voice. 

“Why do you ask like you have nothing to offer?” Ava countered with a question of her own.

“I mean, nothing that isn’t common…” 

“Is that really what you think?” Ava was slightly offended by Beatrice’s poor opinion of herself. 

“Yes?” 

“My own emotions aside, you would be an excellent addition to any crew.” Ava was convinced, even if Beatrice wasn’t. “You’re an absolutely fantastic swordsman and a natural strategist. Plus you’re more than competent in hand to hand combat. I’ve been both hit by your fists and protected by them, so I feel like I’m uniquely qualified to comment.” 

Beatrice blushed under the weight of Ava’s compliments, which came without insults, as they might once have. “You’ve thought about this before.” 

“Traditionally, the correct response is thank you.” Ava flashed her a cheeky grin. “But yes, I have. At length.” 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.”

“Given everything that’s happened… And I’m quite sure that our adventure together has only barely begun…” Beatrice paused to steady herself. “I’m not sure I could go back to the way things were before.” 

“If it makes you feel better, it’s not unlikely that we both die, thus saving you from making a decision at all.” Muttered Ava, honest but dark. “But I understand what you mean.” 

“What if I decide to join you, but I end up hating it?” Beatrice wondered. It was as if the seal was broken. She was, undeniably, considering this now. 

“Then you can leave.” Ava shrugged. “This isn’t the military. You don’t sign a contract, there is nothing tying you to service aboard the Thorn. Everyone is here because they  _ want  _ to be - which is part of the reason we’re so successful.” 

“What if I’ve been double crossing you this entire time and I plan to sell you out once we reach England?” Beatrice posed another question, and entirely false scenario, but she was curious to hear Ava’s response. 

“Then I would be quite sad.” Ava answered without missing a beat. “I trust you fully and that would represent a shocking betrayal.” 

“I’m not going to do that.” Beatrice felt a horrible need ( _ need _ ) to reassure Ava of this. 

“I know.” 

“What would it mean… For us?” 

“Us?” Ava echoed, as if the question threw her completely off guard. Before Beatrice could clarify, a lookout called out across the ship’s deck.

“There’s a blockade!” He shouted from his perch on the main sail’s rigging. Ava jumped up in an instant, shifting into her more confident Captain’s personality. Without comment, she ran across the roof, jumping down to the top deck and scrambling up to the crow’s nest.

“Halt and throw the anchor down!” Ava called as she hurriedly climbed back down. Lilith and Camila exited their cabin in a hurry and met Beatrice on the top deck. 

“What is it?” Lilith asked with unmasked worry in her expression.

“A blockade. It’s the Admiral’s ships.” Ava reported darkly. “They won’t break rank to pursue us out here, but even with our speed, getting around will be exceedingly difficult.” 

“What do you suggest?” Camila has a few ideas already, though they were far from ideal. There was no  _ ideal  _ in a situation like this. 

“Give the crew the next few hours off. They’ll likely need the rest once we decide on a course of action. Meanwhile, the four of us will discuss our options.” Ava pushed her hair back in stress. “I want everyone’s focus on this before I make a call. These are well-armed ships and I don’t want to sail into a massacre.”

“All  _ four  _ of us?” Beatrice echoed. She’d been included before, but it was still such an oddity to her. 

“Focus, Beatrice.” Ava instructed as Camila and Lilith walked down to the mid deck to confer with the crew. “We need you.” She hesitated, betraying her own nervousness, but eventually added three more words. “I need you.” 


	12. Old Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice partakes in one of Ava's favourite hobbies, arson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating for two days. I am writing/recording an album for my wife and i was working on that.

“Unless there’s something drastic I’m missing, we have three options.” Ava began as she paced around the sailing master’s cabin - now Beatrice’s cabin aboard the Thorn. “First, we turn around and forget this entire mission. Which, if I’m being frank, isn’t much of an option. Secondly, we find a way around this blockade. Obviously, this is preferable.” 

“What’s the third option?” Camila asked carefully. Ava was nervous, surprisingly so. It wasn’t the worst scrape they’d ever been in. By far. 

“We all die.” Ava muttered before sitting down heavily and joining everyone at the table. 

“So, one option, really.” Lilith surmised quietly. “Your delivery leaves a lot to be desired.” 

“Can we just… Not do this right now, Lilith?” Ava ran her hands over her face. Between her interrupted conversation with Beatrice, her lack of sleep, and the terrifyingly well-armed blockade, she was feeling the pressure. 

“Aye, alright.” Lilith acquiesced, sensing that now was probably not the best time to be teasing Ava. 

“Have you ever run a blockade before?” Beatrice inquired, unsurprisingly feeling like the odd one out. 

“Yes.” Camila answered before anyone else could. “But never one this well-armed.” 

“How many cannons does this ship have?” Beatrice followed up with another question, trying to work through the possibilities in her mind. If nothing else, she was determined to contribute. Plus, focusing on the problem at hand would distract her from the nearly overwhelming thoughts of Ava. It was on the bed in the corner that they -

“Fourteen.” Ava interrupted Beatrice’s increasingly inappropriate train of thought. “Ten standard cannons; twenty four-pounders. Plus four long nines.”

“That’s it?” Beatrice was somewhat surprised. Naval ships that were similar to the Thorn usually had _ at least _ twenty cannons aboard. 

“Yes.” There was a hint of venom in Ava’s voice, but Beatrice suspected that it might be covering a different emotion. “We run a tight crew. In the heat of battle, we wouldn’t have enough people to operate all the artillery. Men are heavy, but cannons are heavier. It’s part of the reason the ship is so fast.” She offered a rushed explanation. 

“Clearly, a shooting match is out of the question.” Lilith too was considering their options. “Perhaps if we wait for night to fall we can try something a bit stealthier.” 

“Okay.” Ava laid a hand on the table. “I have an idea.” 

“Why am I suddenly worried?” Camila was no stranger to Ava’s ridiculous ideas, but she couldn’t be too critical, since they were almost always successful. 

“Hear me out. We wait until it’s dark, acting as though we’re simply waiting out the blockade. The lanterns will be lit and the crew will give every appearance of enjoying their evening. Then, I’ll take one of the yawls out, coming around the back so no one catches a glimpse of the rowboat getting lowered into the water.” Ava’s description was detailed, if nothing else.

“Explain to me how you plan on creating an opening as a single person aboard a rowboat?” Beatrice was skeptical, which was fair.

“Assuming that no one sees me, I’ll climb aboard one of their ships and set it on fire.” Ava’s words hung heavily in the air.

“Surely you’re joking.” Beatrice was aghast. 

“I’m not. It would be a fantastic distraction, it would break their line and the Thorn could easily sneak through. Plus, that’s one less ship in the Admiral’s fleet.”

“This might be one of your dumbest ideas yet.” Lilith agreed with Beatrice. 

“I know it will work.” Ava leaned back in her chair. “And I always keep my promises.” 

“You do, but…” Camila shook her head. “This is  _ stupidly  _ dangerous. Why do you need to go alone, Lilith and I would come with you!” 

“No, because I need someone capable of steering the ship through the gap. It isn't going to be a big opening.” Ava explained. “And Lilith is the person for the job.” 

“But what about m-”

“You’ll need to be prepared not only with the cannons, but also to command the crew and get the yawl back onto the ship.” Ava interrupted Camila’s question. “And possibly me.” 

“But I could go with you.” Beatrice spoke in a small, determined voice. 

“I…” Ava tried to think of a way to say no, but she came up empty. 

“Naval affiliations aside, I’d feel better if Beatrice went with you.” Lilith said solemnly. 

“Really?” If nothing else, Lilith’s trust in Beatrice was slightly surprising to Ava. 

“She’s capable.” Lilith offered Beatrice a ghost of a compliment. “She kept you safe in the Reach and she hasn’t tried to kill us yet.” 

“I’m literally right here.” Beatrice looked between them as the conversation continued as though she was invisible. 

“I’ve heard she’s not a bad lay, either.” Camila added with a smirk. Ava and Beatrice both almost immediately went red. 

“Fine, fine.” Ava sighed. “Alright.  _ Beatrice  _ and I will take one of yawls out to the blockade, light a ship on fire, and create an opening. Is that acceptable to everyone?” 

“Acceptable might be too strong a word.” Lilith crossed her arms. “But yes.” 

“It’s not out of the realm of possibility that we lose the rowboat.” Beatrice mumbled, hoping that Ava missed her use of the word ‘we.’ Given the look that flashed across her bruised face, she did not. 

“A small price to pay, honestly.” Ava composed herself quickly and even smiled. “We’ll take the worst one, just in case.” 

“It’s also possible that, depending on their reaction, the fire won’t create an opening.” Camila replied, trying to imagine different scenarios in her mind. 

“It’s not  _ just  _ an opening we’re after.” Ava’s smile grew into a mischievous smirk, clearly revealing her penchant for chaos. “If…  _ When  _ the other ships begin converging on the fire, the motivation to follow us or fire will be a lot less.” 

“That’s a bit of a gamble.” Lilith stated the obvious, but didn’t seem overly worried, either. 

“If the blockade ships were unmanned, you’d be able to sail a dozen Thorns through the gaps.” Ava was confident in Lilith’s ability to steer and command the vessel. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” 

“Sometimes I wonder if we should take our skills elsewhere.” Camila joked, as she rested a hand on Lilith’s arm. 

Ava gasped dramatically. “ You  _ wouldn’t! _ ” 

“How can all of you joke around like this?” Beatrice was more nervous than she cared to admit.

“Does it bother you?” Ava asked with surprising sincerity. Under the weight of Ava’s gaze, Beatrice was barely able to verbalise a reply. 

“I… Kind of?” 

“I’ve been cheating death aboard this very ship for eight years, with Camila and Lilith by my side for seven of them.” Ava explained. This left Beatrice doing the mental math to figure out how old Ava was when she first became a Captain. Eighteen. “I think we’ve gotten a bit desensitised to the danger.” This was slightly misleading. While Ava didn’t fear death, she had come into this meeting incredibly stressed. And she still was. Beatrice accompanying her into the blockade was somehow both calming and nerve wracking. 

“That’s not it at all!” Camila protested immediately. “Ava, for all the joking around, I trust you implicitly, as does Lilith. You’re a brilliant Captain and you’ve never broken a promise. So, if you promise that this will work, and you’ll make it back, I believe you.” 

“As do I.” Lilith agreed at once. 

“I promise I’ll make it back. We both will.” Ava winked at Beatrice, who looked on with an expression that mixed awe and frustration. 

The afternoon was filled with preparations. Sadly, Beatrice and Ava didn’t have time to finish their conversation from earlier. As the sun set, they strapped on their weapons and shared a few words. 

“We didn’t get to finish our discussion this morning.” Beatrice whispered as she slid her sword into its holster. 

“No, we didn’t.” Ava’s heart pounded at the mention of it; part of her was happy that they’d been interrupted, as she might have admitted something that should have stayed private. “I guess you can’t die tonight, huh?”

“I wasn’t planning on it.” Beatrice’s reply was surprisingly competitive. “Besides, you’ve already promised we’d both survive. Apparently, the infamous Ava Silva is a woman of her word.” 

“I am.” Her honesty was something Ava prided herself upon. “But I’d still urge you to be careful. As I’ve said before, I want to be the one to kill you.” 

“You really think you could kill me?” Beatrice was teasing, she knew that Ava couldn’t even come close to killing her. With shocking speed, Ava pulled her own blade, catching Beatrice beneath the chin.

“Are you sure about that?” Ava asked, pressing the cold metal into Beatrice’s neck just enough to be present, but not enough to hurt her. Silently, their eyes met, and the mood was anything  _ but  _ combative. 

“We don’t have time for this.” Beatrice retorted with a smirk. “But maybe you’ll get lucky later.” 

“Don’t tempt me.” 

Ava sheathed her weapon and took a step towards Beatrice. While threading a hand through Beatrice’s hair, Ava pressed a sharp kiss to her jaw, then neck, the collarbone. A soft sigh escaped Beatrice’s lips as Ava pulled away just as quickly as she stepped forward. 

“Okay. Let’s go.” Ava grinned as she headed for the door of the cabin. “And I know I shouldn’t have to say this, but we shouldn’t talk in the yawl. Sound carries over water.”

“I know that…” Beatrice breathed as she followed Ava from the room. “ You’re… Frustrating.” Her cheeks burned with tension.

On the middle deck, Lilith and Camila saw them off. “I know I don’t need to say this, but be careful.” Camila muttered as she gave Ava a hug. Then, after a quick moment of hesitation, she gave Beatrice one too. 

“We will.” Ava answered for them both. “Please be there to get us out of the water, okay? Beatrice doesn’t know how to swim.” 

“What?” Beatrice gave her a look of confusion. “Yes I do!” 

“Seems suspicious.” Ava teased, trying to but the heated moment in the cabin out of her mind. 

“We’ll be there.” Lilith replied at the same time. “Just take care of what you need to do, and we’ll do the same.” 

“I know.” Ava clapped Lilith on the shoulder. “I trust you.” 

They exchanged a few more pleasantries before Ava and Beatrice climbed down into the waiting rowboat. Calm waves lapped at the tiny wooden vessel as each woman took an oar in hand. 

“Ready?” Ava asked in a nearly inaudible murmur. 

“What happened to no talking?” Beatrice retorted at an equal volume. Ava only gave her a sharp look before they began rowing. 

In the dark, the blockade was even more intimidating. Though, perhaps being in a tiny yawl amplified this effect. As they drew closer to the dark line of ships, both women grew more nervous, though neither would admit it. A thin layer of cloud cover had rolled in, darkening the humid evening even further. While Ava was grateful for the increased darkness, the wet heat wasn’t as welcome. Sweat rolled down her face and back as she rowed.

By the grace of God, they made it to the blockade without getting sighted. With practiced, silent movements, they pulled the yawl into the shadow of the massive vessel. Ava went first, climbing up the wooden body of the ship, using the small wooden ridges as handholds. Halfway up, Ava crawled through one of the cannon windows, with Beatrice following closely behind her. Through the thin wooden walls of the ship, they could hear crew members enjoying their downtime.

“Block the door, please.” Ava whispered. Beatrice did so without comment, while Ava surveyed the room in the extremely dim light that filtered through the above floorboards. As quietly as possible, Ava pried the lid off of a barrel of gunpowder, before scooping out several handfuls and scattering them across the floor. 

“Now what?” Beatrice asked in a hushed voice, once the door was tied shut with a length of ship rope. 

“Do you know how to pull a gunlock from a cannon?” Ava wondered as she continued to cover the floor in power. 

“Yes.” Beatrice got to work, reaching into one of the shorter cannons and pulling out the firing mechanism. A few minutes later, she withdrew her now-dirty arm, flintlock mechanism in hand. 

“Now take off your shirt.” Ava instructed, completely deadpan as she gently tipped over a second barrel of powder. 

“What?” Beatrice stared at her like she was insane. Above them, there was a shout, someone must have heard them. 

“Fuck.” Ava peeled off her own shirt, leaving her clad in only an undershirt. Roughly, she ripped her shirt in half, before winding it into a thin rope. A thin and highly  _ flammable  _ length of fabric. Footsteps echoed in the hall, they were nearly out of time. “Get back to the boat.” 

“Ava…” Beatrice moved towards the window, despite her protest. Ava followed, dragging another barrel of gunpowder behind her. There was pounding on the door, but the rope held. For now. 

“Go on.” Ava urged, as she tucked the end of her shirt into the barrel, while holding the flintlock mechanism in her spare hand. 

With a frustrated grunt, Beatrice began climbing back down to the tiny rowboat, while Ava hovered in the window. Dropping the last few feet into the yawl, Beatrice turned around, trying to find the dark outline of the Thorn, though it was much closer than she had expected. 

“Ava!” Beatrice called up to her, realising there was only a minute until the Thorn was in firing range of the massive blockade ships. 

Ava turned away from the pounding door, to look out at the horizon. The look of panic on her face was evident, even from Beatrice’s vantage point on the rowboat. Precariously, Ava climbed out of the window, hanging onto the ledge with one hand, while repeatedly trying to coax a spark from the flintlock. Within a moment, one caught, licking up the torn fabric of her shirt. Ava hurried to climb down, but didn’t make it. 

A massive bang echoed across the water, before the entire middle deck of the galleon ripped apart in a fiery burst. Ava was thrown from the side of the vessel and into the water, while Beatrice was knocked onto her back in the wooden boat. Flames were quickly building across what was left of the blockade vessel, already almost overwhelming in heat. 

In the dark water, Ava’s head spun sickeningly. She was only a foot or two below the surface, but she couldn’t discern which direction to swim in. Thankfully, a strong pair of hands pulled her up, dragging her onto the rowboat. 

“Are you okay?” Beatrice knew she should be trying to put distance between them and the burning ship, plus all the other ships that were converging on them, but all she could focus on was Ava. 

“Hmm?” Ava was having trouble focusing, though the worry on Beatrice’s face was clear. 

“Ava. Look at me.” Beatrice wiped the saltwater and gunpowder residue from Ava’s face. “Are you okay?” 

“Mmm…” Ava only groaned, but shook her head, trying to shake off the spacey feeling. “Yes. Okay. Mhm.” 

“The Thorn is just there.” Beatrice pointed, but Ava didn’t turn away from Beatrice - not even for a second. “Everything went according to plan, at least so far.” She was surprised, but perhaps not as much as she would have expected to be. 

“Good.” A single word was about as much as Ava could manage. 

“And now we’re even.” Beatrice added with a smirk as she finally took up the oars and began rowing away from the burning vessel.


	13. Will You Stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice helps Ava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> incredibles 2 is an insanely queer movie, dont @ me

Ava tried to sit up and help Beatrice row, but her limbs felt leaden. Between the ocean waves and the spinning in her head, it was everything she could do not to vomit. Beatrice didn’t speak; she was too busy rowing towards the approaching Thorn. Despite that, she couldn’t keep her worried eyes off Ava. As much as she tried to push the concern from her mind, it seemed ever present, which revealed too much about her growing feelings towards Ava. 

As the Thorn passed, Camila instructed the crew to lower the ropes, and Beatrice quickly secured them to the yawl’s hooks. It was finicky work in the best weather, but doing it while a ship is moving and in the middle of the night… While, that’s a challenge. The ship continued to pick up speed as the rowboat was hauled aboard and Beatrice kept a protective hand on Ava. 

Once the yawl was safely aboard, the crew members that had been hauling it up immediately ran below deck - on Camila’s command. None of the blockade vessels had fired yet, but it was clear that the closer ones were getting ready. Crossing the line was to be the most dangerous part of the journey. But as soon as the Thorn cleared the firing range of the blockade, it would be completely uncatchable. 

Shouts and orders echoed across the deck and Ava sat up, slowly, feeling as though it was her Captain’s duty to help. In her weary state, she tried to climb out of the yawl and on to the main deck, only to immediately fall.

“Ava?” Beatrice knelt beside her, just as the first cannon explosion pierced the air. Compared to the massive boom Ava created earlier, it wasn’t that bad, but it represented a very real danger. 

“Gotta help.” Ava told Beatrice as she stood up again, swaying slightly on her feet. “This is... My ship.” 

“How, exactly?” Beatrice asked, if only to distract Ava long enough to keep her from danger. Camila and Lilith were more than capable of handling themselves and the Thorn’s operation. In Beatrice’s eyes, Ava had already made a significant contribution to the evening’s success. 

“Erm…” Ava’s knees buckled beneath her before she could construct a response, but Beatrice caught her long before she hit the ground. “Romantic.” Whispered Ava, grinning as her head lolled onto Beatrice’s shoulder. It was clear that she was completely disoriented from her proximity to the explosion, but Beatrice felt herself grow red anyhow. 

“How about we let Camila and Lilith take care of this.” 

“You… Did good.” Ava mumbled as Beatrice basically carried her to the ship’s top deck. “Tonight, I mean.” 

“I’m not sure I agree.” Beatrice replied with surprising honesty and calm, despite the cannonfire that echoed around them. Only two ships were close enough to fire, but the Thorn was a small and fast target. 

“Why?” Ava tried to lift her head but it fell back to Beatrice’s shoulder. She felt completely weighed down and trapped. 

“You did all the real work.” Beatrice clarified. “And now we’re almost through the blockade. Camila and Lilith work well together.” 

“That’s what… Love does.” Breathed Ava, almost inaudible with the noise that surrounded them. “Good teamwork.” 

Beatrice didn’t,  _ couldn’t,  _ reply to that. Instead, she watched the couple in question command the Thorn’s crew. Lilith stood at the helm, authoritative and confident. With practiced ease, she spun the wooden wheel, forcing the ship to turn evasively. Meanwhile, Camila coordinated the sailors from the middle deck, while also calling commands down to the team of men working the cannons. With an occasional, well-planned blast, she could keep the blockade ships at bay. 

After only a few minutes, though they seemed like hours, the Thorn was free and clear on the other side. Several of the galleons circled around the sinking ship, looking to save any survivors. It was immediately clear that no one was even going to attempt to follow them. Given that, Lilith ceded control of the vessel to one of the sailors, instructing him to maintain their speed for at least a few hours. Just in case. 

“Alright!” Camila smiled as she climbed up the steps and met everyone on the top deck. “We’re clear. Ava’s plan actually worked.” 

“Somehow.” Lilith joked as Camila gave her a fierce, but quick hug. Only upon breaking apart, did they both notice the shockingly close grip that Beatrice had kept on Ava. Out of necessity, of course. 

“Told… You.” Ava muttered, trying to seem more cognisant of what was happening than she actually was. 

“What’s wrong with her?” Lilith asked Beatrice, with a mixture of frustration and concern in her sharp features. 

“She didn’t make it to the yawl in time.” Beatrice explained, as she tried to ignore how tightly Ava’s hand clung to her waist. “When the ship blew she was only a few metres away.” 

“ _ Christ. _ ” Camila rubbed her face. “It’s amazing you’re alive, Ava.” 

“Promise kept.” 

“Barely.” Lilith crossed her arms, trying and failing to use anger to cover her worry. “Next time you suggest something this stupid, Camila and I will be vetoing the idea.” 

“Hey.” Ava managed to lift her head from Beatrice’s shoulder, though it made the world spin heavily. “With Beatrice here… That’s a vote… In my favour.” 

“I wouldn’t count on that.” Beatrice added quietly.

“Glad to see you have half a brain.” Lilith told her with a smirk. “That makes three of us.” 

“To be fair, it did work.” Camila was the kindest, though her own worry was clear. “We’re past the blockade and we should be to the Refuge in a few days. Though, if that blockade is anything to go by, the Admiral’s forces are insanely well-funded.” 

“I suppose that’s what happens when you decide to ally yourself with the richest company in the world.” Beatrice inferred. “Regardless, it’s probably not a good sign for us.” 

“ _ Us _ ?” Ava couldn’t help but repeat the word. 

“To be fair, Beatrice was complicit in piracy today.” Lilith couldn’t help but grin at Beatrice’s clear discomfort. “Blowing up a merchant vessel is probably against at least a few laws.” 

“But if the vessel was part of a force created by a coup, is it really piracy?” Beatrice countered, trying to reason her way out of this, entirely for her own sanity. 

“I suppose that’s for you to figure out.” Lilith teased. “Will you make sure Ava doesn’t fall off the side of the ship? After this  _ stressful _ evening, all I want to do is go to bed.”

“Yes, of course.” Beatrice nodded. 

“Good luck.” Camila giggled as she and Lilith retreated to the galley, likely for some food or alcohol before bed. 

“I’m fine.” Ava reported, despite the tight grip she kept on Beatrice. It was the only thing keeping her upright. 

“Somehow, I doubt that.” 

Slowly, Beatrice led Ava to the Captain’s quarters. It was everything she could do to stay focused, especially with the next sentence that would come out of her mouth.

“You should probably change before you go to bed, your clothes are still soaked with seawater.” 

“Will you help?” Ava asked quietly, slumped over in her chair behind the desk. “Please?”

“I…” Beatrice froze, completely and utterly self-conscious. “Alright…” 

Nervously, Beatrice opened Ava’s wardrobe, which was unsurprisingly messy. After a few seconds of deliberation, she retrieved an undershirt and a pair of linen pants. What did Ava even sleep in? Was this ok? Questions flew through Beatrice’s head with insane speed. 

“You’re overthinking this.” Ava whispered. 

“Perhaps.” Beatrice took a few steps back towards Ava. “Though you could stand to think a little bit more, while we’re on the subject. Today’s plan was… Incredibly dangerous.” 

Beatrice slowly untied the front of Ava’s shirt, surprisingly awkward for someone who’d once sliced the clothes from Ava’s body. With a characteristic and complete lack of modesty, Ava let the shirt fall from her shoulders, before sliding on her dry undershirt. 

“You say that as though…” Ava paused, hating how slow her mind seemed to be moving. At least the dizziness was beginning to subside. “You care.” 

“I do.” 

“Hmm…” Ava considered Beatrice’s words as she just as immodestly changed into a dry pair of pants. “How strange.” 

“Why do you say that?” Beatrice wondered aloud as she helped Ava into bed.

“We used to be enemies.” 

“Were we?” Beatrice sat on the edge of the bed. “I mean, really?” 

“Maybe not.” Ava grinned as she made eye contact with Beatrice. “Real enemies would have actually killed each other.” 

“I still could kill you.” The words tasted sour in Beatrice’s mouth. 

“Do it, then.” Ava goaded, her tone immediately gravelly and sultry. 

“I believe it was you, earlier today, who said  _ don’t tempt me. _ ” 

“I stand by that.” Ava laughed slightly, before growing more serious. Had she been entirely in her right mind, she might not have asked the following question. “Will you stay?” For a few seconds, Beatrice didn’t reply, instead opting to stand up and take a few steps away from Ava’s bed. An action which, obviously, Ava took for a  _ no.  _ Instead of leaving, however, Beatrice blew out the candles that dimly lit the room, before rejoining Ava in bed. 

“Only because you asked so nicely.” Beatrice mumbled, using a weak attempt at humour to disguise her nerves. Fighting with Ava was easy, but being with her in other ways was easy too. Easier than it should be, at any rate, which is what made Beatrice’s heart pound. 

“Thank you.” Ava seemed content, calm even, despite the buffer between them. 

“We still haven’t finished our conversation. From earlier.” 

“I know.” Ava sighed and turned onto her side, though Beatrice was all but invisible in the dark. “In the morning… When my head feels better… Maybe we could finish it?” 

“Please.” 

“But there is something I  _ need  _ now.” Ava breathed, repeating the word that had been banging around in Beatrice’s head for too long now. Need. “Something that won’t wait until morning.” 

“Oh?” Beatrice was confused for a moment, until Ava pressed a hand to her cheek. They both leaned forward, sharing a warm kiss that communicated more than words ever could. Between the luck and skill that had kept them alive today, and the increasingly complicated feelings they both harboured… There was a lot of emotion contained in a kiss. 

“Goodnight, Beatrice, First Lieutenant of her majesty’s… Royal Navy  _ and  _ sailing master… Aboard the Thorn...” Ava whispered once they had broken apart, breathless. Her head spun wildly, though now she wasn’t sure if it was from Beatrice’s influence or the explosion. 

“Goodnight, Ava, Captain of the Thorn.” Beatrice replied with equally formality. She liked this form of address. It felt sacred. Ava felt sacred.

Within a minute, Ava was asleep. She was tucked close to Beatrice, close enough that Beatrice couldn’t focus on anything else. Ava’s soft, sleepy breaths were both calming and anxiety inducing. The more rational part of Beatrice’s brain was entirely focused on chastising herself. What  _ the fuck  _ was she doing? Her continued fraternisation with Ava and the Thorn’s crew was making it harder to view pirates as the enemy. At least, these pirates. 

But was Ava the enemy? Beatrice argued with herself. Beyond her romantic feelings, Ava had treated her with respect and kindness. Back in England, Ava topped the Royal Navy’s list of most wanted pirates. It wasn’t as if Beatrice found herself with a small timer, no, Ava was  _ the  _ pirate. With a shaky exhale, Beatrice tried to turn away from Ava, as if that would help clear her mind. In her slumber, Ava reached an arm around Beatrice’s torso, holding her in place. 

“You’re a complicated woman, aren’t you Ava?” Beatrice whispered, obviously earning no response. And that was just it, wasn’t it? Her internal struggle would be non-existent had Ava been evil. Doubly frustrating was that Beatrice knew this conflict about Ava had existed long before her ‘capture.’ It was only now, and her proximity to Ava, that forced her to confront her feelings. Feelings which, if Beatrice was being honest, she would have preferred stay dormant. 

Somehow, despite her raging thoughts, Beatrice fell asleep. It was odd how calming Ava’s presence could be, even if she had a penchant for chaos. And arson. Still, Beatrice found herself waking up the next morning, with golden swaths of sunlight painted across the room. From the faint rocking of the ship, it was immediately obvious that they weren’t moving as fast as they had been the night prior - and the ocean was blissfully calm. 

Beatrice was calm too, strangely enough. Ava was still asleep and still wrapped around Beatrice. With silent reverence, Beatrice studied Ava’s face, curiously noting how much younger she looked while sleeping. Ava wasn’t old, of course, but she carried herself with a confident authority that lent her some credence. It was a mask that couldn’t always be maintained, and in some ways, Beatrice felt like this was the  _ real  _ Ava. 

She contented herself with these thoughts, blissfully free from nervousness… Until Ava woke up.

“Good morning.” She mumbled, with her eyes still closed to the bright sun that was fighting its way into the cabin.

“Good morning.” 

“Thank you.” Ava extricated herself from Beatrice, a process that somehow came as both a disappointment and a relief. “For staying, I mean.” 

“How do you feel?” Beatrice chose to ignore the sentiment all together, afraid of the weight of Ava’s words. 

“Better that I did yesterday.” Ava answered quietly. “My head hurts, but I can think better now. There’s less spinning.” 

“You were reckless.” The words tumbled out before Beatrice could stop them.

“Yes.” 

“Why?” 

“Why not?” Ava raised an eyebrow, as if daring Beatrice to challenge her. 

“You’re frustrating.” Beatrice muttered.

“Aye, you’ve said that before.” Ava grinned as she sat up and leaned against the headboard. “You’re going to have to find a new insult.” 

“It’s not an insult.” Beatrice felt the need to clarify. “Well, not exactly.” 

“Not exactly…” Ava repeated. “Okay, enough banter.” She grew more serious. “You’re the one with the decisions to make, Beatrice, and I’m curious to hear your thoughts.” 

“Are you really?” For some reason, Beatrice found it difficult to accept that Ava thought about her as much as she thought about Ava. 

“Yes.”

“I feel… Conflicted.” 

“How so?” 

The genuine kindness in Ava’s voice gave Beatrice pause. It was undeniably strange, but talking to Ava felt like talking to an old friend. 

“It’s wrong. Everything I’m feeling is… Wrong.” Beatrice offered a poor explanation after a few seconds. 

“Why?” 

“I shouldn’t like you.” Beatrice took a shaky deep breath and was surprised to find Ava’s hand on her shoulder. “I shouldn’t be envious of your life, or your freedom. I shouldn’t be considering leaving my post behind to join you. That would be  _ ridiculous.  _ But at the same time… Well, I can’t seem to get the thought out of my head.” 

“None of that is  _ wrong,  _ though.” Ava replied.

Without a response from Beatrice, Ava continued. “More than half the men aboard my ship used to be naval sailors. Once you realise that the navy and piracy are almost identical, save for the flag that adorns the ship, you find it harder to justify staying in the military. I’m not trying to… Convince you… Well, I am, but…” Ava’s own nervousness became clear and the youthfulness of her slumber was completely worn away. “I still want you to make your own decisions.” 

“Why?” 

“Because you’re a person, Beatrice. Everyone deserves to choose their path in life - not have it chosen for them.” Ava’s simple answer made Beatrice’s heart pound and her ears ring. Had she truly chosen her life in the military, or was it chosen by her parents? The answer was obvious, though it brought Beatrice little peace. 

  
“I feel guilty.” Beatrice admitted. 

“That much is obvious.” Ava squeezed Beatrice’s shoulder before withdrawing her hand entirely. “But I really want you to make a genuine decision for yourself. If you want to leave the moment you hit the mainland, I won’t blame you. I’d be devastated and I can’t lie about that, but I’d never keep you somewhere that you didn’t want to be.” 

“You’re feeling rather honest this morning.” Beatrice mumbled, feeling her cheeks burn as she once again deflected Ava’s honest sentiments. 

“You likely saved my life last night, so I feel like I owe you one.” Ava made an admission of her own before continuing. “It would be dishonest of me to try and hide my feelings, which I’m sure are obvious at this point. I want you to make your own decision, of course, but it should be an informed one.” 

“You’ve saved my life too, remember.” Beatrice countered, as if it would have changed either of their actions. “But I would be lying if I said I didn’t like you.”

“I know.” Ava’s signature grin crept across her face. 

“But I’m still not sure I have an answer.” 

“That’s okay.” 

“Really?” Would Beatrice ever stop being surprised by Ava? 

“Really. You’ve had so much change in the last few days, even without considering our  _ complicated  _ relationship. For now, just know that you have an ally in me, whatever the future may bring. Like I’ve said before, I’m determined to see this through, for the good of  _ both  _ the Royal Navy and the pirates that plague it.” 

“Once again I find myself shocked by you.” 

“I get that a lot.” Ava tried to joke but her face was too serious. “For right now, perhaps it’s best we focus on gathering more information about what’s happened. Making a decision without the full picture is always a recipe for disaster.” 

“You’re okay with waiting for an answer?” Asked Beatrice with a surprised expression. 

“Yes.” Ava nodded. “I’ve already waited three years for you, haven’t I?”


	14. Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Beatrice gather more information at Rocky Refuge, but it isn't exactly comforting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the last two days ive updated all FIVE fics im working on, because i am a freak like that. also very tired.

An uneventful few days found the Thorn and her crew approaching Rocky Refuge. Beatrice was no closer to a decision than she had been, though Ava had been entirely respectful, if not slightly distant. Still, Beatrice was hopeful that they’d learn something new here; that she would have some degree of clarity as to what was happening. As the ship grew closer to the craggy coastline, she found herself standing beside the ship’s Captain, whose presence was magnetic. 

“This wasn’t what I was expecting.” Beatrice reported. Warm summer air filled her shirt and messed up her hair. It was invigorating. 

“That’s what you said last time.” Ava smiled, though she didn’t take her eyes off the coastline. 

“I know, but… Well, this isn’t even an island.” 

“I never said it was?” 

“And the approach is… Precarious.” Beatrice counted several shipwrecks amongst the sharp rocks that jutted out from the sea. 

“Especially if you don’t know the way.” Ava cast a quick glance in Lilith’s direction as she expertly maneuvered the ship closer to shore. “But Lilith does. Do you see there…?” She pointed at a small inlet. “That’s our target.” 

“It doesn’t seem quite as… Lively.” Beatrice couldn’t come up with a better word. 

“It isn’t.” For some reason, Ava genuinely enjoyed explaining these things to Beatrice. “The Refuge isn’t, strictly speaking, a  _ pirate  _ safe haven.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“It’s more of a… Collective. It’s a place for all of society’s outcasts.” 

“That is not a helpful answer in the slightest.” Beatrice only felt more confused. 

“Soldiers fleeing their contracts, royals fleeing their obligations, pirates needing a place to hide away… Everyone is welcome here, provided that they make a contribution and follow the rules.” Ava paused, but then continued. “It’s hard to reach by land, it's a few days away from the nearest town and difficult to reach by sea. Even if you sailed right past it, you might miss the opening.” 

“What are the rules? What are you contributing?” Beatrice asked two questions in quick succession, while also noting the verity of Ava’s words. Had one not already known what they were looking for, the small break in the stones and cliffs would be nigh invisible. 

“No violence, no outside conflicts, no reporting the settlement to the Spanish crown. I’m sure you know how focused Ferdinand is on both financial gain, as well as ‘justice’ for criminals. They don’t call him  _ el Justo  _ for nothing.” 

“I’m aware.” Beatrice nodded mechanically. 

“So if he were to learn about this wealthy, criminal settlement to the north… He may not be pleased. And speaking of wealth, our contribution will be of the financial variety. I liberated… Let’s say a dozen quid from a naval vessel a few months ago. It’s been absolutely burning a hole in my pocket ever since.” 

“That’s a lot of money.” For a moment, Beatrice wondered if she should be angry, but couldn’t seem to find it in herself. 

“Well, I’m bad.” Ava said this without conviction. “The Refuge is an important settlement to have on side, for several reasons, but one of which is most important.” 

“Are you going to tell me, or…?” 

“You can get mail here.” Ava replied, though she neglected to mention how many times she had hopelessly checked to see if Beatrice had sent her post. This didn’t make sense, of course, but when it came to Beatrice, all the logic seemed to evacuate Ava’s mind. 

“Is that so?” Beatrice filed that information away, treating it with more mental importance than one might expect. 

“Not that I’ve… Waited for that… Ever.” Ava stuttered, immediately both awkward and charming. “You’re obviously not as smart as I thought you were, since you didn’t even know this place existed and thus couldn’t reply to any of my letters.” 

“I meant to burn every letter you ever sent.” Beatrice admitted quietly, her voice barely audible over the breeze and the whipping of the sails. “But they’re all tucked away in my desk.” 

“If you’re trying to convince me that you don’t like me, you’re doing a piss poor job of it.” Ava smiled as she leaned her head onto Beatrice’s shoulder.

“I think we both know that’s not my intention.” After a moment's hesitation, Beatrice stretched her arm across Ava’s back.

“Careful now, Lieutenant.” Ava teased. “Someone might think you’re into me.” 

Their banter continued like this until the Thorn passed through the narrow entryway created by two cliffs. Upon seeing the settlement tucked within, Beatrice gasped. 

“I know, it’s a lot.” Ava thoroughly enjoyed Beatrice’s reaction. It was, in fairness, quite a sight. A few docks stuck out into the blissfully deep and blue water, in an amazing protected cove. A sandy beach quickly gave rise to a grassy slope, which was walled off in stone on all sides. 

Several stone buildings were arranged in the grass and caves had been carved into the surrounding cliffs. A mismatched crowd of people moved about the settlement, with a clear and palpable freedom. It made Beatrice’s heart pound. 

“Are you okay?” Ava asked suddenly, upon sensing Beatrice’s tight silence. 

“Yes. Sorry.”

“Why sorry?” Ava wondered as the crew quickly pulled the ship into dock. 

“I just…” Beatrice was still at a loss for words. “I don’t know.” 

“Elucidating. Truly.” Ava smirked as she retreated from the railing and into her cabin, while Beatrice stayed rooted to the spot. A few minutes later she returned, with a paper wrapped parcel in hand. Camila, Lilith, and the crew had already departed the vessel - leaving Beatrice alone aboard the Thorn. 

“Hey, loser!” Ava called up to Beatrice from the middle deck. “Are you coming?” 

“Oh!” Beatrice remembered herself as scurried down to meet Ava. For the umpteenth time, she was happy to be in Ava’s light, pirate linens instead of her starchy military uniform. As the pair crossed onto the dock, they were met by the town’s leader, a kind older gentleman. 

“Ava!” He greeted her with a hug. “It’s good to see you again.” 

“Likewise.” Ava smiled. “And here’s a gift, to pay for our visit.” She handed him the parcel, which was full of shiny quid. 

“I’ve told you before, you don’t need to keep donating every time you show up here.” The old man laughed, addressing Ava with a familiarity that made Beatrice feel somewhat left out. 

“I do, though. I do.” Ava grew more solemn. “Rocky Refuge has been a safe haven for me on many occasions, and I can safely say that without your beautiful settlement, I might not be standing here today. Thus, I am investing in its future survival.” 

“If you insist.” He paused, before gesturing to Beatrice. “And who is this lovely woman?” 

“I’m -” 

“This is Beatrice.” Ava interrupted. “It seems I’ve finally taken a sea wife.” She quickly pressed a kiss to Beatrice’s cheek. “She’s also a damn fine sailing master.” 

“Ah.” The old man smiled heartily. “I’m glad to see you’ve finally gotten over the navy woman. It never would have worked out, you know.” At that, Beatrice had to stop herself from choking.

“Oh, I know.” Ava replied, clearly trying just as hard to restrain herself. 

“Well, what am I keeping you here for?” The town leader threw his hands up. “Go have fun, take care of business. You know where to find me if you need anything.” 

“Of course.” Ava nodded politely. “Thank you for having us.” 

“Thank you.” Beatrice added. 

“Any time.” 

They retreated down the dock and onto the sand. The absolute  _ moment  _ that they were out of earshot, Beatrice whispered to Ava, with no small amount of nervous energy in her words. 

“Do not think, even for a second, that we are not talking about that.” 

“Not now, sea wife.” Ava muttered under her breath as she crossed through the sand and into the settlement proper. Her face was an odd mask of emotions, the most prominent of which being amusement and embarrassment. 

Close to the stone wall that ringed the settlement, there was a small building with a few horses tied up outside. Ava pushed open the door to reveal a post office and she promptly asked the attendant for a newspaper. After flipping a coin to the woman behind the counter, they were back outside just as quickly. 

“Let’s find a secluded spot to read this.” Ava instructed. What she implied was:  _ Let’s find somewhere to speak freely. _

“We could just sit up at the top of the hill.” Beatrice suggested as she pointed to a grassy knoll. In the breeze, the grass moved almost like water. 

“Perfect.” Ava began walking, clearly determined.

It was only a minute until they were sitting in the grass. The view was nothing short of stunning, with the azure cove and the expansive ocean that laid beyond the stony cliffs. Heavy sunlight beamed down on them, but it was warm and welcome. Those who spend significant time at sea  _ always  _ appreciate good weather. And that applies to more than just the literal. 

“Your  _ sea wife _ ?” Beatrice bit, clearly not dropping the issue. “Seriously, Ava? Why couldn’t you have just said new sailing master and left it at that?” 

“I dunno.” Ava shrugged and looked down, trying to hide the blush that crept across her cheeks. “I thought it would lend our story a little more believability.” 

“You’re so full of shit.” 

“Maybe.” 

“And that doesn’t even touch the most intriguing part of that exchange.” Beatrice continued, her face alight with her new ammunition to tease Ava with. “Who is this  _ navy woman  _ exactly?” 

“She’s some other girl.” Ava mumbled. “You wouldn’t know her.” This was a clear lie.

“You’re kind of a dick sometimes.” Beatrice reported, with a smile so big it threatened to crack her face in half. 

“I don’t like this.” Ava crossed her arms in a feigned pout. “Let me go back to teasing you.” 

“I can’t believe you talked about me to other people!” Beatrice’s doubts about Ava not feeling the same way was dwindling daily. “That’s so embarrassing!” 

“What!? No it’s not!” In a much smaller voice, she asked, “Did you never talk about me?”

“I… In very vague terms. Sometimes.” 

“Hmm…” Ava kept her gaze fixed on the horizon. She didn’t have the strength to look at Beatrice. Too bad for her, since Beatrice took Ava’s chin in hand and forced eye contact between them. A moment later their lips met, somehow both surprising and not. In her embarrassed frustration, Ava couldn’t help but bite one of Beatrice’s lips, which only made her wrap a hand around Ava’s back and pull her closer. So, not the intended effect, then. 

“We should… Umm…” After breaking apart, Ava’s cheeks were flushed, but she wore a distinct smile. “We should probably see if there is any news about the coup in this paper.” 

“Agreed.” For once, Beatrice was less awkward than Ava, though she wanted a lot more than a kiss. Despite her usual discipline, she was finding it hard to focus around the Thorn’s infamous Captain. 

Without further comment Ava unfurled the newspaper and began to read. “Ava, that paper is in Spanish.” Beatrice observed quietly. 

“We’re in Spain.” Ava replied as her eyes scanned the inky lines. 

“So you can read Spanish then?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be able to? I grew up in Spain.” Ava mumbled. 

“Right.” Beatrice nodded. She hadn’t forgotten where Ava had come from, yet there was an odd disconnect in her mind between  _ pirate _ Ava and  _ rich merchant’s daughter _ Ava. Those two identities seemed like entirely different people. 

“Cállate un momento, por favor.” Ava whispered and Beatrice stayed silent for several minutes, until Ava was finished scanning the news. 

“So…” She re-folded the newspaper in her lap. “Do you want the good, the bad, or the ugly?” 

“Ugly?” 

“Vincent’s men have been sinking ships from Ireland to India.” Ava seemed angry about this, if unsurprised. “It’s not even proper raiding etiquette.” 

“Is that what you’re worried about?” Beatrice knew this was emblematic of bigger issues. 

“Well, partially at least.” Ava frowned. “Any good sailor would know that and be hesitant to comply with those orders. There must be a reason that he is sinking vessels after robbing them.” 

“I have an inkling we’ll find out eventually.” The feeling of foreboding was heavy in Beatrice’s chest. 

“I hope you’re wrong but I know you’re right.” 

“What’s the bad news?” Beatrice pressed onwards.

“Well, it’s no longer conjecture. There was, truly, a coup. The Royal Navy is now under Vincent’s control, but the King doesn’t wish to challenge him. Old Georgie has accepted the outcome of the coup and all but embraced Vincent with open arms.” 

“Fuck.” Beatrice felt the world lurch and wondered for a moment if she might vomit. 

“The silver lining is that, at least according to the paper, most of the navy’s senior leadership has disappeared.” Ava laid a hand on Beatrice’s shoulder, clearly sensing her change in mood. “This is part of the reason that the King was willing to embrace Vincent’s actions, but it also means that Shannon is likely alive.” 

“Told you.” 

“Are you really going to say  _ I told you so _ right now?” 

“I need something to distract me from the sickening fall of my country’s navy.” Beatrice half-joked. 

“Tell you what, if we make it to Devon and this Shannon is alive, I’ll give you an emerald the size of your eye.” 

“Why?” Beatrice couldn’t help but be confused again. “What is the point?” 

“To have it made into jewelry. Obviously.” Ava waggled her adorned fingers. “To show that you’re successful and wealthy. Sometimes I worry you might be an idiot.” 

“No you don’t.” 

“No, I don’t.” Ava withdrew the jab at once. 

“That’s pointless for me, though.” Beatrice shrugged. She knew this conversation was only a distraction from the dismal news, but she couldn’t seem to care as much as she  _ should  _ have. “I’m not a pirate.” 

“Yeah, you keep saying that.” Ava’s dark eyes met her own. “But I believe it less and less every day.” 

“It takes more than an outfit to make a pirate.” Beatrice looked down at the borrowed textiles she wore. 

“I’m not referring to your clothes.” Ava refused to elaborate further than that.

“What do you mean?” 

“When you know, you’ll know.” She muttered cryptically, before rising to her feet. “Come on.” Ava extended a hand and helped Beatrice up. “Let’s go get lunch and ask around. Maybe we can gather some more information.” 

“Can you try not to get beat up this time?” Beatrice couldn’t resist asking as they walked back down the hill.

“If anyone is going to beat me up today, I’d rather it be you.” Ava retorted at once, making Beatrice’s face grow hot in embarrassment. 

“Don’t tempt me.” 

“I  _ am  _ tempting you.” Ava stopped walking, only to pull Beatrice into a fierce kiss. “And I know we have work to do and lots to take care of. But don’t think  _ for a second  _ that you’re done beating me up. And since I outrank you, that is essentially a binding order.” 

“I… You… I… What…?” Beatrice sputtered as Ava’s expression quickly changed from sultry to mischievous. 

“Okay, let’s go!” She continued down the path as though nothing had happened. “I’m hungry for information  _ and  _ food!” And something else, but that went unsaid.


	15. It's Your Decision to Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know my sexuality and i dont know my gender and im kind of having a crisis about it. at least i know im allergic to onions

“Setting aside the clear danger we’re sailing into, it is an absolute delight to eat actual bread.” Ava mumbled with her mouth full. “Sometimes, it’s the little things in life.” 

“I’m glad one of us is happy.” Beatrice replied as she ate with significantly more table manners. And while the news of Vincent’s coup  _ should  _ have been weighing on her more, it wasn’t. Idly, Beatrice wondered if she should feel guilty for that. 

“Are you unhappy?” Ava set down her bread and looked at Beatrice with unmasked curiosity and concern. “I know it’s less than ideal, this whole  _ coup business,  _ but I genuinely think that some of this has been fun.” She looked heartbroken. “Maybe that was stupid of me to think.”

“No!” Beatrice was quick to correct her. “It’s not you. And I have had fun.” This was honest. 

“What is it then?” Ava clearly wasn’t dropping the subject that easily. 

“Do you really want to talk about it?” 

“Yes. Stop asking me that.” 

“Alright, alright.” Beatrice sighed. “I feel guilty for not being more upset about the destruction of the Royal Navy.” She said this completely deadpan, before adding, “And I think it’s odd that a pirate Captain is the best friend I’ve ever had.” 

“Aww…” Ava grinned. “You really think that?” 

“Yes.”

“I understand what you mean, about feeling guilty for what you don’t feel.” Ava grew more serious all at once. “Perhaps you’re beginning to realise that the loyalty you owed the navy was more of a habit than inspired by anything meaningful.” 

“You’re not old enough to be as wise as you are.” Beatrice replied quietly, though Ava wasn’t wrong. “The biggest motivation for me to return to England, right now at least, is to ensure that Shannon is okay. If it weren’t for her… Well, I’m not entirely sure I’d be going back at all.” 

“Really?” Ava was clearly surprised by this. “Don’t you feel like you… We… You need to fight for what is right - for what the navy is meant to be?” 

“I don’t support Vincent’s coup, let me lead with that. But the navy had an inherent corruption that  _ led  _ to Vincent’s rise, so I’m not sure talking about them as two entirely separate entities is the best course of action.”

“Hmm… That’s an interesting consideration.” Ava hummed. “Say, hypothetically, that you woke up on shore after that fateful battle and Shannon didn’t exist at all. What would you have done?” 

“I’m not sure.” Beatrice felt weird saying these words. For most of her life, everything was so clear and defined. Now, she was a mess of confusion and complications. It was bizarre, but it made her thankful for Ava. “Once I learned of the coup, I might’ve just left. Stayed in Spain, perhaps.” 

“Really?” 

“Maybe this is shocking to you, but I was growing apathetic about the navy before you and I even met. I never wanted to join at all and it’s not like I grew  _ more  _ happy with it during the last several years.” 

“And here I was thinking I was the catalyst to your descent.” Ava murmured. “How foolish of me.” 

“You’ve definitely played a pivotal role, I won’t deny you that.” Beatrice smiled, genuinely. “I’m not a pirate. But I’m not sure I’m a navy woman anymore, either. I suppose it’s just… Strange. To not feel obligated to something, or honour bound… I’ve never really had that before.” 

“I feel the need to remind you that you are, as per your own agreement, the sailing master aboard the Thorn.” Ava was only half-joking. Every minute that she spent with Beatrice made it harder to accept that Beatrice might leave after this was over. 

“You’re right.” Though Beatrice was more than hesitant to admit it, the idea of staying with Ava’s crew on a more permanent basis was painfully and undeniably attractive. As was Ava herself. 

“Music to my ears. I love when you say that.” Ava resumed eating, trying to seem more at ease than she was. “But Beatrice, you’re clearly upset about this and I don’t blame you… Still, this is a decision that you need to make for yourself. I can’t make it for you.” 

“No, I know.” Beatrice sighed and looked down at her half-finished meal. She’d all but lost her appetite.

“But…” Ava paused as she reached across the table to hold one of Beatrice’s hands. “I’m here to talk about it for as long as you want, whenever you want.”

“You’re a good sea wife.” 

“Ha!” Ava nearly choked on her food. “That was good.” She added once she had regained her breath. “You’re funnier than I once imagined that you'd be.” 

“Did you imagine me often?” It was easy to tease Ava, Beatrice realised. It made her happy. 

“Wow…” Ava breathed before smirking. “But I’d be lying if I said no.” 

“You’re awfully honest… For a pirate.” 

“You keep saying that like it’s an insult.  _ Most  _ pirates are honest and, as I’ve told you before, I’ve never lied to you.” 

“Would you ever lie to me?”

“No.” Ava met Beatrice’s gaze with unmatched intensity. “Maybe. If it would save your life, but I can’t really envision a scenario where that is the case. So, no.” 

“What if I asked you a really uncomfortable question and you didn’t  _ want  _ to be honest?” It was obvious where Beatrice was leading with this. 

“I don’t like where this is going…” 

“Do you like a little bit of violence alongside your evening proclivities?” Beatrice had to work hard not to smile as she asked. 

“Okay, so I definitely didn’t know where that was going.” Ava was secretly relieved. She had been worried that Beatrice was going to ask something a lot more serious. Something which, if she wanted to keep her word, she would have answered:  _ yes.  _

“You didn’t answer my question.” 

“...Yes.” Ava looked down and blushed rather violently. 

“Good to know.” Beatrice allowed herself a grin and then they both continued to eat in newly awkward silence. 

After lunch, the pair tried to gather more information, but it proved fruitless. There weren’t any other sailors at the Refuge, and thus, no one really had much to report. Evening found them, the Thorn’s crew, Camila, and Lilith back aboard the ship. For nearly an hour, Ava paced the top deck alone. She was trying to compose a message to deliver to the crew and no one dared disturb her. 

As the sun met its watery grave, the sailors gathered on the mid deck, while Ava stood against the railing above them. Lilith, Camila, and Beatrice stood beside her. Beatrice, perhaps for the first time, felt a profound sense of belonging. 

“Firstly, I’d like to state that we won’t be leaving until tomorrow morning, so if you wish to go get drunk on land after this, you’re free to do so.” Ava smiled and the crew gave a scattered cheer. 

“Now, let’s get into it. I’d like to thank everyone for trusting my judgement about our newest officer.” All eyes were now on Beatrice, including Ava’s. “Sure, she might have been a naval sailor when we pulled her aboard, but I think we’ve all done a fine job of corrupting her.” Ava didn’t laugh, but Camila stifled a giggle. “Now, with that being said, I feel as though I need to ask everyone to trust my judgment on something much larger.” 

A stretched silence. Beautiful orange hues of evening spilled across the wooden vessel.

“As you all know, we will be sailing northward. Towards England. This conflict with the former Admiral is, most likely, going to be dangerous and violent. I wish this weren’t the case, since I already miss our days of warm, easy raiding. But summer is coming to an end, as is our way of life. Sure, it might seem like an odd choice for us to face a foe that  _ maybe  _ is better met by a naval fleet of another country.”

“As it stands, there is no one else.” Ava’s face was stony and Beatrice admired the silent respect given to her by the sailors. “I refuse to run away from this and I refuse to let modern piracy end. Who knows, perhaps we can pick up some reinforcements on the way. Regardless, I  _ will  _ be on the front lines for every confrontation. This has always been the case, and even as the stakes grow higher, I will continue to fight for the greater good.” 

Some of the crew looked markedly worried, but Ava continued. “I will never give you an order that I wasn’t willing to carry out myself, you all know this.” There were a few noises of affirmation. “But like I’ve offered before, I won’t force anyone to see this through. If anyone decides that they’d rather play it safe, feel free to stay in the Refuge. This is not the military and you haven’t signed a contract. No hard feelings.” 

“We ain’t leavin’!” One of the crewmen shouted. Ava grinned as several others joined in as well. It became a sort of chant. The Thorn’s Captain let them carry on for a few minutes before raising her hand. 

“I’m not accusing anyone of not being loyal, I’d just thought I’d give you the option.” She surveyed the crowd. “Alright, go have fun. Make sure we’re still allowed back here. Long live the Thorn and her crew!” 

“Long live the Thorn and her crew!” The sailors echoed before eagerly disembarking. Beatrice didn’t flinch this time, but she didn’t participate, either. 

“We’re really doing this, then?” Lilith asked quietly.

“We’re really doing this.” Ava nodded. 

“Did you learn anything else helpful?” Camila wondered a moment later. 

“Nothing particularly helpful. Nothing that changes our plans.” Ava frowned. “King George isn’t planning on challenging Vincent’s coup, so now, this is the new normal.” 

“Given how…  _ New  _ everything is, we might be able to capitalise on the disarray and chaos.” Posited Beatrice with a thoughtful expression.

“Agreed.” Ava flashed her a quick smile. “We’ll set a course for Devon and see how close we can get. There’s plenty of friendly towns nearby.”

“Wait.” Beatrice interjected. “There aren’t any pirate friendly towns near Devonshire.”

“She didn’t say ‘pirate’ friendly, though.” Lilith smirked. “Just, friendly.” 

“If you don’t raid small coastal towns and you sail in looking a bit less… Pirate-y, plenty of locals are willing to look the other way.” Camila kindly explained this while Ava looked on with an amused expression. 

“It seems I’ve still got a lot to learn.” Beatrice mumbled, though she didn’t seem particularly upset about it. 

“And maybe Ava will teach you.” Camila winked before heading towards the stairs. “Or maybe not. But for what it’s worth, I think you’d be a cute couple.” Both women blushed furiously at this. Were they a couple? They were certainly  _ something.  _

“Okay, Cam, enough of that.” Lilith strode quickly towards the curly haired woman, forcing her down the steps and across the middle deck. “Bye now!” She waved at a dumbfounded Ava and grinned as she disembarked. 

“Actually, I’d like to have a word.” Beatrice composed herself quickly and seemed calm, though she was truly far from it.

“Oh?” For all of Beatrice’s calm, Ava had none. “Yeah. Okay. Let’s go inside. I owe you your first week’s pay, anyhow.” 

“I’m getting paid for this?” 

“You’re an officer aboard this ship, are you not?” Ava pulled open the wooden door that led into the narrow corridor, before leading Beatrice into the Captain’s quarters. “Here.” She reached under the bed and pulled out a heavy chest, which she unlocked with a key that she kept around her neck. After counting out a few coins, Ava pushed the chest away and rose to face Beatrice once more. 

“Half is in British coinage, half is in Spanish coinage.” Ava explained quietly as she gently pressed the metal into Beatrice’s palm. “Depending on where we reach port, of course. Everywhere outside the commonwealth and her colonies is -”

“I’m aware.” Beatrice interrupted, though Ava’s thought out description was rather cute. “But this is…” There were four coins in her hand, two pieces of eight and two pounds sterling. “Are you sure you counted this properly?” 

“Are you insinuating that I cannot count to four?” Ava asked in a sultry tone that gave Beatrice goosebumps.

“No… I…” After that, it took her a moment to focus. “This is more than what I make in a month.” 

“Is it?” Ava wondered, with a smile that suggested she had already known that. 

“Yes.”

“Well, I pay my crew well and we never press gang people like the navy does.” 

“Fair point.” Beatrice conceded, immediately thinking of some of the Royal Navy’s horrendous recruitment practices. It was a sharp contrast to the respectful speech that Ava had just delivered to the Thorn’s crew. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Ava shook her head, though Beatrice didn’t feel an apology was warranted. “You said you needed to talk to me about something.” 

“Oh. Yes.” Beatrice stowed the coins in the pocket of her trousers. Of  _ Ava’s  _ trousers, technically. “Oh?” Ava perched on the edge of the desk. It was obvious that she was scared of what Beatrice would say, even if she tried to hide that fear. 

Instead of replying verbally, Beatrice took a step closer, until she was standing in front of Ava. Their legs were nearly touching. All at once, she took a fistful of Ava’s shirt in her hand and lifted the Captain back up to a standing position. 

“Oi -” Ava’s noise of surprise was cut off by Beatrice’s lips crashing into her own. The surprise wore off quickly though, and Ava busied herself with untying the laces on Beatrice’s trousers while they kissed. 

They broke apart long enough for Beatrice to pull Ava’s linen shirt off. After a few increasingly heated moments, they broke apart again, and Beatrice used the opportunity to push Ava onto the bed.

“ _ Jesus Christ. _ ” Ava whispered as she fell onto her back.

“Don’t take the Lord’s name in vain.” Beatrice corrected with a devilish grin, as she pulled off Ava’s boots and then her own. 

Ava sat up just as she was finished with her shoes, only to grab Beatrice’s shirt and pull her down. “I can be tough, too.” Ava whispered as Beatrice landed on top of her. 

“Show me then,  _ Captain. _ ” Beatrice breathed as she untied Ava’s trousers with one hand and held Ava’s hands down with the other. The only response Beatrice got was a soft moan as Ava lips found her neck. Given that Beatrice was holding down all of Ava’s other limbs, her mouth was her only form of expression. 

This grew more and more heated until Beatrice released Ava’s hands, in order to pull  _ both  _ her shirts off. Ava, still being straddled by Beatrice, might as well have gone into shock then. Somehow, her body managed to stay functioning as the evening devolved into increasingly less clothing and increasingly breathless antics. 

It was long dark before they were finished. Neither of them had the foresight to light and candles beforehand, so they laid in tired, naked silence. Eventually, Beatrice spoke, in a raspy whisper.

“I’ve made a decision.” 


	16. The Mercurial Life at Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice and Ava share an honest conversation... And a few sex jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNETTE WHERE ARE YOU

“Is it because I’m such a good lover?” Ava asked in a raspy voice. 

“Funny.” Beatrice’s reply was sharp, but the effect was ruined when she laughed a moment later. “You’re alright.” 

“ _Alright?_ ” Ava feigned offense. She knew Beatrice was only joking. 

“I said what I said.” Even in the dark, Ava could tell Beatrice was smiling. 

“Okay, enough banter.” Ava sounded more serious now. “What is your decision? I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t nervous.” 

“Let me preface this by saying that there are a few conditions.” 

“I’d be more surprised if there weren’t.” 

“I’d like…” Beatrice’s hesitation, in Ava’s perception, stretched for an hour. In reality, it was _maybe_ a few seconds. “To join you.” 

“You’re already here?” Ava was intentionally confused. 

“Permanently.” 

“Oh.” Ava was silent for several genuine minutes. Her body was completely still, though her mind was burning with thoughts. “Really?” 

“Really.” Beatrice found Ava’s hand in the dark and squeezed it. 

“Really?” Ava asked again. 

“Yes, Ava.” 

“Okay. Alright.” Ava took a deep breath. “What are your conditions?” 

“It’ll likely be too dangerous to return to the military housing in Devonshire, but at some point I’d love to be able to buy some clothes for myself.”

“That can be arranged.” Ava nodded. “What else?” 

“ _When_ we find Shannon and Mary, I think we should try to convince them to join… Us.” Beatrice’s pause was telling. 

“Are they capable?”

“Yes.” Beatrice didn’t elaborate.

“Then I have no issue with that.” Ava agreed. “Is that all?” 

“There’s one more thing.” 

“Oh?” Ava grew even more nervous. 

“I think we are overdue for a conversation about… This… Or us?” 

“Traditionally, I think that’s a conversation you’re supposed to have _before_ the sex.” 

“I don’t think either of us are really big on ‘tradition.’” Replied Beatrice quietly. “It’s usually difficult for me to be forthcoming, but it’s significantly easier with you. I’m not sure why that is, but I can’t dismiss that as coincidence, either.” 

“I feel the same.” Ava breathed. 

“Really?” Beatrice was somewhat surprised by this. “I kind of thought that you were more forthcoming than me.” 

“Oh, I am. But the bar is on the floor.” Ava chuckled. “There’s a lot that I’ve kept close to my chest over the years, but you make it harder for me to keep my secrets.” 

“Likewise.” Beatrice sighed and released Ava’s hand, opting to run her fingers along the smooth curve of Ava’s arm. “And, perhaps because _God_ has forsaken me, I like you.” 

“That was almost a compliment.” 

“Look, if you told me that I’d be fired upon by an ‘ally,’ wake up aboard a pirate ship, and then develop feelings for the Captain… Only to decide to stay… Well, I would’ve thought you were insane.” Beatrice laid out the events of the last fortnight with sharp honesty. “But I don’t think my decision is entirely remarkable, rather, it was only a speeding up of the inevitable.” 

“The inevitable being that you end up aboard the Thorn?” Wondered Ava. 

“The inevitable being that I left the navy.” Beatrice sighed. “This, I wasn’t counting on. But… Well, I’d be lying if, even despite all of the _absolute fuckery…_ I’ve been happy. Happier than I’ve been in a long time. Between your confusing influence and the newfound freedom, it’s been completely overwhelming. But, in a good way. Most of the time, at least.” 

“I know that’s difficult for you to share this with me.” Ava mumbled. “And I appreciate you doing so. Seriously.” 

“I’m trying.” 

“And I’ve been happier in your presence, too.” Ava added. “Though I’m sure you could have inferred that.” 

“I have. But at the same time… It can be a bit difficult to believe.” Beatrice seemed almost ashamed to admit this. 

“What? Why?” 

“Because it’s hard for me to imagine that anyone enjoys my presence.” Beatrice whispered, though her voice hitched on the final few words. She was crying. 

“I enjoy your presence.” Ava emphasised each word of her sentence and she knew immediately that she’d remind Beatrice of this daily if need be. Hourly, even.

“Promise?” The hopefulness in Beatrice’s voice was heartbreaking and Ava felt her eyes burn. 

“I promise. Not just because you’re a good lay, either.” Ava only joked to cover her own emotion and she was grateful for how dark the room was. “But seriously. You’re a good - great - person. I respect you and you’re a fantastic edition to this crew. I’m fortunate to call you a friend.” 

“You can just say you’re in love with me, it’s okay.” Beatrice told a joke of her own, despite the tears in her eyes. 

“I’m in love with you.” Ava breathed. For several minutes, there was silence between them, punctuated only by the low sounds of the ocean outside. When Beatrice finally replied, her voice was thick with emotion.

“I think I’m in love with you too.” 

“Oh.” Ava wiped her face as a million feelings washed over her in the space of a few seconds. Then, she reached an arm around Beatrice and held her tightly. “Then I assume you’ll be less angry when I tell you that we’ve got work to do.” 

“No, I’m still angry.” Beatrice laughed, though she felt like a massive weight had been lifted off her chest. How long had she felt like this towards Ava? In revealing this obvious truth, she wondered how long she’d been harbouring it. There had never been a moment of conscious realistation, rather, a growing ball of emotion in her chest. It was painfully odd for her to be unsure of her feelings, but Beatrice _was_ sure that she wanted to be with Ava - in any way the Captain would have her. 

“Ah, well, tis the mercurial nature of life at sea.” Ava mumbled as she pressed gentle kisses to Beatrice’s collarbone. “I wouldn’t say no to dinner though. I’m starving after all that… Activity.” 

“I’m surprised, given as you’ve already eaten.” There was a quick, stunned silence, as Ava gradually understood what Beatrice had said. Ava’s body went achingly stiff with realisation. 

“ _Beatrice!_ ” 

“I’m a pirate now.” Beatrice could barely contain her laughter. This talk with Ava made her feel immeasurably lighter. “I should be making these jokes.” 

“ _God,_ I can barely believe it… What made you change your mind?” 

“I don’t think it was any singular moment, but a collection of things.” 

“Such as?” Ava clearly wasn’t dropping this. She was incredibly curious. 

“You really want a rundown of every single moment that made me question my allegiances?” 

“Yes.” 

“Alright…” Beatrice sighed. “To be fair, I didn’t want to join the navy at all, so I was never beholden to the military with as much fervor as my parents wanted.” 

“I’m sorry.” Ava quietly apologised, which Beatrice found surprising but knew she shouldn’t have. “That couldn’t have been easy to go through, especially as a teenager.” 

“You didn’t have an easy childhood either.” 

“That doesn’t preclude you from having a tough time.” Ava was wiser than she looked. “But this isn’t about me. Please continue.” 

“I intentionally dumbed myself down to avoid promotion.” Beatrice had never admitted this aloud. “I couldn’t bear the thought of never getting sent out on a ship.” 

“Understandable.” 

“And every promotion meant less and less time at sea.” 

“Even then, you managed quite a high post.” Complimented Ava.

“Yes… Maybe your comments about the navy being incompetent weren’t entirely unfounded.” Beatrice muttered with a slight grin.

“Maybe, huh?” 

“Your comment earlier about press ganging also made me think about some of the naval practices. You were also right about our recruitment of sailors. It’s barbaric.” 

“I know.” Ava was trying to say as little as possible, in hopes that Beatrice would continue. She could talk for hours and Ava would never tire of hearing her voice. 

“When you burned all those ships in the Caymans, I had spent the last week lamenting my summer posting. A lot of the officers wanted it, since it was easy work and in a tropical location. But it is _boring._ So much so, that I’d almost been happy about your arson.” 

“I thought it was a good way to get your attention and earn some uninterrupted raiding. No one dared approach the Thorn for months after that.” 

“That was to get my attention?” Beatrice logically knew she should have put the pieces together but it still felt unbelievable. 

“That, and because I needed some fuel to start rumours about myself, yes.” Ava said this as neutrally as if she was reading a trading manifest. 

“I’m not sure if I should be angry or not.” 

“Yes, you should.” Ava kissed Beatrice’s collarbone again, then bit it. “I like when you’re angry.”

“You’re impossible!” Beatrice felt a familiar warmth crawl through her stomach. “I thought we had work to be doing.” 

“We do, but I’m the Captain and I want to hear the rest of your story, first.” 

“Aye aye, Captain.” Beatrice replied with tangible sarcasm. “Obviously, the queen’s ball brought up some complicated feelings… I was envious of your freedom and curious about how you managed to escape from prison so easily.” 

“I’m surprised you never figured it out.” Ava paused. “It brought up some feelings for me, too. Before then, I think I was happy to let this be an oddly flirty rivalry. But dancing with you… Well, it made me happier than I could have admitted at the time. When I got back to the ship, Camila said I was glowing… And _God,_ did you look lovely that evening.” 

“I could say the same to you. Even having been in prison and wearing a stolen dress you were… Are… Beautiful.” 

“Thank you.” 

“This doesn’t even scratch the surface of what’s happened since the battle.” 

“Or that time you beat me up in an alley.” Ava added with a lopsided smile. “Which was kind of hot, by the way.” 

“Again, you’re impossible.” Beatrice muttered, though she laughed anyhow. 

“Again, I know.” 

“You saved my life, Ava.” Every time Beatrice thought about that day, she was struck by it anew. “You jumped in the water mid-battle and saved my life. None of the officers, save for Shannon, that I’ve served beside would have taken the risk. And it was, don’t be deluded, a _hell_ of a risk.” 

“It was.” Ava closed her eyes. She could still taste the ashy seawater and smell the blood in the air.

“And you were kind.” 

“For the most part.” 

“You had no reason to be.” Beatrice knew this. “You yourself listed the risks of keeping me aboard, yet you treated me with respect.” 

“It was the right thing to do.” Ava couldn’t imagine having done any different. 

“You were a big factor in my decision, no surprises there.” Beatrice took a deep breath. “I’m in love with you.” It felt odd to say the second time, too. “But being with you has also reignited my love for the sea. One of the sole redeeming qualities of the navy was the time spent out on a ship somewhere. Experiencing that with you… It’s like seeing it in a whole new light.” 

“I’m glad for you. There’s no greater joy in life.” 

“And that about sums it up.” Of course, there were a million more reasons, but listing them all would have seen the couple to old age. 

“Thank you for explaining it all to me. But, as much as I hate to say it, we should get to work. I’ll show you where we keep the maps. I’m sure you’re capable of plotting a course, but I figure I should probably show you where we’re going.” 

“Probably.” 

“We should put clothes on first.” 

“Probably.” Beatrice repeated. 

“Ughhh… Okay.” Ava moved to get up but Beatrice caught her face. 

“Wait, one more thing.” 

Ava laid back down, content with the familiar pressure of Beatrice’s hand on her cheek. “What is it?” 

“I love you.” They kissed then, with a gentleness that usually eluded them both. A rare moment of calm in a preternaturally stormy sea.


	17. The Feeling's Mutual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Beatrice and Ava share more conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MISS TWITTER

“Alright.” Ava stood in front of the cabinet in the sailing master’s cabin. There was a surprisingly organised array of maps, which she rifled through with ease. Meanwhile, Beatrice lit a few lanterns on the table, to give them enough light to work by. “Here we are.” Ava pulled out a map of the coastline of Europe, from Portugal to Wales. With practiced hands, she laid it across the table, careful to weigh down each corner.

“Did you steal this map?” Beatrice asked at once. There was a British Naval stamp in the bottom corner of the parchment. 

“First of all, how dare you!” Ava laughed. “Probably, but I honestly don’t remember. I might have bought it. Can you focus?” 

“Can you?” 

“We’re here.” Ava ignored the question and pointed to the Refuge where it was marked on the map. “Usually, it takes two to three days from Northern Spain to Devon, depending on the weather.” 

“Yes, I’m aware of this.” Beatrice nodded. 

“Right. Of course.” Ava continued. “All of these towns on the coast are more or less friendly.” She pointed to Devon’s south coast on the map.

“I can still barely believe that.” 

“I know.” Ava grinned up at Beatrice. “Ideally, I’d like to get as close to the naval base as possible, but we need to be cautious. Even without our flag, the Thorn is a recognisable ship. Still, if we can get within a day’s ride, that would be preferable.” 

“Understood.” Beatrice nodded again. 

“I’m going to have Lilith and Camila stay with the ship, just in case. We’ll set a rendezvous point somewhere along the Channel, just in case they need to make a getaway in a hurry.” Ava had clearly thought about this, and Beatrice was quickly realising how intelligent she actually was. “Meanwhile, you and I will take a hopefully speedy jaunt to find Shannon and Mary. Maybe we can even pick up some more useful information on the way.” 

“This is a really good plan. Or at least, it makes the best of an unfortunate predicament.” Beatrice noted quietly. 

“Thank you.” Ava smiled. “You know how to ride a horse, right?” 

“Yes, Ava, I know how to ride a horse.” Beatrice paused. “Where are we going to get two horses? They aren’t exactly cheap. Or, would you steal them? Seems a -” 

“How much would you pay for a horse in your home county?” Ava interrupted Beatrice with a question. 

“Erm… Between fifteen and eighteen pounds, or thereabouts.” 

“Okay, so then I will buy two horses. No big deal.” Ava shrugged. This wasn’t a lot of money to her, though it was about as much money as Beatrice made in four months as a Lieutenant. “Maybe while I’m doing that you can pick up some clothes for yourself, as well. I have to imagine it’s nice to not wear that starchy naval jacket anymore.” 

“It is.” 

“I’m glad… So, what do you think of my plan? Any criticisms? Questions? Comments? Concerns?” 

“I still think it’s odd how you ask all of your officers for input.” Beatrice began honestly. “But it’s good. Hopefully we don’t run into any trouble, but I think the addition of a secondary meet-up point is a good one. It could be really hard to reunite otherwise.” 

“Thank you.” Ava paused for a moment. “As I’ve said before, I value your input. I value Camila’s input. I value Lilith’s input. I’m not infallible. Not even close. Honestly, I’m a complete idiot a lot of the time.” 

“At least you’re honest about it… You bloody idiot.” Beatrice grinned. 

“Ouch.” Ava laughed. “I’d like to leave at first light tomorrow. And I’d like you to not only plot our course, but command the vessel.” 

“Really?” It wasn’t that Beatrice couldn’t accomplish the task, because she was more than capable. Rather, it was an honour that Ava would trust her to do so.

“Yes. Why do you sound surprised?” Ava leaned back in her chair with a bemused calmness that Beatrice used to find frustrating. Now, it was quite attractive. “You’re an officer of this ship and I want the crew to get used to your command. Should something happen to me or Cam or Lilith, you would be in charge.” 

“I hope that doesn’t happen…” Beatrice had already known this, logically, but thinking of Ava hurt (or worse) made her heart ache. 

“Well, yeah, me too.” Ava didn’t seem bothered. “But I think there might be some differences between my crew and most naval crews. Actually, between my crew and most crews in general.” 

“Such as?” 

“I treat them with more respect than a naval Captain would. They are my equals, not my inferiors. Sometimes I work alongside them and I never give an order that I wouldn’t follow. There is no saluting or other traditional nonsense…. I think that’s about it. I dunno…” Ava suddenly became a bit self-conscious. “You can handle it. I’m not concerned.” 

“It’ll be a bit odd, I think.” Beatrice met Ava’s abashed gaze. “To command a crew that is genuinely happy to be here.” 

“For you, maybe.” Ava teased. “But I’ll be by your side the entire time. No worries. It’ll be fun.” 

“Is that a promise or a threat?” Beatrice asked with a smirk.

“Oh!” Ava’s eyes grew wide at the implication. “Don’t threaten me with a good time, Beatrice. We have work to be doing.” 

“I know, I know.” Yet she still managed to flash Ava a wink before plotting their course to England.

The following morning was bright and just slightly crisp with the tiniest threat of autumn. Beatrice, as ordered by Ava, took the helm early, commanding the crew with easy talent. Ava hadn’t been worried, though to be honest she rarely was, but the Thorn’s newest officer still needed to earn the respect of the sailors. 

On the edge of the top deck, Ava sat on the railing, silently watching Beatrice and eating a plum. She felt extraordinary calm, at least, until Camila and Lilith interrupted her. Her focus on Beatrice had been so distracting, she hadn’t even noticed them approaching. 

“Ava.” Camila’s voice broke through Ava’s complicated thoughts. 

“ _ Christ. _ ” Ava nearly fell off the railing. “You scared me.” 

“Interesting…” Lilith mumbled with a knowing smile. 

“What do you need?” Ava’s eyes narrowed slightly. The mischievous smirks on her friends’ faces were more than slightly worrying. 

“You seem awfully chipper this morning.” Camila glanced at Beatrice, who wore a slight smile as she steered the ship, then back at Ava. 

“This is a good plum.” Ava held up the half-eaten fruit in her hand. “They’re in season now, you know.” 

“Ava.” Lilith stared her down and was surprisingly intimidating. “I will push you over that railing. Don’t test me.” Ava tightened her grip on the wood. 

“Okay, okay.” Ava acquiesced at once. “Beatrice has decided to stay aboard the Thorn full time.” 

“Really?” Camila’s smile grew. 

“Yes.” Ava felt her heart pound as she confirmed the news. She was  _ so  _ lucky. 

“Is that all?” Lilith had known Ava for a long time and had an inkling that Ava was leaving something out. 

“Erm…” 

“No!” Camila figured it out. “You said the  _ l-word,  _ didn’t you!?” 

“How could you possibly know that?” Ava didn’t deny the truth.

“It’s written all over your face!” Camila was nearly hysterical, but kept it quiet enough that Beatrice wouldn’t overhear them. “Did she say it back?”

“Twice.” Ava grinned and blushed as she answered. She was  _ so so so  _ lucky. 

Without comment, Camila handed Lilith a few coins. “Thanks.” Lilith smirked as she pocketed the coins and pressed a kiss to Camila’s head. 

“Were you two betting on this?” Ava was taken aback, but not entirely surprised. “What happened to ‘she’s a naval officer and can’t be trusted?’ Or, ‘why are you bringing her aboard, this is dangerous?’” 

“Ava, my dear innocent girl.” Camila was jokingly condescending as she placed a hand on Ava’s knee. “You sweet summer child. Your infatuation with the Lieutenant has been obvious for  _ years  _ before the naval battle that brought her aboard the ship.” 

“I hate you both. I’m mutinying you at the next island. Pack your things.” Ava crossed her arms in a feigned pout. 

“Love you too!” Camila laughed as she and Lilith retreated down onto the mid deck and then into the main hall of the ship. 

Shockingly, they didn’t encounter any of Vincent’s ships on the way back to England. Well, Ava caught sight of one on the horizon, but it didn’t pursue the Thorn - if it was even noticed at all. The weather held up too, and a steady wind brought them to Devonshire in two days and change. It was evening when they pulled up to a dock in a small, seaside town. Several miles out, they’d changed the ship’s sails to a more traditional white, to avoid causing too much of a ruckus. True to Ava’s word, Beatrice noticed that none of the locals seemed overly concerned with their arrival. 

After exchanging several instructions with Camila and Lilith, Ava led Beatrice from the vessel. “Do you know where we’re going from here?” Ava quietly asked as they crossed the dock and into the town proper. The sun was setting and it cast a dramatic pink light over the stony streets. 

“Yes.” Beatrice answered simply. She was nervous and on high alert. This was as close as she’d been to home in a few weeks, but everything had changed.

“Hey.” Ava grabbed Beatrice’s wrist, as if she was able to sense Beatrice’s trepidation. She could be perceptive like that, sometimes. “It’s going to be okay. I’ll do everything in my power to ensure that.” 

“ _ God,  _ you’re supposed to be tough and mean.” Beatrice deflected. “You’re a pirate.” 

“So are you.” Ava laughed. “Let’s head into the market and see if we can’t find some hooded riding cloaks.” 

“Good idea.” Beatrice took Ava’s hand in her own. “I don’t want to get recognised.” 

“Me neither. I’m one of the navy’s most wanted.” Ava tried to seem more confident than she felt. “It’s a cool title, but I’d rather not get hanged.” 

“Understandable.” Beatrice mumbled as they entered the open air market. Dozens of stalls were set up, each of which was loaded with wares. 

“Oh, I should pick up some food. We’ve got a few hours of riding ahead of us.” Ava muttered, half to herself. “Food for the horses, too.” 

“There’s riding cloaks, just there.” Beatrice nodded towards a stall.

“Good!” Ava palmed her a few pounds. “Will you pick one out for me, too? I’m going to grab some provisions.” 

“Sure.” Beatrice agreed.

A few minutes later, they reconvened, now loaded down with goods. Ava had a canvas bag slung over her shoulder. It was stuffed with bread, apples, and carrots. Meanwhile, Beatrice had two riding cloaks. One was black and one was navy.

“You never told which colour you’d prefer… But they didn’t have green.” She was unnecessarily apologetic about this. 

“Aw, you know my favourite colour.” Ava blushed slightly. “I’ll take whatever colour you don’t want. I don’t really care.” 

“Black it is.” Beatrice passed Ava the black cloak, and pulled the navy one over her head. Throwing the hood over her head helped hide her face and would do so even more once the sun set. 

“You look nice in blue.” Ava observed, before passing Beatrice the bag of food and pulling on her own cloak. 

“You flatter me.” 

“Don’t get used to it.” Ava winked from beneath her hood. “I’m actually super mean and tough, remember?” 

“Mhm. Sure.” Beatrice chuckled. 

At a stable on the edge of town, Ava bartered with the owner for two palfreys. In the end, she traded twenty pounds sterling and an emerald ring for two riding horses. It was dark by the time she and Beatrice were mounted and heading out of town. For several minutes, there wasn’t a word between them, but eventually Beatrice voiced an observation that she only just realised was meaningful.

“I figured it out.” 

“What?” Ava rode to her left. “Figured what out?” 

“How you escaped prison.” 

“Do tell.” Ava’s voice dripped in sultry anticipation which made Beatrice’s skin tingle. 

“I remember thinking it was weird that you still had all your jewelry on.” Beatrice began. “Especially since I suspected you got arrested on purpose.” 

“I did.” 

“But you use the jewelry to bargain your way out. You told me once that it was important to keep your wealth close at all times. A single ring of yours is worth more than a prison guard makes in a year.” Beatrice was shocked it took her this long to figure it out. 

“Yeah, they should probably get paid more. It’s a bit of an oversight.” Ava chuckled. “Man, I should have realised how deep I was in… I got  _ arrested  _ just to dance with you.” 

“You’ve certainly developed a flair for the dramatic.” Beatrice replied. “But for all the frustration you’ve caused me, there’s never been a boring moment. Even aboard the Thorn, when we’ve been sailing for days at a time. I feel like I could talk with you for ages and not get bored.” 

“I feel the same.” Ava’s smile was audible. “I find myself rather taken by you.” 

“The feeling’s mutual.” Beatrice felt herself relax, despite everything. With Ava by her side, she felt like she could handle more than she ever could alone.


	18. I Can't Drown My Demons, They Know How to Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you understand the title, you're emo and gay. sorry i don't make the rules.

“It’s weird for you, isn’t it?” 

“You’re going to have to be more specific.” Beatrice replied. In the darkness, she could only see the dim outline of Ava’s face.

“Being back home.” Added Ava quietly, barely audible over the sound of horse hooves. “So much has changed now.” 

“You’re more perceptive than you have any right to be.” 

“And you’re dodging the question.” Darkness or not, Beatrice could hear Ava’s grin. 

“To be honest, it never felt that much like home.” Admitted Beatrice. She’d never verbalised the feeling before, but Ava had a way of bringing that out in her. “Sure, it’s where I lived and grew up but… Something was always missing. Sorry, perhaps that sounds a bit dramatic.” 

“No, I understand.” Ava grew more solemn. “I know what you mean.” She paused for a few seconds. “Is there anywhere that  _ does  _ feel like home?” 

“I like being at sea.” What Beatrice wanted to add, but didn’t, was:  _ With you. _

“Me too.” Ava reached out and gave Beatrice a slightly odd pat on the shoulder as they rode. “It’s much better than being on horseback.” 

“I still can’t believe you just  _ bought  _ these.” 

“Successful pirates are wealthy, Beatrice. It’s not a big deal.” Ava shrugged. 

“It’s amazing that more people don’t run off to become pirates.” Beatrice laughed. As it stood, she’d run off to become a pirate.

“We have a bad reputation that precedes us a lot of the time.” Ava joked. “But seriously, it’s a tough job - I don’t think it would suit everyone.” 

“No, likely not.” 

“It suits you, though.” Ava mumbled. “You’ve taken to this life extremely well, especially with the overwhelming circumstances that brought us together. Better than I did, at any rate.” 

“Really?” Beatrice closed her eyes for a moment and tried to imagine a version of Ava that wasn’t effortlessly confident and charismatic. 

“Yes. Is that so shocking?” 

“A bit, yes.” 

“I was terrified. Absolutely bone chillingly petrified. Granted, I was fourteen, but my entire life I’d heard stories about how awful and terrifying pirates were.” Ava explained in a reminiscent tone. “So it’s funny, how similar of a position you were in. You took it a lot better.” 

“What happened then?” Beatrice was desperately curious for more details and she knew Ava wasn’t always the most forthcoming. “To the pirates that took you in, I mean.” 

“They were all fantastic.” Ava answered. “It was a kind, hard working crew.” 

“Was?” 

“The ship was captured a few years later.” 

“...And?” Beatrice almost didn’t ask, but she couldn’t help herself. 

“Everyone aboard was tried and subsequently hanged.” The silence grew slightly heavier, then. “I was seventeen at the time, but looked quite a bit younger. The judge didn’t have the heart to send me to the noose, so I spent some time in prison.” 

“Oh.” 

“The day I got out, I stole a naval ship from right under the nose of the officer that had captured my friends… My family, really.” Ava sniffed, once, and Beatrice realised that she’d been crying. “It was, undoubtedly, more of a destructive day than it needed to be, but I was very angry. In my eyes, I’d just watched my entire family get killed - by people who acted the exact same way beneath a different flag.”

“I’m sorry, Ava.” Beatrice felt inexplicably guilty.

“Not your fault.” Ava’s response was uncharacteristically gruff and choked with emotion. “I hated the Thorn for a long time, because… In my mind, it represented everything that I’d lost.” Without a reply from Beatrice, Ava continued. “Sometimes it still does. That’s why I named it as such.” 

“Because it’s the thorn in your side.” It wasn’t a question, not really. Beatrice had often thought of Ava as the thorn in her own side, the frustration that seemed to follow her around the world. Never before had it  _ fully  _ occurred to Beatrice that Ava might be contending with her own demons.

“Yes.” 

“What helped you move past that?” 

“For a long time, nothing.” Ava was honest. “I harboured a  _ lot  _ of resentment towards the navy. I took great risks to make them look foolish.” 

“I remember.” Beatrice matched Ava’s solemn tone. 

“But I was never cruel. People have died, of course, that’s inevitable in this life. But I never,  _ never, _ intentionally cruel.” 

“Why?” As usual, Beatrice was curious about Ava. She swore the Captain would never stop surprising her. 

“It’s usually undeserved…” A pregnant pause. “I’ve seen pirates and officers alike torture their captives, just to ultimately kill them anyways. It wasn’t even for information, it was just for fun.” 

“I know what you mean.” Beatrice had witnessed similar.

“I didn’t want that to be me. It’s… Part of the reason I was upset by some of your preconceived notions about me. Even if I didn’t want to admit it to myself, I was taken with you. I didn’t want you to think I was some unhinged monster.” 

“I don’t.” 

“Now, you don’t.”

“No, I never did.” Corrected Beatrice. “I mean, I tried to tell myself that you were the enemy, a properly evil pirate. But I never believed it. Not really. Some gut instinct was always shouting about your inherent differentness, about how you were both distinct and better than other pirates.” 

“Interesting…” Ava smiled at Beatrice’s words. It seemed they’d both been obsessed with one another. Camila was right.

“Don’t start with me.” Beatrice bit back jokingly. “I know you felt the same about me.”

“Nope.” Ava shook her head. “I knew you were trouble from the first moment.” 

“Trouble for you, maybe.” Beatrice chuckled. “As in, you kept getting into trouble on my behalf. Sounds like you were making your own issues.” 

“You’re right, as usual.” Laughed Ava. “It was worth it, though.” She added, more serious.

“Really?” Beatrice had trouble believing Ava’s words. 

“Yes!” Ava sighed. “Despite my penchant for luck, I’d jump out a thousand windows and burn dozens of ships to get your attention. A bit juvenile, perhaps, but such is life.” 

“Your recklessness might come and bite you in the ass, one day.” Beatrice felt slightly ill at the prospect.

“That’s what Camila and Lilith always tell me.” 

“And they’re right.” 

“I know.” Ava didn’t deny the truth. “It’s… Complicated. My relationship with reckless behaviour, I mean.” 

“Well, we’ve got time.” Beatrice scanned their dim surroundings. “Probably another hour.” 

“After I met you for the first time… Well, I don’t know.” Ava paused and tried to collect her thoughts. “Everything started feeling a bit emptier. You shattered my confidence. Even though I bested you on that first day, I could tell you were brighter and more determined than most. I knew you were a threat, one of very,  _ very  _ few threats in my life. At least, at the time.” 

“Okay…?” 

“Yet I sought you out. Because it was the only form of danger that didn’t leave me feeling empty at the end of the day.” Ava hesitated. “I’m not explaining this well, but bear with me.”

“I’m here.” 

“I’ve done a  _ lot  _ of crazy things. I think I’m addicted to that sick adrenaline feeling… Where the world slows down and you’re hyper aware of everything.” 

“I’ve noticed.” 

“When we met for the first time, I realised emotion could go so much deeper - that I was barely scratching the surface. Nothing felt as satisfying after that.” Ava looked over at Beatrice in the dark. “But that didn’t stop me from chasing increasingly ridiculous stunts.” 

“Ava…” Worry bled into Beatrice’s tone.

“I know, I’m an idiot.” She laughed here, but it was humourless and hollow. “But now, we get to be together, and it’s… Well, it’s everything to me.”

“I understand.” Beatrice had never understood anything more. 

“I think, perhaps… I should have realised I was in love with you a lot sooner.” Ava admitted quietly. Saying it gave her a bit of a rush. 

“Perhaps.” Beatrice happily agreed. “I do, however, wish you were a bit safer. The incident a few days ago - that was a bit dangerous.” 

“But effective. Can’t argue with that. Plus, I’m fine now. It’s all good.” 

“Ava…”

“Beatrice.” Ava’s tone was light, but sharp. “Please, I’m a professional.” She was less than convincing. 

A comfortable silence swallowed them after that. Each woman’s thoughts were on the other, unsurprisingly, as they rode farther and father into enemy territory. Inland from the naval base, there was a small village. A year prior, Beatrice had accompanied Shannon to dinner at Mary’s house. It had been a nice evening, but Beatrice didn’t anticipate how crucial knowing Mary’s address would become in future. Reflecting on it made her smile. 

“Is this it, then?” Ava asked, looking at the small cottage, then back at Beatrice. It was late, but there was light shining through two of the windows. 

“Yes.” Beatrice nodded, before urging her horse forward. Ava followed suit. A moment later, the door burst open.

“That’s close enough!” A woman yelled, brandishing a pistol. Another woman stepped out beside her, with a rifle in hand. 

“Shannon?” The relief in Beatrice’s tone was palpable. 

“Beatrice?” Shannon lowered her pistol. “Who’s that with you?” Obviously she was referring to Ava. 

“A friend.” Beatrice answered vaguely, but not dishonest. 

“ _ Christ,  _ get on in. Both of you.” The other woman, clearly Mary, commanded them both. 

With their hoods still up, they secured the horses outside, mindful to leave them some food and water. Then, Beatrice and Ava stepped into Mary’s cottage.

“I assumed you were dead.” Shannon reported once they were safely across the threshold. “I -” She stopped once she recognised Ava, who’d pulled off her hood out of respect. Reacting quickly, Shannon raised his pistol a second time. Mary, who trusted Shannon more than anything, also pointed her weapon at Ava. 

“Hey!” Beatrice stepped in front of her friend. Girlfriend?  _ Sea wife? _ “Weapons down!” 

“Beatrice, we’re in the middle of a coup, and you’ve brought the navy’s most wanted pirate right to our doorstep. What were you thinking?” Shannon’s words carried the stress of the past few weeks. 

“Ava is on our side.” Beatrice was shockingly calm, given the guns pointed at her. “Please. Do you really think I’d bring her here if she wasn’t?”

“Fair point.” Shannon lowered her weapon and Mary followed suit. “It’s been… A tough few weeks.” 

“No kidding.” Ava chuckled, slightly awkward. Then, “Hi, I’m Ava.” She extended a hand to Shannon, who ignored it, then to Mary, who tentatively shook it. 

“Beatrice.” Shannon turned to her former subordinate. “You’ve got a hell of a lot of explaining to do.” 

“Yes, that much is clear.” Beatrice replied, before following Shannon into the kitchen. The three of them sat around the wooden table, while Mary hung the kettle over the fireplace. She had a feeling it would be a long night. 

“So…” Shannon folded her hands over one another and looked between Beatrice and Ava a few times. “How did…  _ This  _ happen?” 

“Should I explain?” Ava glanced at Beatrice. “Or you?”

“I can.” Beatrice nodded and took a deep breath. Shannon’s reaction to Ava’s presence had thrown her a bit - it illustrated how much Beatrice had changed recently. Or perhaps more aptly, how much of her true personality was finally allowed to shine through. “I reached Gibraltar on schedule, as were your orders.” 

“I remember.” Shannon looked solemn. “I didn’t know I was sending you into a trap. I’m sorry.” 

“So you didn’t know…” Mumbled Ava.

“No, of course not!” Shannon slapped the table. “Unlike you I’m not a bad person.” At that, Ava shut up entirely, and Beatrice thought of their conversation on the ride over. 

“The merchant galleons that were being raided were suspiciously well-armed.” Beatrice continued explaining. 

“Vincent’s behind it.” Shannon announced, surprising no one.

“I inferred that.” Beatrice sighed. “They cut down their flags and strung up news ones, then they fired on my ship.”

“Oh, no.” Shannon looked ashen, she clearly felt guilty. “Did anyone else make it?” 

“No.” Beatrice held Ava’s hand beneath the table. “The ship was… Completely decimated.” 

“How did you survive then?” Mary joined the conversation, while pouring a cup of tea for everyone. 

“Funny story…” Beatrice grew slightly pink. “Ava pulled me out of the water.” 

“What? Why?” Shannon’s eyes narrowed. 

“I don’t know.” Ava answered in a tiny whisper. 

“You don’t know?” Mary was, understandably, confused by this. 

“Okay.” Beatrice cleared her throat. “Shannon, you’ve known me for a long time, right?” 

“Yes.” 

“And you trust both my intelligence and my judgement, right?” 

“Yes.” Repeated Shannon.

“I’m going to say a few things that sound crazy, but given everything that’s happened, who’s to say what’s  _ really  _ crazy.” Beatrice paused. “Ava saved me and I’ve been travelling aboard the Thorn ever since. Well, technically I’m the sailing master now…” Another pause. “Also we’re dedicated to fighting Vincent, in whatever form that takes… And I’ve decided to join Ava’s crew full-time, irrespective of the navy’s restoration because…” This pause was  _ by far  _ the longest. Ava felt her face burn. 

“We’re in love.” Beatrice finally choked out.”


End file.
